All That Remains
by Tenshuki
Summary: They've hunted you. Hurt your friends, killed your family, ruined your life. Meanwhile, you're turning a blind eye to the horrors around you because you just want to get through this. These yakuza, they've done everything to make you hate them. But they love you, Natsuki. Nao, Shizuru, all your friends; even these yakuza. Let them love you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

I sighed and rubbed my temples, overlooking the rules that Haruka had left me. No talking. No eating. No gum. No texting. No emailing. No phones in general... I couldn't help but mentally laugh at her obvious back tracking and the pointlessness of rules four and five. But nevertheless, I read on to the bottom of the page and concluded that all I had to do was make detention miserable for everyone involved. Though I would probably be the most miserable person here, considering I had to cancel my after school date with Reito-kun to do Haruka this favor.

I checked the clock once more and sighed; two minutes to four. I didn't know how many people would be coming to this detention, but by how stressed Haruka regularly looks I could guess it's a hefty amount. Or maybe I'll get lucky, no one will come and I'll be able to meet my Reito-kun after all. As I finished my thought, I could hear steps flowing down the hall. So much for that.

As the door opened, I saw a wave of blue hair flow in first. Did they get detention for dyeing their hair unnatural colors? And following that hair was a face of absolute boredom and ignorance. I've seen this girl around before. Now I see why she was given detention. She was wearing jeans and a regular jacket over the school's button down shirt for girls. I can understand the jacket because of our school's horrible choice in colors (orange and gray) but honestly, were the jeans necessary?

I straightened up and followed her closely with my eyes. Like me, she had interesting eyes. But unlike me, her eyes were bright and alive while mine were dark and shadowy. My father said because my eyes hid secrets even I didn't know about. Maybe her life is filled with adventure and love, keeping her bright at all times. She caught my eye for a moment, most likely contemplating why I was here and why Haruka wasn't. I knew she was a detention regular; in fact, she has quite the reputation among the staff and school council here as being a trouble maker.

I assumed she would pick the farthest seat from the front, in the corner in the very back row, but instead she moved to the front of room and took a seat in the middle row. Clearing my throat as quietly as possible, I smiled at her and spoke, "Welcome. Detention starts at four and ends at 6. I'm sure you're aware of the rules so let's get through this as painlessly as possible, Miss Kuga." I said, looking directly at her. She hn'd in return. I felt my eye twitch. Then the bell rang, signaling the start of the longest two hours of my life.

At first, there was much to do. I had requests from fellow council members to look over and suggestions from the student body to read. It was quite the annoyance, considering most of them were filled with 'cancel school', 'no school on Fridays', 'better cafeteria food', and my favorite: 'less talky more tits fujino'. Someone apparently didn't appreciate my speech at the beginning of the school year. Though they greatly appreciated something else.

Too bad my heart belongs to my Reito-kun. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, letting my thoughts float to my beloved. In front of me, I heard a short laugh and looked up to see bright emerald eyes giving me an all knowing look. I felt myself blush. So, this was the Kuga that Haruka complained so much about.

Miss Kuga. In her third year, skips so much school it's a wonder she's not expelled, disrespects all authority, breaks all the rules at her leisure, and knows when I day dream about my boyfriend. Well two can play at that game. "Do you have a special person, Kuga-san? A boyfriend, perhaps?" I asked politely, smiling as I do. The small smile slowly slid off her face as her eyes suddenly grew heavy. Her head fell back and she snored, suddenly asleep, all without closing those green gems. "I see." I muttered. Anti-social; must be.

I continued with my paper work, reading over papers and reports from Yukino. She apparently thought that the students were becoming quite bored in their studies already and suggested we have a day devoted to joining clubs, like most other high schools do. But Fuuka Academy has clubs solely devoted to academic and future career excellence, not video games or silly sports. Our sports clubs were exclusive and handpicked their players from the best of the best. As dear as a friend Yukino was to me, I denied her request.

_pop _

My pen twitched in my hand, ruining the word I was currently writing and drawing my attention upward. Kuga was looking right back at me with those eyes; that same look of boredom and ignorance. But her eyes were so bright, so seemingly full of passion and life, how she could muster the power to willingly make herself seem so out of it was a mystery to me. Wait, was she chewing gum?

I straightened my look and spoke to her again, "Kuga-san. I know that you know that chewing gum in detention is against the rules. I must ask you to throw it out immediately." I said, clearly and evenly. She gave me a lopsided smirk and threw her gum out. Literally threw it out the window. And in that moment I saw the mirth dancing in her eyes until it, along with the smile, vanished again into endless boredom. And so we went on.

Should I have extended her detention time for breaking the rules? Probably, but at this point, I just wanted to get out of here. Since birth I was always good at reading people. I knew how to please them. Growing up my father's daughter, I was essentially raised to be the perfect cute girl necessary to win over my father business associates. But I couldn't read this girl at all. She was obviously a delinquent, a rule breaker, and an authority hater, but she also had that bit in her that made me think she respected authority.

She was quiet, she didn't try to annoy me, and her gum chewing was something to tick me off, not something to get away with. I'm sure if she wanted to get away with it, she could. Maybe she sensed my unease being here and has decided to make it easier for the both of us by entertaining herself. Eh, most likely not, considering she's following a fly with her eyes as it seems to fly in infinity eights.

I blink and breathe deeply, gathering my thoughts as I get back to work. The school treasurer thinks that we need to put more money into the school's infrastructure and build a new library. A new library was a good idea… though she failed to mention the fixing or replacement of old books, as well as the inclusion of new, highly popular books that had the possibility of getting trouble children, like Kuga here, to actually read something. Good intentions, bad proposal. Denied.

'less talky more tits fujino'

I crumbled up the paper in front of me and threw it in the trashcan next to the desk in annoyance. I swear I'm putting up a camera in front of the suggestion box to be able to see who's putting all those in there. The paper I threw, however, did not like my intended fate for it and bounced out of the trash, slowly rolling forward until it hit Kuga's bag on the floor. I watched her lean down, pick it up, unfolded it, and carefully read it.

That playful lopsided smile appeared on her face again, as did the mirth in her eyes. Without moving a muscle, her eyes darting to the side and met mine. For the first time I saw how full of life her eyes truly could be. And then... they slowly drifted down...

I gulped and blushed, sitting the papers in front of me straight up. How dare she look at my chest so obviously! No wonder she didn't answer my question about a boyfriend, she probably had a girlfriend! Her eyes slowly dragged their way up to mine, and just like that, she crumbled the paper back up and threw it in the trash next to me. Her eyes didn't leave mine for a second and yet the paper ball went in and stayed there. Then, she eyes lost their mirth and drifted back to the window, leaving me blushing and utterly confused. And she hasn't even said a word to me yet!

Why was she trying so hard to appear so bored? It was obvious that she found some pleasure in being here, whether it be from messing with me or not. And for that matter! - "Miss Kuga, may I ask you why you seem to take such great pleasure in messing with me?" I asked coolly. She raised her brows and her eyes looked even deader than before. "You wouldn't happen to have crush on me, would you?" I asked, trying to get her attention, trying to make her speak.

But instead, she gave off that lopsided grin and put her elbow on the table in front of her, raising her hand. Second by second, she put one finger down, slowly counting down. I raised my brows, but as her hand made a fist, there was a knock at the door. I blinked and looked between her hand and the door. Did she hear the footsteps while I was talking? Was she even paying attention while I was talking? Wipe that stupid grin off your face!

Another knock resounded off the dead silent walls of the room. I perked back up and swallowed nervously, "Come in." I said evenly, putting on my mental and physical facade of the Student Council President. In came Reito to my rescue! He strode in with a cup of frozen yogurt in his hand and a wonderful smile on his handsome face.

He smiled at me and came around the desk, kissing my cheek quickly and handing me the cup, "I know you couldn't come out but I brought you some yogurt to keep you preoccupied. Pretty dead in here, isn't it?" he asked, looking around the room. His eyes fell on Kuga's, who was already watching him with great care, "Hi." He said, giving off that smile that made every girl in the school swoon.

Her eyes slowly scrolled to the right and went to the window. Reito rolled his eyes and looked back at me, his smile returning, "Well, you've only got an hour left in this hell hole, think you can handle it or shall I stay with you and keep you company?" He asked, moving to the front of the table again and leaning over it, obscuring my view of Kuga.

I smiled back at him and ate a spoonful of my favorite yogurt, "I think I can manage on my own. You can go home and take care of Mikoto-chan. God knows she's already eaten half the kitchen." I said, glancing at the clock. It was 5:10. Had it really been an hour? There was no way it took that long for me to read two papers. Or... had I spent all my time studying Kuga?

"Ah, she can handle herself for a couple hours." he said, smirking at me in a way that made me blush at what was on his mind. I knew that smile. His grin widened as he leaned down further and winked at me, "Why don't you come on a walk with me? I'm sure Miss Anti-social can handle herself for half an hour." he said, all without looking back at her.

I couldn't see her either, but I knew she was staring. Her eyes were burning through Reito's back, even if he didn't know it. I could feel them. Not because she was looking at me, but because she was looking through him. I wondered how full of life her eyes must look at this very instant and felt myself shiver slightly. Reito apparently noticed because his grin only widened, "So, that's a yes?" he muttered.

Kami, I can feel her eyes like the sun. I looked back up at him and shoveled a large spoonful of yogurt into my mouth to try and quell the heat. I shook my head as I swallowed, "I'm sorry, Reito-kun, but this young lady is quite the delinquent. She had the audacity to try and chew gum right in front of me."

Reito faked a gasp and turned around, looking at her with playful eyes, "Oh my, a gum chewer. Those are the worst. No wonder she's in detention." he said playfully. His tone was playful, as were his actions, but I picked up a slight bit of smite in his voice. He was actually trying to get ill-feelings across. I didn't even know her first name and yet he already had something against her?

She didn't say a word. No smile, no nothing. It was as if a wall had fallen before her, shielding her from everything that was Reito Kanzaki. He scoffed at her and turned back to me, "Someone doesn't know how to take a joke." he said. Quite loudly, at that. As if he wanted someone in the next room to hear. He looked back down at me and smiled ever so slightly though, "So, is that still a no for that walk, Shizuru? I'd love to spend a little alone time with you." he said.

I shook my head again as I finished my yogurt, "I've made it this far, allow me to have the satisfaction of making it through an entire detention with Miss Kuga here." I said, catching her eye before she disappeared behind Reito again. She looked angry. Did she want me to leave?

Oh wait, of course she did, she's in detention. Reito nodded and took my empty cup, throwing it away for me. He said his goodbyes and gave me a quick kiss before departing, giving Kuga a sideways glare as he passed her desk. Reito never did like delinquents, but maybe since its only one instead of the groups he was used to, his feelings towards Kuga in that moment were concentrated.

At any rate, we were both alone in this room again, my eyes looking at the papers but my mind concentrated on her, and her entire being concentrated on the confused fly trying and failing at escaping through the open window. Honestly, it was open...

I rubbed my temples slowly and went back to work.

'less talky more tits fujino'

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I muttered. Then regretted. Again, without even looking up, I could feel her eyes burning towards me. I'd been trying so hard to put on the façade of the perfect president and yet I let this little boob joke get through to me and ruin everything. Now this little delinquent was going to tell all of her delinquent friends that I'm not as perfect as I seem and I'm going to lose the foothold of power and confidence I've worked so hard to instill during my time here.

The insanity of her eyes burned brighter and hotter until I heard her desk shift. I dared not look up until she snatched the paper out of my hand. I looked up and watched, actually shocked that she would get up and take the paper right out of my hand. She read the sentence over quickly, looked down at me, and gave me that damn lopsided grin again. Her eyes were so happy, so full of life. She loved this. She loved that something so simple was getting to me. How dare she find such pleasure in my pain!

Another knock came to the door. Her bored and ignorant expression returned as she handed me the paper back and silently took her seat again. I crumpled the paper up and threw it in the trash, this time making sure it stayed there. "Come in." I said, expecting Reito to come back in.

Instead, it was Yukino. The council's faithful assistant come to brighten my day, "Hello, Fujino-san." she said, bowing her head quickly and smiling at me. I'd known her since our first year and yet she was still so formal. She's too shy for her own good.

I smiled back at her, "Hello Yukino-san. Something you need?" I asked, keeping my eyes trained on her. There was no way Kuga was going to steal my attention this time.

She shook her head and instead said, "No, simply sending a message along. Kanzaki-san wanted me to tell you that he would like to see you at Lost this Friday night. And that he apologizes for not being able to pick you up." she said, fidgeting where she stood. She was channeling his sorriness through herself and it was adorable.

I nodded at her and smiled, trying to put her at ease, "Thank you Yukino, I'll be sure to call him tonight to further explain the details. I also think it's about time you go home, Yukino-san, you work yourself to hard here. And no buts – go home." I all but commanded, knowing that she stayed later daily to finish the work that the other council members didn't. They abused her assistant title, and she was too quiet to object.

She smiled gratefully and nodded, "Thank you, Fujino-san." she said. I responded by pointing to the door. She nodded again and turned, walking forward, but stopped and stared at the delinquent in the room.

Kuga looked up at her and let her eyes become filled with mirth. I expected her to give off that lopsided grin again, but instead, she smiled. She gave off a genuine smile that made me second guess all that I'd thought of her thus far, "Hey Yukino, haven't seen you in a while. Too busy with the dogs?" she asked.

She... spoke? To Yukino? With no honorific?

Yukino smiled back fully and blushed a bit, "No, of course not Natsuki-chan. Just busy with school and everything. I saw you before school started remember? At Lost?" Yukino asked.

Wait, Kuga's first name was Natsuki? Wait, Yukino called someone by her first name? How well do they know each other? How long have- my thoughts were cut off by Kuga's blazing emerald eyes catching mine for a moment. She leaned up towards Yukino and started speaking in hushed whispers. So hushed that even in the tiny five feet between us I could hear what she was saying.

I saw Yukino glance over her shoulder at me and nod, her face reddening. Why was her face reddening? Wait.. wait I can't process this fast! Natsuki's lopsided grin returned as she glanced at me again and again, her mouth forming smiles and laughs as they passed on words about me I couldn't understand. And all the while, Yukino laughed and giggled and blushed and nodded. The only part of their extremely intimate conversation that I was able to hear was about halfway through when Yukino asked Kuga if someone 'had told anyone about that night.'

Whatever that meant, Kuga shook her head and whispered more, with a triumphant smirk on her face. Then their conversation took more of a Kuga saying random things I wish I knew and Yukino blushing. A lot. I could have sworn she was about to start sweating she so red. And then Kuga nodded and ended the conversation with that lopsided grin of hers. She then stood and hugged Yukino, an action I'd never seen someone be so direct with when dealing with the mousy girl. Mid hug, she looked towards me and whispered something to Yukino again.

My small friend erupted in giggles and a strong scarlet blush. Who was this Yukino? This Yukino was free and playful and much more open. With one of the school's more infamous delinquent nonetheless! Without another goodbye to me, Yukino quickly left the room, patting her red cheeks and Kuga once again took her seat and fixed her eyes on the fly by the window.

But her eyes were still filled with mirth and joy. They were dancing, bright and honest about their encounter with Yukino. I couldn't stand it, how did this trouble child get Yukino to be so freely open with her? I straightened up and smiled at her, even though she wasn't looking my way, "So, are you a childhood friend of Yukino's? You two seemed extremely close." I asked.

I got no response. I tried again, "I've known her since we started high school together, but I don't think I've ever seen her so open with anyone. And I consider myself a close friend of hers."

Again, nothing. And so I gave up and sat there, slightly glaring at the mysterious girl who I couldn't figure out and who found a fly repeatedly hitting itself against a window more interesting than me. I ignored the work in front of me; I could finish it at home. I completely forgot about calling Reito, which I indeed forgot to do that night. My full attention was on the girl in front of me. And who the hell she is.

Five minutes later, the bell rang again, signaling the end of detention. Again, Kuga did the opposite of what I expected of her. Instead of grabbing her bag and running out the door as I saw in my mind, she slowly stood, retied one of her shoes, fixed her jacket, put her bag over her shoulder comfortably and then headed for the door. As she was leaving the room, she stopped and looked back at me over her shoulder, her eyes bright and alive with mirth again.

And for the first time that day, she spoke to me, "Thanks for watching over me, ... Uh..."

I blinked. She... did she not... she didn't know my name? Wait, what? My father was the most powerful man in town and I'm the student council president! How did she... "Fujino. Shizuru Fujino." I said, completely at a lost. This was a first for me. Everyone knew me. Everyone. That's just how its always been to me.

She nodded and gave that smirk. That fucking lopsided grin that made it seem like she knew something that I didn't, and then she uttered the most repulsive words I had ever heard in my life, "I am a friend of Yukino's, by the way. But don't worry, we're not super close or sisters or anything, I just fucked her over the summer." And with that, she winked at me and left the room, her eyes leaving a glaring impression on me.

I blinked as her words processed in my mind. She fucked her. Kuga. Yukino. Sex. Kuga had sex with Yukino. Over the summer. I shook my head and tried to dispel the words; the entire memory. But it played back in my head like a broken record, repeating and repeating until I was sure I would never forget it. They had sex. But that's impossible! I know Yukino! She's quiet and reserved, only speaks when spoken to unless by her closest friends. And she would never, never do _this and that_ with someone so... so... terrible!

Kuga was nothing but trouble and she had spoiled my innocent Yukino. There no way Yukino would willingly give herself to that monster! Kuga had to have done something! Drugged her, forced her, something!

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: I have probably re-read this 10 times by now. I think I could rewrite this whole chapter if something happened to the files, which at one point, I had to do because my brother is A SACK OF SHIIIIIIIT**

**Natsuki: Good to know Shizuru's an attention whore**

**Shizuru: I am not**

**Me: She's just used to being beloved... Which is not something I do with her often...**

**Natsuki: You love making her squirm **

**Me: As do you, Kuga, as do you **

**Shizuru: Going to let the readers know what they're in store for with this story?**

**Me: ...Lets see... sex, violence, gangs, clubs, alcohol, humor and love. This'll get about as dark as it can, coming from the perspectives of teenagers who're trying desperately to ignore that darkness. We'll see.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Let's get this party started!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Do you know how amazing it feels to be able to sit upon one singular motor and fly through the air? Not to be stuck within the confines of a car, but to pass before and in-between them, to show them your superiority by outperforming them in everything that those prissy little car commercials try to throw at your face when you're watching tv? Or on those ads on internet videos, or on side panels. The car of the future... today. And my Ducati can kick it's ass to car-hell and back with a single rev of her beautiful engine. The cars peel out, begging for mercy. God, I love Nao for this thing.

But am I on my beautiful Ducati? No, I'm on the train, because if I get another detention this week I'll be up for suspension and I can't ride my beautiful bike while wearing a skirt. Well, I could, but I prefer not to show the entire city of Fuuka the underwear I had decided to wear today, and if I wasn't careful the exhaust pipe could burn my leg. The people of this city didn't deserve it, anyway. The most they deserved was a good sneer (which I was gladly giving everyone that tried to make eye contact with me on this god forsaken train) and a pat on the back when they managed to do something correctly.

Fat chance.

Eventually, my train pulled up to the station and the site of a red head leaning against the wall waiting for me was all it took to put me out of my sour mood. She had to stop at the store and left before me this morning, now she was meeting me here. She was filing her nails; never would have guessed. Stepping off the train, I walked by her and she fell into step with me all without taking her eyes off her nails, "I was pretty surprised when you said you were taking the train today. How many detentions you got already?" she asked me knowingly.

"6." I muttered, walking up the stairs to the train station and seeing Fuuka Academy in the not so far off distance. "At least this school believes in that 'blame the sin, not the sinner' bullshit so that every month my record is wiped clean. I love causing a hailstorm for the lion to clean up." I said, smirking. I didn't have to look at Nao to know that she was smirking too.

"So Kuga, heard Kanzaki was in an off mood after seeing you in detention. How come?" she asked. Chie had probably filled her in on everything this morning, since I filled Chie in on everything last night. Chie wanted all the information that she could get about anything.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. My relationship with the Vice President of school was... less than satisfactory, to say the least. "Who knows. Kid still hates me after what I did in our first year, I'm legitimately surprised he hasn't gotten over it. Especially considering he's banging Fujino." I muttered with a sneer.

Nao's ears perked up at the name, "Are you serious, they're dating?" she asked excitedly. Nao also had a less than satisfactory relationship with our school's angel, even though we were the only two that knew about it.

I nodded and walked a bit faster, "He came in and brought her ice cream. Kept trying to get her to leave with him, go on a walk, probably wanted to take her into the forest behind the school and have some dirty fun." I said. Nao stuck out her tongue and finally put her nail file away in her pocket while I muttered, "Poor Shizuru, having to ride that Kanzaki dick."

Ignoring the stares and looks from people on the side of the road we continued walking, laughing to ourselves. Oh, Nao hated Fujino. She hated her with all her living cells and every fiber of her being. Complimenting the Kyoto girl in front of Nao was like an indirect death sentence. At some point in the near future, something terrible and permanent would happen to you. And you'd regret every having a favorable thought towards the brunette. "So, I think I did something yesterday you'll be proud of." I said, grinning at her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but she let me keep talking. "Yesterday, she knew me. She didn't know me and we've never talked but she knew my last name and that I was a trouble maker. I pretended not to know who she is at all. As if I didn't know her name, not her looks, didn't recognize her; anything. Looked like I a ruffled her feathers pretty badly." I said.

Nao's face switched from still, to thinking, to pure evil, "You have no idea how much I love you right now, Natsuki Kuga. Remember that exchange kid from Osaka that didn't know her name either? That farm boy? She gave him all her attention for a week until he was madly in love with her. She's not used to people not knowing her." she said. I could see the cogs turning in her head.

The red head beside me was smart. Scary smart. Both scary and smart being entirely separate things, but when she started scheming against someone, the two words became one in a fearful engagement. She'd been put in detention with me multiple times, but her record was cleaner than mine, and her teachers liked her more than mine liked me. Most likely because I was just trying to get by, Nao was a force in school. Honors, advanced placement, college courses; you name it, she aced it. "Get to the point, Nao." I muttered, the school looming over me like dread.

We passed through the school gates and she was still silent, but I could tell whatever was going in her head was going to be very dangerous for everyone involved. Instead I looked up at the prison that housed me everyday... and smirked. Sitting at her desk with her back to us, was Shizuru Fujino. I elbowed Nao, making her jerk and prepare to hit me back, but I bent over and grabbed a rock off the floor, "Watch this." I said.

She followed the rock as I threw it. It hit the middle of the window perfectly. Shizuru jumped. Nao laughed. The president turned in her chair and saw two sets of green eyes looking directly at her. Nao was snickering beside me, "You act as if you two are best friends." she said.

To my delight, Yukino appeared in the window as well. She looked confused... until she saw me and Nao. Then she smiled. I waved up at her and she waved back. Shizuru fumed and turned back to her work. "I told Fujino that I fucked Yukino yesterday." I said. It was something I had left out in my report to Chie. It sounded foreign when I said it, like it had no meaning. Just a random tidbit of information, like "two plus two is four".

Nao only shrugged and kept walking into the building, "So what? I already know you did. You did it as a favor to her at a party right? Or you owed her or something?"

I nodded and followed my friend up the stairs to our classroom, "She did me a favor last year and got me out of a week of detention. Just being nice and all. But afterwards the lion yelled at me for half an hour straight. Yukino couldn't have looked more in love. After the lion was gone I talked to her about it. Trying to give her advice, return the favor. She asked if I could eh, share my experience around a little. I think she just wanted to kiss, but I ran into her at a party and we did it upstairs. Probably not the best course of events, but I was drunk."

"Kuga the pleaser." Nao teased, running her finger under my chin and snapping in front of my face. Damnit. I rolled my eyes and followed her into our classroom, which was mostly empty except for a couple groups of girls talking and a couple guys. "Can't believe the wolf laid with the mouse."

"And the mouse is trying to seduce the lion." I muttered, sitting in my desk and immediately making my bag a pillow. Might as well get comfy; I plan to sleep through the entirety of school today. Detention makes me awfully tired.

"Too bad the lion has a rod up her ass." Nao said, sitting in her seat in front of me and grinning, "I mean, a thorn in her paw." she said, correcting herself. Speaking in metaphors, god, it's just so much fun. Who wants to deal with reality anyway?

I raised my head to look at her and sighed, "What're you planning?" I asked.

She smirked. I could see the happiness in her eyes. The joy and the life that came to her whenever she had a dastardly plan to make life difficult for someone else. Her lifelong plan involved the down fall of Fujino. I wonder what this one could possibly be about... "I'm not planning anything, my sweet Natsuki-chan." she said, smiling widely. Well, this was weird. She's lying, obvious, but it's still weird. I sighed and placed my head back onto my bag, shutting my eyes and keeping them shut until class was over.

* * *

I rubbed my head hard, trying to rid myself of the thoughts that were running through it. I had somehow managed to sleep through the entire morning and dreamed about that damn party with Yukino. This is not what I wanted to be thinking about during the day. I want to be thinking about the pizza in the cafeteria that's waiting for me to devour it. Oooh pizza. So gooey and cheesy; how I love you.

Following Nao, we arrived at the cafeteria and got in line, grabbing plates and putting them on our trays as we went. Mac and cheese, check. Pudding, check. Water, check. Oh sweet goody cheesy goodness that is pizza (you are mine). Double check. Behind the counter, a lunch lady was carrying a tower of heavy pots. They looked like too much for her.

The lady misjudged the small crack in the tile in front of her and the front of her shoe snagged it, making her double step and drop the pots. The crash was immense. It rang throughout the room, echoing. The sound was loud and thunderous. It rang through my spine and made me jump, shiver and shake a bit. Nao put her hand on mine and looked up at me, concerned, "Hey, it was just some pots. It's alright, lets go." she said, squeezing my hand.

I gulped and nodded, grabbing my tray and following her to our usual out-of-the-way table. Even after we sat down, Nao was still watching me carefully. "I'm fine." I muttered, spreading my mac and cheese onto my pizza and taking a bite. So good... if only this kitchen served up mayo on pizza day. That would be heaven.

"May I join you two?" a small voice asked. Nao and I looked up to be greeted with a red faced Yukino holding her tray and looking... pretty damn angry.

I raised my brows and patted the seat beside me once. Yukino took the hint and sat down next to me – almost on top of me – and bit into her pizza violently. Nao chuckled on the other side of me and smirked, "You know that pizza isn't alive, right? No matter how angry you are at it, it's not going to die by you ripping it apart." she joked. Yukino stopped and put down the pizza, her face returning to its normal color. Unable to help herself, Nao's smirk widened, "So Mutt, this is the chick you fucked?" she asked.

Yukino's red face was back, and I couldn't help myself but laugh along with Nao. I wrapped an arm around Yukino's shoulders and shook her, inviting her to laugh with us. She managed a giggle. I grinned at her and pointed at Nao, "Ignore the fire crotch. She's just mad 'cause you stole me away for a night."

"As if, Mutt."

"Shut it, Spider!" I said, grinning at them both. I finally felt Yukino's shoulder relax under my touch and let her go, grabbing my pizza again, "So, what brings you to our table this lovely day?" I asked, biting into my pizza a little too enthusiastically.

Yukino looked down at her food, "I need to talk to you." she whispered, "...privately."

Nao raised her brows, hearing every word, "Obviously I already know you two did the dirty, and Kuga's my best friend. Speak now or forever hold your peace." she said. I could tell she was slightly offended by Yukino's words, even if the other girl didn't do anything wrong. Nao knew every bit of my life, and I knew hers. There were no secrets between us. Ever.

Nodding, Yukino looked up at us, "It's about Shizuru. You told her about what we did." she said in a very matter-o-fact kind of manner. I nodded, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. Yukino sighed and then unleashed all hell upon us, "Well I was talking with her this morning about fixing the library and all this other stuff and then you threw the rock at the window. I thought it was fine but after I waved to you she got all weird and when I asked her what was wrong she started holding my hands and turned into the very serious Shizuru that I know and fear. Then she started asking me questions about you, and my relationship with you, and if you were ever forceful with me. Then she asked if that night I had drunk anything strange or eaten something you gave me and I got mad because she thinks that you forced me into everything that happened that night even though it was really me who persuaded you into sleeping with me." she said extremely fast. Wait... What?

I ran the words over in my head but Nao's next question sliced right through my thoughts, "Wait a minute. Fujino thinks that Natsuki raped you?" she asked quickly. Yukino nodded. Nao and I exchanged a glance... and then started laughing. Loudly. I leaned back into my seat and held my stomach as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Nao was muttering "oh my god, oh my fucking god" as she banged her fist on the table. The tables around us had no idea what we were laughing at but they started chuckling along with us.

Nao turned to a guy at the table directly next to us and pointed across the room, directly at Shizuru, "Can you believe that little bitch? Fucking crazy, am I right?" she asked. The table cheered and the guy high-fived her, responding with a loud "hell yea!"

Yukino was blushing heavily and looking over her shoulder every few seconds. She put a hand on my knee and shushed me, "Please Natsuki-chan. Fujino-san is watching me, she knows that I'm talking to you about it." she whispered.

I craned my neck and looked behind Yukino. Sure enough, Shizuru Fujino sat in all her glory, looking directly at our table. She was still laughing at the lion's jokes and looking lovingly at her boyfriend, still seeming to be the perfect little class president everyone wanted her to be. But when she glanced our way, it was like her eyes were running red with blood. She thought I had raped Yukino. She thought I was dangerous. If Nao didn't have a plan, I sure as hell do.

I wrapped my arms around Yukino's shoulders so that I was holding her from behind and we were both facing Shizuru. "Natsuki-chan?" she asked nervously, but I reassured her that I wasn't going to do anything with her in public. I put my head on her shoulder and grinned that grin that made my teachers nervous.

The next time Shizuru looked our way, her eyes stopped on our new position and met mine. I held up two fingers. Shizuru raised her brows. "Hold up an O with your hand." I whispered into Yukino's neck. She shivered and obeyed. Shizuru's eyes narrowed, then widened in shock when I moved my fingers in and out of the circle that Yukino had just made.

The mousy girl "eep"ed and pushed me off of her, blushing furiously. Nao went back to laughing her ass off. I apologized to Yukino, "I'm just showing her that it was voluntary, Yukino. I can't be labeled as a rapist, now can I?" I asked, flashing her a wide smile.

The smaller girl pouted, "No, you're right." she muttered, going back to her pizza.

Nao let out her last few chuckles and smirked, "Don't worry, no one else saw. Hell, Fujino barely saw. How well do you know her, anyway?" Nao asked. This must have been a gold mine for her. The only person she was really friends with who was close to Fujino was Chie, and Chie only knew her because Chie was at Lost every night. With Yukino sitting right there, absolutely unable to return to her usual seat at Shizuru's table, she had until the end of lunch to get as much information about the enemy out of the smaller girl as possible.

Yukino shrugged and swallowed down her pizza, "I've known her since our first year. She convinced me to join the student council along with her, and we've been friends ever since. She said it would help me break out of my shell, and it did, a bit. So I'm very grateful to her for that. She's a very nice girl, Natsuki-chan, I swear she is." she said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

She didn't want me to hold anything against Shizuru. Heh, I'm not the one you have to worry about, honey. Beside me, Nao snorted, "Yea, all the really nice girls I know accuse my other friends of being rapists too." she said. She smiled to herself until she saw Yukino's angered face, "No really, I'm serious. All my other friends are rapist, huh, Mutt?" she asked.

"Yup." I answered back, smiling at Yukino. The girl sighed, obviously giving up. I could tell that Shizuru had a bone to pick with me now. She had a problem before, and now I provoked her in front of the whole school at lunch. There's no way she would let this go unpunished. If I knew it, Nao knew it. Then, an idea popped into my head. A delightfully evil idea. I turned to Nao and smirked, "Want to go to Lost on Friday?" I asked her.

Yukino's head jerked up at the same time Nao's did. One said "Oh please no." while the other said "Fuck yea!" Nao narrowed her eyes in Yukino's direction and scowled, "What you don't like Lost? I mean come on, everyone in this shitty school likes Lost." she said almost angrily.

Straightening up a bit, the girl shook her head, "Even I enjoy Lost. I enjoy the food and the company and the privacy of it." Nao's eyebrows raised at this, then lowered in understanding. Lost was a nightclub in town. It was notorious for being crooked. They let underage people in, allowed underage drinking and even had several private rooms for special or rich guests who enjoyed their privacy. I'd only been in one once during a business meeting and I told Nao about it. She hadn't been in one yet. I bet Yukino was in them all the time; I heard Fujino had her own personal one.

Nao glanced sideways, "I'd enjoy those private rooms too if I had a bottle of sake and hot broad to screw, too." she muttered under her breath before shoveling pudding into her mouth. I snickered and finished off my pizza.

"That's a very indecent and vile thing to say." a voice from above us three said. I nearly choked on my pizza. Yukino looked scared. Nao looked annoyed. But her eyes showed that she was like a child in a candy story.

Shizuru Fujino stood over out table, looking down at our table and giving Nao a very disappointed look, like a mother scolding her child. I saw exactly what was running through the red head's mind. Challenge Accepted. Nao leaned back and folded her arms in front of her chest, "Oh sorry, Fujino, I didn't know that my affinity for fucking girls offended you. Though I guess I should have known from your reaction to Natsuki's summer fling. Maybe you've heard of it?" she asked, batting her eye lashes and smiling sweetly.

Those murderous red eyes shifted to me, and I gazed back, trying to looking as bored as possible. This chick thought that I'd hurt Yukino, and yet she was the one scaring the girl out of her pants. Yukino looked ready to bolt. Fujino probably thinks it's my doing. Ah, but I knew what all of this could mean. This could be my chance to help Nao get away with her revenge on Shizuru. I'd do anything to make this girl miserable. Anything to help Nao. "Oh, she's heard all about. I take it you didn't like my little demonstration before?" I asked, smiling crookedly at her.

"No, I did not." she said, her eyes flashing down to look at my mouth. This was the smile I used to piss off my teachers. They thought I knew more than them when I used it. I bet it was the same of her. So prim and proper, I can't wait to take her down a few pegs, "In fact, you're going to come with me to discuss this matter before it gets too out of hand."

"Ha, fuck that." I said, chuckling and continuing to grin at her.

Underneath the table, Nao high-fived me.

Shizuru sighed and nodded, "I thought you might say that. If so, I can tell any teacher hear about your little 'demonstration' before. I'm sure they'd love to hear about the sexual harassment from you and suspend you, Kuga-san. Or you can follow me right now and we can settle this like adults."

I froze. If I got suspended again then I'd be kicked out of school. I can't leave Nao alone here. Not now... I gulped and got up, "Fine, Fujino. Have it your way." I said, moving around the table to meet her. I flashed her my crooked smile and whispered a bit, "You don't have to be so forceful just to get me alone."

My words wounded her, I know, I saw it in her eyes. But on the outside she simply smiled and turned, leading the way for me to follow her out of the cafeteria. As I was leaving, I glanced at Chie to see her kiss three fingers and then raise them in the air as a salute. I couldn't help but chuckle. Damn girl and her jokes. I followed Fujino all the way up to the student council meeting room and sat in front of her desk, while she sat behind it. I immediately made myself comfortable and grinned at her, "You sure you want to bring a **rapist** up here? I might **rape **you, you know." I said.

The girl smiled back at me, "I misjudged you." she said. I blinked. Eh? Shizuru folded her hands on the table and placed her chin upon them, "I indeed thought yesterday that could be no possible way that Yukino would do anything sexual like the likes of someone like you," _Ouch _"but I saw you two being very friendly at lunch, even after your little 'demonstration'. She's friendly with you. Even being so close to you and having you touch her, she's relaxed with you. How did you become such good friends?" she asked me.

I shifted in my seat, "She did me a favor, I returned it." I said simply. She didn't need to know anymore. And cool, I guess I'm not considered an extreme rapist anymore. "So I guess that means you're not going to make it your sole purpose in life to get me suspended, eh?" I asked, watching her carefully.

She smiled again and shook her head. But she didn't say anything. We just sat there. Watching each other. I was watching her, but not as intently as she was watching me. She looked like she was trying to bore into my soul. She was studying me and I knew it, trying to figure out why I was the way I was. I didn't like it. "Is that all?" I asked quickly, "Can I leave now?" All this attention just because I pretended not to know her name? I swear, if she starts following me around like a cat playing with a new toy, I'm screwed. I can't have her snooping in my life. I get followed on a regular basis enough. Last thing I need is Fujino on my heels.

"I heard you're very popular with pretty girls, Kuga-san." she said bluntly. I wasn't that much, but the school's gossip made me seem like a lady killer. Which means she's probably been asking around about me.

I raised my brows. "Um, maybe. What does that have to do with anything? Still think I'm taking advantage of Yukino?" Really, this was getting annoying.

"You and Yuuki-san are quite close." she said. I rolled my eyes. Where the hell was she going with this? "Yuuki-san is in one of my classes here at the academy. It's a highly advanced business class, one that I'm taking to learn the business world so that I can take over my father's business when he retires." she said.

I rolled my head back and snored loudly, just like I'd done in detention. As if I could give two shits about her father's business. Her stupid father. That ugly old bastard with not a care in the world for the people he hurts. I hope he dies. I hope I get to kill him. I want to kill him.

"Kuga-san, you look angry." she said suddenly, her eyes showing a slight bit of concern.

I straightened my neck and narrowed my eyes at her, "If you have no problem with me then why the fuck am I here? Why do you keep bringing Nao up and why do you think I want to hear about your father? I couldn't give a fuck about your father. That pathetic old man doesn't deserve the life he's been given." I said, my anger getting the best of me. Her father... and what he did to Nao... I sneered and ignored her, looking out the window and down towards the front gate.

Big mistake. Tate was standing by the front gate, hiding behind his sunglasses like a jerk. Must be skipping school. He moved his head around and examined the building before he saw me in the window just like I'd seen Shizuru this morning. He moved his jacket off to the side and flashed the sight of his pistol sitting comfortably on his hip, showing me that he was on a business run. My eyes flashed back to Fujino before she couldn't follow what I was looking at, "I'm leaving." I said, standing and turning my back to her.

I heard her stand from her chair, "Kuga-san, why do you and Yuuki-san hate my father?" she asked, almost yelling. She sounded taken aback - desperate. I doubt anyone in her life time had bad mouthed her father. Shit. I want her off my back, not her digging into my life more.

"Because Satan!" I yelled back, slamming the door behind me.

I stalked down the corridor of the school and went down the stairs as fast as my feet would carry me. I hated when this happened and I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. I left the school building as quickly as possible, meeting Tate by the gate, "What do you want?"

I saw the vein in his forehead twitch a bit, "I missed you too, Natsuki-san." he said, looking at me carefully. He was wearing full back, even though it was plenty warm outside. The sunglasses told it all. Undoubtedly a business run.

"Get to the point, Tate. I don't want to have to deal with you today, too. What do you want?" I yelled, angry at him. Angry that he always bugged me. Tate was plenty fun to talk to at school and hang out with, but when he was on his serious business runs, I didn't like to be around him too much. He was useful for information and stuff, but that's about it.

He put his hands up in defense and smiled, "Don't shoot the messenger." he said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out an envelope with a black tiger in the blank side and my name on the other. "Yoshida-sama is inviting you and a guest to a party Saturday night in two weeks time. The exact date is written inside. He expects you'll appear, most likely with Yuuki-san. He promises that if you meet one person, just one, you won't regret it. Meet this one person, and we'll be off your backs. For good. He asks for no confrontation though, or the deal is off." he said, explaining his boss's words to me.

I took the envelope carefully, looking over its corners and taking a peek inside. Yoshida wanted to invite me to a party then, eh? Of course I'll have to bring Nao, he'll bring her himself if I don't. I can meet a person... I've met a few in the past. Just make friends with one yakuza buffoon and then I can be rid of those bastards, leave this town forever. "Deal." I told Tate.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: Dun dun duuuuuuuun **

**Shizuru: So good of you to introduce more characters, Shu **

**Nao: 'Bout damn time**

**Me: It's only the second chapter!**

**Tate: Lazy ass**

**Me: D:**

**Natsuki: What's this about yakuza?**

**Me: Oh um... you know, Kuga. Just you and stuff... **

**Natsuki: Wut o.o**

**Nao: ...Dun dun duuuuuuun**

**Me: I hadn't realized this chapter is almost a thousand words longer then the last. WOOP.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Recently got my very special friend to watch Mai-HIME, hoping she doesn't find this story and recognize me O.o I haven't told her I write fanfiction, don't wanna see her response. Oh my lord. But... must update... FAH**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Keeping my hand steady, I pulled my mascara brush under and over my eye lashes, darkening them with beauty. I wanted to look especially beautiful tonight. Natsuki said we were going to Lost, and said she would see about getting me into a private room. I didn't care about that though. It had been a long week, way longer then I would have liked. Tonight I just wanted to look hot, have all eyes on me and dance the night away. I'd have my fun, too. Natsuki also said that Shizuru would be there with Kanzaki tonight. I was already giddy with excitement.

To find out that they were dating was perfect. That sleazy idiot had _supposedly_ stopped fooling around when he started dating the school beauty, and it wasn't until recently that I learned that the beauty he was referring to was the girl I hated most in this world. I'm surprised he'd made it this far. He used to be so sleek by seducing any girl he wanted with his award winning smile and prince charming-like good looks. Oh he was such a player, slipping into any girl he wanted whenever he wanted.

I checked myself out in the mirror in front of me. Absurdly tight pants, standing heels and a loose fitting silvery top and clung to my sides and left my shoulders bare; I looked damn sexy. Natsuki was right about me having a plan. Seduce prince charming and break Cinderella's heart. Hopefully the Mutt manages to get our private room, and then I can have a nice little quiet place to fuck Kanzaki's brains out and leave him begging for more.

Was it childish to want to ruin Fujino this way? Yes, yes it was. But it was simple and would hurt her in a place that would last longer than any physical bruise would.

She had it coming now more than ever. On Wednesday, after Fujino had all but forced Natsuki to talk with her at lunch, Chie had asked me why the school president was asking around about Natsuki. Apparently the Kyoto girl had been asking all the biggest gossips in school what they knew about my best friend. Chie said so far all she'd learned was that it was rumored that we were dating, and also that Natsuki was quite the lady charmer. I wonder what she'd learned over the past few days since then. Probably nothing more than a few lies and select girls from the Mutt's past flings, of which there weren't that many.

"Spider, hurry your fat ass up!" Natsuki yelled from outside my room.

I rolled my eyes. Giving myself another once over in the mirror, I smirked and smacked my own ass. Kanzaki falls tonight. I found Natsuki lying on the couch in our living room, playing tetris on her phone. She was just wearing sneakers, jeans and semi-nice jacket over a plain shirt. I frowned and walked around the couch, climbing on top of it and straddling her. She lifted her phone for a moment and looked at me with bored eyes, then dropped her phone and immediately sat up, her hands landing on my hips, "Happy Birthday to me." she said, her smirk shining bright.

Smirking back, I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her until she was laying down again. Her eyes raked over my neck and my chest, making me feel much more exposed then I was. She saw right through me, I knew it. My clothes screamed my intentions. My smirk widened as I gazed down at her, "Sorry to disappoint, but not tonight, Mutt. I'm dolled up for someone else." I whispered, rocking my hips against hers once.

Her smirk widened for a moment, then faltered and fell when my words registered in her mind. Now she was pouting adorably, "You are such a tease." she muttered, letting me go and grabbing her phone again. "Super hot red head suddenly grinds against me but hey, guess what, she's looking for someone else." she complained, already fully engrossed in her game.

I continued to smirk down at her, "It's all for Kanzaki."

I saw her eye brows raise momentarily before she lowered her phone. Her face looked annoyed, "...he doesn't deserve anything that you have to offer." she said, trying to sound serious.

Smiling down at her, I tried to ignore the tinge of hate that her voice held, "It's only so that crushing Fujino will be made easier. I know you're just as bothered by her snooping in your life as I am. When she snoops into you she snoops into me, too." I said, standing and grabbing her hand, pulling her off the couch and onto her feet. I stood inches in front of her, grabbing her hand and leading it to my ass, letting her slip her phone into my own back pocket. She was looking at me warily, but I smiled up at her, "So let's go drink, dance a little, have some fun. Maybe you can even hook up with that track girl from school that's been checking you out every day after school."

Natsuki laughed at me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "You always know the girls that are interested in me before I do." she said, smiling down at me knowingly.

She knew what I was thinking before I even said it, "You watch my back, and I watch yours." I said, repeating the words and the promise that had bonded us since we were children. "If only your back wasn't also being watched by every other chick with a girl boner for those Kuga lady charms I hear so much about." I said with my smirk returning to my face.

She rolled her eyes and pinched my ass, making me squeal and try to punch her gut, but my fist was met by solid rock. She pulled me closer to her and kissed me, like I knew she wanted to. I tried to kiss her back only to be pushed away a moment later. Opening the door, she flashed her phone in my face in a gloating kind of manner and pointed to the door, "Come on, Spider. Let's get out of here before all your clothes end up on the ground." she said, giving me her stupid lopsided grin.

I laughed and took her invitation, leaving our apartment with a little extra sway in my hips only to have my ass abused further when she smacked it. We decided to take my car instead of her Ducati. Last time we took it to Lost we came back to see some idiot punk trying to steal it. He'd left that night in an ambulance with cuffs on his hands after Natsuki beat the living shit out of him. Really, I'm pretty sure he soiled himself after the beating she gave him.

Plus, my car had a security system that alerted Natsuki's phone if something was happening. Not that we needed it. My car was also protected by the yakuza.

Natsuki drove us this time, saying she needed something to keep her hands busy otherwise we'd never make it to Lost. All her compliments and suggestive comments only make me sit straighter and smile longer. I knew I looked good and her constant attention was only making my ego grow fatter than an American at the state fair.

The drive passed by much faster than I would have liked. In no time, we were walking by the line of people waiting to get into the night club. The entrance was on the side of a brick building. A large man guarding the entrance took his eyes off us walking into building only long enough to open the door for us. As he reached for the door, his sleeve slipped up and we saw the ink that decorated the little bit of skin that showed. Looking at his collar, I saw more ink creeping up from his collar line. Natsuki's hand immediately took mine. This wasn't a good night to come to Lost.

As we walked into the club, Natsuki led me passed the groups standing by the door and all the familiar faces and took me to the end of the bar. I took my seat as she stood protectively over me. I know what she was looking for. She was looking for any more guys wearing all black and sunglasses, with tattoos around their collars and on the visible skin on their wrists, wondering if that ink would cover the rest of their torsos as well. "You don't have to worry so much." I muttered.

I didn't think my words would be heard over the music but she narrowed her eyes as she combed the crowd, "I should have brought my gun." That was her response. A sense of dread filled me then. There was no way that they could have known that we were coming tonight. That's what I wanted to tell her, but I don't think that she would listen to me at this point. Damnit, I didn't want this. I didn't want her sulking the night away thinking that the Tiger was out to get her. I wanted this night to be fun for us.

A bartender placed a drink nearby, and I grabbed it before anyone else could notice its existence. Reaching up, I cupped one side of Natsuki's face and made her look at me. Her eyes were dark now, full of anger. She hated the Tora; hated them with every drop of blood in her body. But I didn't want her to feel hateful tonight. Any night but tonight. I held the drink up and pressed the small red straw to her lips, "Drink." I commanded. She blinked at me. I didn't have to read minds to know what she was thinking. _'Are you serious?' _"Drink."

She took the small straw between her lips and took a small sip. I frowned, "Drink!" I said loudly, narrowing my eyes at her. She sighed and drank. She continued to sip the alcohol through the narrow red straw until only ice clung to the bottom of the cup. When she was finished I put the cup back onto the counter and smiled up at her, though she didn't look pleased, "Nao, I know that you want to have fun tonight but I'd rather be on high alert." she said, leaning down and talking into my ear.

Rolling my eyes, I stood from my stool but kept my closeness to her, "Right now, you are going to come with me," I paused to snatch a shot of whatever alcohol off the bar and down it, "and we are going to dance. And you are going to have fun. And then I'm going to do what I came here to do and you are going to keep dancing with whatever girl takes my place after I leave." I said, smacking the shot glass back down onto the bar and grabbing her by a belt loop on her pants. I led her through the crowds around the bar and onto the dance floor. As soon as I felt she couldn't escape me, I spun and wrapped my arms around her neck, locking my body against hers.

She reacted by instinct, putting her hands on my hips and holding me tightly against her. I smirked up at her and moved my hips against hers to the beat of the music; hers rocked back in return. I figured by now the alcohol was beginning to cloud her mind, because her shoulders relaxed and her dancing came to her easier. I don't really know if you could call it dancing, though. The music in Lost wasn't something with lyrics that you remembered, it was beats and tunes, mixed together in a fast pace meant to get you thirsty so that you'd buy more drinks and get drunker and dance more and get thirstier so that you'd buy more drinks. But now the song changed to drums, slow and steady, all the while picking up tempo and keeping the dance floor moving with the intensity that came with a drum line. I felt my body shiver in excitement.

My thoughts cleared as I felt my own drink from before cloud my mind. I held onto Natsuki tighter and rocked my hips against her own harder. Her breath on my neck sped up in tempo as we moved faster in sync. I glanced at her eyes and saw them watching my movements. She was still checking me out... I smirked slightly and hid my face in her neck, tightening my hold on her once again.

Natsuki responded by gripping my hips tighter and pulling me roughly against her, all but forcing me to grind against her. I complied, rocking less to the music and more with her. One of my hands fell from her neck and traced the collar of her V-neck all the way down to her cleavage, the other rose and tangled itself in her hair. All the while my tongue snaked out and drew lazy circles against her neck.

I felt the rumble in her chest before I heard her. Her hips jerked this way and that, causing friction in my core and making me gasp against her neck. My breath against her neck was ragged. I gripped the front of her shirt and grinded back, biting my own lip at the heat that came off of her. The space around us from when she joined the dance floor was gone now. Couples and groups all danced together against the drum beat, adding to the energy around us, everyone seemingly as focused on their partner as we were with each other. It was intense. I gulped and pulled at Natsuki's shirt, trying to get her closer. I raised my head, licking the length of her neck and tasting the sweat that was forming there.

It only made me thirsty. God I could use another drink... "Natsuki." I tried to whisper it normally, but it came out more as a breathy moan. The drums pounded louder in the background. We both shivered. Her hands moved up, gripping my sides beside my breasts. Her thumbs stroked their sides, making me grind against her harder; I needed the friction.

I could feel myself getting wet with arousal. Hard rock guitar joined the drums in their insane beat and I shivered again. An Indian voice started chanting under the sounds of the instruments, only adding to their power. It made me want to moan. Maybe I did. I couldn't tell. All I knew was that Natsuki was staring at me with those intense glowing eyes, begging me to let her have me, and that if I didn't get a drink right now I'd drag her to the bathroom in that moment. "Stay." I said into her neck, removing myself from her grip and sliding off the dance floor and going back to the bar.

"Lemon drop." I said loudly to the nearest bartender. I was panting and sweating, and way too horny for my liking. Fuck that Mutt and her knowledge of exactly how to get me going. And fuck those drums!

"Well, well, well, look who it is." a male voice said from beside me. I looked over from my place at the bar and saw none other than Reito Kanzaki looking at me, showing off that award winning smile. Oh yea... my plan. That's convenient. Before I could say anything back, the bartender placed a beautifully fruity drink before me and I snatched it up, drinking thirstily until my throat burned at the amount of alcohol in it. My mind drew foggier within a few seconds. Reito raised his brows beside me, "Thirsty?" he asked, handing the bartender some money to pay for my drink.

I gulped the burning citrus down and nodded. It was so cool and calming... "Dancing." I said to him, pointing to the dance floor. We both looked out at it. I saw that Natsuki was now dancing with some blonde girl that looked vaguely familiar – probably from school – and turned back to Reito with a smile, "It seems my dancing partner is busy now. Thanks for the drink." I said, licking the straw into my mouth and drinking it with a smile. Very busy... Natsuki was pouring all her attention that she was giving me into that blonde. Horny Kuga… poor girl. I'm somewhat surprised they weren't already on their way to the bathroom.

"Anything for a pretty lady." he said, returning my smile. I pretended to look over the dancing crowd again and let him check me out. I was still standing, so his eyes raked over the shirt, the leggings, my ass, and legs; everything. Finally when his eyes returned to my face I looked back at him, never letting my smile leave my face. "You look a little flushed." He added.

I giggled and nodded, drinking more, "I think it may be the alcohol. Or maybe the grinding. I don't know, but either way, I'm hot." I said, removing a hand from my drink and fanning myself off. Wow, I sounded dumb. The boy beside me nodded in agreement and let his eyes flow over my body again, not caring if I knew that he did. I gave him a knowing smirk, "I heard you were dating Fujino now." I said.

Reito bit his lip and leaned his head back, "Yea yea... I got together with her before I got to finish my chase after you." he admitted. I knew it either way. He used to flirt with me all the time, trying to get into my pants. Today was his lucky day.

"Oh, is the chase over?" I asked innocently, leaning against the bar and finishing off the last of my drinking, feeling it swim freely throughout my veins. It felt glorious. "That's no fun." I finished, putting my drink on the bar and turning so that my body was facing him now.

Within a second, two more glasses were in front of us. This time, they were pink and tasted sweeter. Reito took his and threw the straw in the floor, preferring to take a few big gulps at a time. I still sipped mine lightly. Reito ran a hand threw his hair and grinned at me, "Well, Shizuru's with her friends right now. I'm left down here, all alone." he said, his dark topaz eyes dancing with mischief.

I shifted closer towards him, letting my shoulder touch his lightly, "Well... you're not alone now, are you?" I asked playfully, running a hand though my own hair and continuing to sip my drink, letting the red straw rest against my bottom lip when I was finished.

His attention gathered wholly on my lips, so, I licked them. He copied the action. I bit my lip slightly and took another drink from the straw. Reito shifted as well, turning his body to face me, "Did you know that they have an upstairs section?" he asked, his empty hand pointing directly above us.

I lifted my head and followed his finger up, even though I already knew what was up there. Above the square club was a second story, barely. The center of the second story was nonexistent and only small walkways were there, clinging to the walls. Even now, people were standing on there, couples making out or friends leaning over the metal railings with their drinks in their hands, watching everyone else at the bar and the dance floor. I shrugged and returned my gaze to Reito, "Yea, what of it?"

His grin widened as he pointed exactly where I knew he would, "Over the storage there are rooms. Private rooms. Some big, some small. All for important people." he said. I see, he wasn't just pointing out that there was a private place that we could go; he was trying to impress me.

Alright Kanzaki, I'll play along. I met his eyes with feigned amazement and excitement. I threw my straw onto the floor next to his and finished the rest of my drink in a single gulp, looking at him with a childish grin, "Do you think... I mean I'd love to see the inside of one. Can we...?"

His grin matched mine, showing his obvious excitement. He bowed slightly and held his hand out in front of me, which I happily accepted. He took hold of me and guided me from the bar to the side of the dance floor. Behind it was a small, steep, metal stair case that we climbed one by one. People were trying to come down at the same time and ended up having to go up again because it was only wide enough for one person at a time.

He led me all the way to the other side on the ledges of the second story to one of the smaller rooms. In front of the room was a man in a tight black shirt who happily accepted the money that Reito slipped him and unlocked the door for us. Inside was exactly what I thought it'd be. On one side was a small table and two chairs, and on the other was a love seat that took up an entire corner of the room. There were several pillows, but nothing extravagant. From behind me, Reito wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his chin on my shoulder, "Does this please you?" he asked me.

"Hmmm..." I hummed out. I could use another drink, but oh well, I guess I wasn't going to get one now. The boy's hands were wandering now, onto my thighs and my back, my ass and over my chest. I sighed and rolled my head back; Fujino was lucky. Kid knew what he was doing. "How long did you say Fujino would be busy with her friends?" I asked.

Reito chuckled and turned his head, kissing my neck and making me sigh again, "If we're lucky... all night." he muttered before licking the length of my neck, "But more than likely, only an hour." He finished, kissing me just below the ear.

I spun quickly and grinned at him, grabbing his hands from my body. I held them together and walked backwards towards the love seat, "Well I guess we better get started then." I said as sexily as I could. His grin widened as his pants tightened around his erection. I felt the back of my knees hit the love seat and fell back onto it, pulling Reito on top of me as well.

* * *

Walking down the staircase and by the dance floor, it only took me a few moments to find Natsuki. She was talking to that same blonde by the bar. She looked a little flushed, and a little worn out. They must have been dancing the whole time I was upstairs with Reito. I ran my hand through my hair before going up the bar, standing beside the two, "Natsuki, ready to go?" I asked quickly.

The two looked at me at once. The blonde quickly looked me over and then frowned. Natsuki looked me over as well, "Wow, you're glowing. I take the plan was a success?" she asked, sipping on the drink in front of her. Her face nearly matched the drink in their pink color.

I smirked back, "Oh yea. Had him right where I wanted him and then left him there."

"Who?" The blonde girl asked, raising her brows at me. She was curious but I could also see the small smile tugging at the edge of her mouth. She was happy I had been busy with someone other than Natsuki.

"Reito Kanzaki. We just had a little moment upstairs, if you know what I mean." I said, smirking widely and winking at her.

The blonde gasped and looked at me as if she'd seen a ghost, "Yuuki-san! He has a girlfriend!" she said.

I fake gasped and covered my mouth, "He does?!" I asked, trying my hardest to sound sincere. Over the blonde's shoulder I could see Natsuki biting back her laugh while giving me a thumbs up. I then dropped my hand and gaped at the girl, "He told me he was single! Who.. who is his girlfriend?" I asked dumbly.

"Shizuru Fujino." the girl said in a pitying voice.

Natsuki acted at once. She grabbed the girl shoulders and spun her so that she was no longer looking at me but instead was gazing into two bright emerald eyes, "Miyamoto." she said without an honorific. The blonde immediately blushed, "Please, promise me you won't tell Shizuru. I mean, promise me you won't tell her that it was Nao. You can tell anyone you want. Kanzaki-san is a bastard for lying to both Nao and to Fujino-san. Just don't tell her that it was Nao. Nao obviously had nothing to do with this." she said.

Miyamoto nodded determinedly, "I promise, Kuga-san. It was no fault of Yuuki-san's. But don't worry, Kanzaki will get what's coming to him." she said darkly.

Grinning, Natsuki leaned forward and kissed the girls cheek, which lit up an even brighter red, "Thank you, Miya-chan. I've got to leave now, but I'll see you at school, okay? And please, call me Natsuki?" she asked, letting go of the girl and returning to my side. The girl nodded eagerly and waved, saying her goodbyes, but we were already leaving the building by the time she finished.

"Sure got a way with the ladies, Mutt." I said, linking our arms together.

"And you got a way with the cheating boyfriends." she replied.

I shrugged, "Ah, what can I say. It's a gift." I said chuckling. Natsuki laughed with me and took out the car keys from her pocket. It wasn't until we were closer to the car did we see that there was someone by it. Well, not by it, they were leaning against it. As we got closer, a familiar tuft of orange hair hung out in the moon light, "Tate, get the hell off my car!" I yelled.

The boy looked up at us and removed his sunglasses. The broken streetlight in the parking lot above us which was usually out flickered on, but only for a moment, making both Natsuki and I freeze in our tracks. Tate's face was etched in shadows of anger and pain. In one hand he held a cigarette, in the other he held his gun crossed over his chest. Natsuki instantly stepped ahead and put her arm out in front of me, "Put that away, Yuuichi." she growled, glaring at him.

The boy got off the car and walked over to us, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips and his gun swayed in the wind as he held it by his side. The light flickered again and his gun glinted in the light, looking much deadlier then before, "Natsuki... you need to come with me." he said, twitching his gun in his hand.

I grabbed Natsuki's arm and looked at her, shaking my head. Please don't go. Please Natsuki. Please. Please don't go. Don't go Natsuki! I wanted to scream the words at her but they wouldn't leave my mouth. I knew Tate was in the yakuza but this was the first time I'd seen him on business. With a gun, in that all black uniform. He looked so serious. So much different from when he was laughing with his friends in the lunch room. Natsuki wasn't looking at me though. She turned to me and shoved the car keys in my hand, "Stay." she commanded, moving to follow Tate.

I grabbed her again, shaking my head. "No, I'm coming with you." I finally managed to say.

She glared at me, "Nao, stay here. Listen to me."

"Don't you dare leave me here alone, Natsuki Kuga!" I yelled, clutching her arm tighter.

"Keep it down." Tate muttered, inhaling on his cigarette and blowing it out through his nose. His spiked hair made him look like a bull preparing for battle.

I saw the fear rise up in Natsuki's eyes. She was fearing for my safety. Good. Without saying another word, I held her hand instead of her arm and together we both followed Tate. He silently led us to the end of the parking lot and into an alley. In the center was a man. The man was on his knees and had his arms held by two others. On either side of the alley walls were yakuza lined up, leaning there. All either smoking or staring at Natsuki and I. I clutched her hand tighter in fear, she clutched mine in protectiveness. "What is this?" she asked.

The man on the ground looked up. In the moonlight I saw that his face was puffed up. Blood was running down from a cut on his forehead. It ran down his face, over his broken nose and pasted his crooked jaw. His hair was longer, past his shoulders, and it hung limply and heavily as it was coated in sweat and blood. Upon seeing Natsuki he grinned a bloody, broken grin, "Kruger..." he muttered.

"Shut your fucking mouth. Don't you dare speak his name." one of the yakuza holding him said. The man let him go for a moment only to slam his fist onto the other man's face, then grab him again. His head swung and he coughed up more blood, spit out a tooth and then let his head hang. Tate stepped forward, throwing his cigarette into a water puddle, "Tell her what you had in store for her. Tell her your plan." he commanded.

The man on the floor simply sat there for a moment before shaking his head, "I... was going to break into your car." he said simply. The two men holding him looked at Tate, who shook his head. Then the one who punched him held out the man's arm as straight as a board. The man on the floor gasped and moaned in pain, shaking his head wildly. Tate started walking forward and the man was suddenly gasping for breath, yelling and shaking wildly, trying to escape, "No, no please, wait please no! **No**! _NOOO_!"

Tate raised his leg and slammed it down onto the man's elbow, which bent out and snapped with a deafening ring that mixed in with my own gasp. It was like hearing a tree branch break. The man screamed in anguish. The two men then retreated, joining their brothers against the wall. Tate kneeled down and lifted the man's head, forcing him to look at him as the man's arm laid limply at his side, bent the wrong way. Tate smiled and shushed him, "No, now it's not good to lie. Why don't you tell the pretty lady what you told me." he said, letting go of the man's chin and gently, almost playfully, slapping his cheek twice.

The man was crying now. He was visibly shaking, with tears running down his face. The water twinkled in the moonlight and made his blood shine a dangerous bright red. But he bit his lip and heaved through his remaining teeth. He was crying, obviously in mortal pain. He needed a hospital. He was going to die. But the man simply sat there on his knees, looking straight down Tate stood and sighed, "You won't tell her, will you?" he asked.

The man shook his head and cried harder, his entire body shaking with his sobs. Tate lowered his sunglasses back onto his face and nodded. He lifted his arm... and without a second thought, shot the man in the head.

Red flew through the air and landed on the pavement. In the moonlight is was a shiny black, glistening as the man's body slumped forward and fell into the puddle, which swirled and danced with red. Tate turned his head our way and looked at us through the corner of his eye, his eyes shining golden in the moonlight, "...You should go." he said, pocketing his gun.

Go we did. Natsuki pulled me out of the alley and back to the car. We were out of the parking lot and gone within the minute. As we were leaving, we saw people flooding out of the club. Some running, some pushing, some crying. I hadn't known I was shaking until Natsuki was holding my hand. I hadn't known I was crying until I felt my hands being wet by the falling tears. I hadn't looked death in the eyes since that night so long ago. Death had followed me, and didn't miss it.

The entire way home, Natsuki gripped the steering wheel hard until her knuckles were as white as her face.

But she didn't cry. Not a single tear. She never cried for yakuza. None except her father.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: o.o**

**Natsuki: ...**

**Nao: ...**

**Tate: ... Wait, am I good or bad?**

**Nao: You just shot a guy!**

**Tate: But he obviously knew Natsuki! And he had some plan he didn't say!**

**Natsuki: You still shot him...**

**Me: Yea, but, Nao slept with Reito**

**Nao: -**shakes head**- Already regret it**

**Natsuki: So, what, Shu, you want to make your readers cry at some point in this story?**

**Me: ...pffffft... nooooo, noooooo why would I want that...?**

**Natsuki: Your sarcasm hurts me, Shu**

**Me: I mean, we're not even on chapter 5 yet...**

**Natsuki: What happens in chapter 5?**

**Me: Nothing. **

**Natsuki: Shu, what happens in chapter 5?**

**Me: -**pats her head**- Shhhhhhh little puppy... Review guys!**

**Natsuki: SHU!**

**Me: -**flees**-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Boo doop! Welcome back my lovelies to another chapter of ATR! Thank you for continuing to put up with my rambling beginning and end in this annoying bold text that contributes to the story in no way shape or form but can sometimes be mildly entertaining!  
**

**I said sometimes. **

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

I sat down at my desk, opening my bag quickly and peering inside. I had told my teacher that I had student council duties to attend to so that I may leave class early. It was a little white lie that would never come back to harm me, and would harm no other people. I just wanted an extra ten minutes before lunch started to look over my newest bit of information without anyone wondering what I was doing. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out two brown files and laid them down onto my desk.

Picking up the one on top, I silently opened it and looked at the emerald eyes that gazed back. She wasn't smiling in this picture.

_Name: Natsuki Kuga  
Age: 18  
DOB: August 15  
Height: 160cm  
Weight: 47kg  
Blood Type: B  
Parent Name: N/A, N/A_

I narrowed my eyes at the paper. The school didn't know who her parents were?

_Address: N/A_

Or where she lived for that matter... I closed her school file and quickly picked up the other. When I flipped it open, a certain red head was grinning and sticking her tongue out at me. Interesting picture.

_Name: Nao Yuuki  
Age: 17  
DOB: June 13  
Height: 153 cm  
Weight: 40 kg  
Blood Type: B  
Parent Name: N/A, N/A  
Address: 345 Central Dr., Apt 420. Fuuka, Japan 18057_

I sighed and closed the file. The school didn't know who their parents were. Either of them. The only way that was possible was if the city of Fuuka didn't know who their parents were, and that was only possible if they were either foreign orphans or the files had been destroyed. They both look Japanese enough - although I'm not sure about Yuuki-san - so that must mean their files were destroyed. But who destroys the files of two teenage girls? Natsuki also didn't have a posted address, but that just meant she was probably in the process of moving at the time.

The door to the student council office creaked open then, and I looked up to see Yukino carrying her bento box in with her, "Ara, working through lunch?" I asked, smiling at her.

The girl jumped a bit, startled by me, "S-Shizuru-san, I wasn't expecting you to be in here." she said smiling, closing the door behind her. She walked into the room still smiling, but when her eyes peeked down onto the papers onto my desk, I twitched my arm out to try to cover the files. It was too late though. Yukino slightly narrowed her eyes at me, "...Don't you think you're taking your interest in Natsuki-chan a little too far?" she asked me.

I sighed and nodded a bit, "I do suppose you're right." I said, sliding the files off my desk and putting them back in my bag. I knew Yukino thought that I was digging too deep. I thought so, too. Lately, the bluenette was what consumed my thoughts for the majority of the day. Everyone I asked about her seemed to know so little. All I got from my fellow classmates and even the most plugged-in people in school was that she didn't really date – hooked up though – and that her best friend was Nao Yuuki.

And that was it. Even the school knew nothing personal about either of them. Weren't in any clubs, no sports, no arts or special areas of studies. I knew more about Yuuki then I did Natsuki, and that's because of the business class that I share with her. I knew that she was smart, very much so. She did excellent in all of her classes, excelled in math and language courses, and her teachers adored her. Digging into Natsuki I'd realized she did well in all of her classes as well, something I didn't expect. However, she was brilliant, and would have an easy time getting into most universities. Other then her grades, however, Natsuki continued to be an enigma that I couldn't solve.

I only wanted to learn about her because I was curious. I'd always done that, my father said. When I found something that I didn't understand or something that I wanted to know about I would poke and probe and twist and turn until I knew everything I could. Natsuki was more like a specimen in a lab. One girl, Chie Harada, had asked me why I hadn't just talked to Natsuki myself. It was because the girl disliked me, obviously.

Or, disliked my father. I knew that much. I blamed it on Yuuki though. In our business class, whenever there was a comparison between two companies, Fujino CORP. was always her bad guy. My father's company could do no right in her eyes. What bothered me most was Kuga-san's reasoning for their dislike in my father. "Because Satan." was what she said. At first I had no idea what it meant. Until I looked it up on the internet later that afternoon. Satan was the figure of pure evil in the eyes of followers of the Christian, Jewish and Muslim religions across the world, and was also mentioned in various other religions under various other names. My father was the picture of pure evil to those two.

I sighed and pinched my forehead. My interest in the Kuga girl was completely scientific, but... maybe I was too interested? I'd never devoted so much of my personal time into just **learning **about another person.

The door opened again as I put my bag on the floor, though this time it opened with force and meaning. Haruka walked in, a huge grin on her face. Yukino perked up and smiled at the sight. Even I had to smile a bit at the happiness that flowed off the blonde. Her nickname among the students may be 'The Lion' because of her 'roar' of a yell, but she has her moments of happiness, "Ara, you're in a good mood." I said.

Haruka nodded at me and went to Yukino's desk, sitting on top of it, "Yup! 'Cause one more day and one of my biggest headaches will be gone!"

"And by that you mean...?"

"Kuga!" she yelled, grinning and actually patting herself on the back. My ears perked up. I didn't have to ask any questions, Haruka was too excited to keep her mouth shut, "She's absent today, along with that red head she's always with. If she misses another day of school this week, she'll be at her maximum for the month, which gives her a detention. And she's at her max for detentions too, meaning she'll get suspended. And she's already on probation in the school. One more suspension and she'll be expelled!"

My stomach hurled itself against my abdomen in response. Haruka was too busy being happy to notice. Even Yukino had a deep set frown etched onto her face. She didn't want Natsuki to leave, either. ...And neither did I. Obviously... obviously I couldn't learn about the girl if she got expelled. "Haruka..." I muttered, shaking myself free and sitting up straighter, trying to seem like my president self, "Shouldn't the school warn her about the impending expulsion?" I asked.

The blonde on the desk shrugged, "The school has no place to call, no address to send her a notice. As far as they know, she's homeless. I mean, she's obviously not, but they don't keep track of personal phone numbers and no one here has her number. The only person who for sure has her number is Yuuki, and she's gone too." she explained.

Well... pardon my French, shit. I deflated back into my chair as the bell signaling lunch rang. All Natsuki has to do to stay in this school with me is come to school for the rest of the week. I mean, stay in the school in general. Just staying put.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. If only Yuuki-san had been in class, she could pass on the message to Natsuki... or I can.

Reaching back into my bag, I pulled out Yuuki-san's file and opened it, looking at her address. If I gave her the message that Natsuki had to come to school all week I'm sure that she could pass on the message. She must know where the bluenette lives, or at least have her number. The two came to and left school together every day. It was the safest bet. I stood from my desk with a small smile, "Girls, I have an errand to run during lunch. Don't cause too much trouble with your celebrations, Haruka-san."

"You got it, Bubuzuke!" she said, grinning widely at me. I ignored the look of concern on Yukino's face and left the room. As covertly as possible, I went outside the school grounds via the forest around the border and found my car in the parking lot. I quickly entered the address into the car's navigation system and went on my way.

The drive lasted no more than ten minutes, which suited me perfectly since had a long lunch. I would have plenty of time to relay the message and get back to school for my afternoon classes. Walking up the staircase of the apartment building, I followed the numbers on the doors until I found the right one. Apartment 420. I raised my brows and looked around. This was... an extremely nice apartment for someone who lived alone. As far as I know, Yuuki-san didn't have a part-time job. This looked large and nice enough for two people to live comfortably. This was the type of apartment I would prefer to live in once I move away from father's house.

Either way, I smiled and knocked on the door a few times before taking a step back and waiting. Within a few moments, I heard the locks unclicking and was greeted with angry emerald eyes, "What do you w- .. Shizuru?" Natsuki asked dumbly, staring at me in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

My stomach vaulted again as I felt my cheeks light up. "Ara... Kuga-san..." I muttered, pointing to the floor. The bluenette looked down. She was only wearing her underwear...

The girl looked back up in shock, her face deeply red in a furious blush. It was... quite adorable. She slammed the door in my face and I heard screaming from beyond the door, but I couldn't help but smile a bit. For such an ill-mannered delinquent, she was slightly adorable. The door opened again to Natsuki, though this time, she was (sadly) wearing jeans and a plain white shirt. She looked at me in annoyance, "You... you didn't see anything." she muttered, blushing slightly.

"Ara... I do believe I saw Natsuki in her underwear. Very cute underwear." I said, smiling to myself again. She blushed a deep, heavy red again. It was cute. I mean, not in an admiring way, just purely in an observation type way. I do hope that I can see that blush again. Many, many times over.

She scoffed and looked at the ground, "What do you want?" she asked angrily, the blush still a light pink on her cheeks.

I smiled, "I was actually looking for Yuuki-san, but finding you here is even better. Do you usually spend the days you skip school at her home?" I asked.

"My home too." she muttered, looking back at me. They lived together? And Natsuki answered the door in her underwear... I suppose the rumors about their relationship were true. True enough for them to be in a relationship deep enough for them to live together. "What do you want with Nao, Fujino?" she asked impatiently.

I blinked and smiled at her again, slightly annoyed with myself for letting my thoughts get away from me. It didn't matter if she was dating the red head. Not at all. No reason to feel a sudden dislike towards the girl. Not that I did. "Nothing at all. I was hoping that she might pass information off to you, since the school doesn't have your home address." I said, taking her file out of my bag and handing it to her. She hastily flipped it open, her eyes growing hard when she saw it. Her eyes were so bright when I first met her, and even now when she was blushing, they were alive and full of light. Now they were dark... she looked completely different. "You're one day away from your maximum amount of days allowed for missing school this month. One more day and you'll be given a detention." I said.

She closed her file as my words went through her head. She knew what I was getting at. One more day and you're out. She shoved the file back into my hands and continued to glare at the ground as if trying to damn it to hell, "I..." she started, shifting nervously on her feet. A sudden look of concern crossed her face as she glanced over her shoulder back into the apartment, "I can't..." she muttered softly.

"Shut up, Mutt, you're going to school." Yuuki's voice floated from somewhere in the apartment.

The bluenette turned her body back to the apartment, "Nao, I'm not gonna leave you alone! Not after-" she cut herself off, her eyes flashing to me dangerously, knowing that I was listening in.

"Then you'd be leaving me alone for the rest of the year. Go to school, I can take care of myself!"

"Nao, listen to me-"

"Shut up, bitch, and go to school! You're making me sound like a mother!" the voice yelled angrily. From the side of my view, Yuuki crossed the dark apartment. only to stop in view of the door glare at the bluenette, "How do you expect to watch my back if you're expelled?" she said simply, disappearing into what I can only assume to be a bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Natsuki cringed at the sound and looked down again, hurt clearly visible on her face. This was the most I'd ever seen of the girl. In detention she was quiet and looked constantly of boredom. The only other thing I'd seen from her was anger, or her laughing in the lunch room. Though now, I could see the emotions swimming in her eyes in an almost mesmerizing fashion. The two must be going through something terrible. She looked up at me and smiled softly, "I guess I'll see you at school then." she said, moving to close the door.

"K-Kuga-san." I said, putting my hand out and stopping the door. She reopened it and looked at me, obviously confused. I was confused as well. I just- I didn't want to leave her yet. For... research purposes. I gulped and felt myself flush a bit, though I quickly suppressed it, "Are you okay?" I asked, looking her dead in the eyes for a moment.

She tensed a bit, and blushed as well, though hers was much brighter than mine. But her eyes hardened again after a moment, "Trying to play off as the perfect, caring president, eh?" she asked with a sneer.

It was my heart that lurched that time. It was the first time I'd been so pointedly insulted by someone who truly meant it. I blinked and shook my head, swallowing hard to rid myself of the emotions that had built up there, "No, Natsuki-chan, I do care." I said, seeing shock register across her face once again, "I told you, I misjudged you. Yukino... she's the shyest girl I have ever met and yet she put more trust into you then I've seen her put into anyone else." I said, trying to gather my thoughts and put them into the words quickly, "I'm sorry for prying into your life, I just became too interested in you. I apologize." I said, stepping back and bowing low to her.

When I raised my head, she was blushing hard again. She looked a bit dumbfounded. It took a moment for her to find her words (slightly adorable), "You... you're interested in me? Shizuru Fujino... in me, Natsuki Kuga?" she asked, clearly not believing her own words.

I blinked. Then nodded. Then forced my face to heat up. This was the most I had ever blushed in my life, "Ara, I suppose I simply wanted to know more about you..." I said, smiling at her with my best president smile. Though all I'd found out was that she's had several flings in the past few months. I bit the inside of my cheek and felt my smile fall from my face. How many girls had she been with? Did she love any of them?

She shook her head and sighed, "I think you're feeling a bit under the weather, Fujino, you're speaking nonsense." she said, confusion seemingly marked on her face permanently. I was confusing myself as well. I don't think there's ever been a time in my life thus far where I knew exactly what I was thinking and had no possible way to put it into coherent speech.

I simply nodded, "Perhaps. Although, I am looking forward to seeing you at school tomorrow. I must admit, when I heard you might be expelled, I thought the building wouldn't be quite the same without you." I said, smiling again, "I'm sure all the girls who favor you would be sorely disappointed as well."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and nodded, "You're really confusing, you know that?"

"No, simply annoyed that they get to know you better then I." I said, trying hard to keep a straight face. Perhaps if I found out all I could about the girl and satisfied my hunger for her interests, I could move on and forget about my interest in her. She obviously thought that that interest was romantic. I can assure her later that it isn't, but maybe if she thinks it is I'll have a better chance of speaking to her about her life. Before she could say another word I nodded to her, "Thank you for speaking with me, Kuga-san. And tomorrow, do call me by my first name."

She nodded lightly, still highly confused by our conversation, "Okay... see you then, 'Zuru." she said, and with that, closed the door.

Ara... 'Zuru. I like that...

* * *

I was pleased with myself walking back to the student council room. I passed on my message and guaranteed that Kuga-san wouldn't be expelled. She seemed to be having some type of relationship problem with Yuuki-san which was causing her to stay home, but hopefully they can get passed that. Obviously her schooling is much more important than her relationship. No matter how much she pushes the idea that school bores her. By the time I got to the room, I'd still have five minutes to finish my lunch (what I had started on the car drive back) and then I could go about my day.

Once I reached the student council room, I frowned slightly to see that Haruka and all her happiness had disappeared. My frown deepened once I saw Yukino looking at me so sadly, "You went to see Natsuki-chan, didn't you?" she asked me, staring at me hard to see if I was going to lie to her or not.

But I had no reason to lie, "Yes, I delivered the message of possible expulsion to her myself." I told her, smiling and walking passed her to my desk, "Ara, actually, I had tried to pass it onto Yuuki-san, however it seems those two best friends are in a different sort of relationship and are living together." I said shallowly. I sat at my desk and turned my eyes to Yukino only to see she was still staring at me.

"They're not going out..." she muttered, confusion filling her face, "Friday at Lost I saw Kuga-san with-" she cut herself off there, her eyes widening a bit as she looked at me fearfully.

Kuga-san was there at Lost Friday as well? No doubt Yuuki-san was with her. I wonder if they knew anything about the unsolved murder that took place last night; though I doubt it, everyone in club was gone within five minutes. We were some of the last ones out since we were upstairs in a private room, and I didn't see them. They were probably one of the first to leave the scene. Bringing myself back to reality, I smirked at Yukino slightly, feeling the need to tease her a bit, "Would you rather Kuga-san stay single, Yukino-chan?"

The girl blushed a bit but she shook her head, "You know that... that I like..-"

"Haruka-san. Yes." I finished her sentence for her, watching her blush deepen from a simple pink to a dark red at the mention of the name. I raised my brows at her and smiled, "If you love Haruka-san so much, why sleep with Kuga-san this summer?" I asked her, watching her face carefully.

The girl sighed and looked straight ahead. I felt a story coming along so I fished my lunch out of my bag and quickly started eating it as Yukino spun her tale, "I had gone to elementary school with Natsuki-chan and Nao-san. I wasn't their friend or anything, and I know absolutely nothing about them, but they were always dropped off together by the same scary looking woman and picked up by her as well. They haven't changed much from then. But when I came here to the academy, they were the only two people I had known from my old school, and yet I still wasn't brave enough to talk to them.

"But this summer, as you know, I went to a party with Haruka-san and Natsuki-chan and Nao-san were there. Haruka was being as loud as usual, and was getting enough attention for her to be roped into a party game. She was shoved into a closet with some boy that was there and they were locked in for a game called Seven Minutes in Heaven." I watched Yukino as she told the tale. The idea of Haruka kissing some boy obviously made her upset, but there seemed to be a hint of anger in her eyes as well, "I knew that I liked Haruka and I didn't want her with some boy. But I was plagued by thoughts of confessing to her and what if she kissed me and what if I was a bad kisser and what if she didn't like me because of it and how I had no experience or knowledge of any of it and ho-"

"Deep breaths, Yukio-san." I muttered, cutting her off. She looked at me and nodded, embarrassed by her tendency to rant. But she continued the story nonetheless, "Anyway, I was scared because I was so inexperienced. Then I found Natsuki-chan... she was talking with multiple girls. To say they were all over her would be an understatement. But when she saw me she suddenly smiled and waved, shouting my name. She ran towards me and hugged me. She whispered to me to please help her get away from the.. bimbos around her. So I hugged her back and led her away from the girls. Natsuki-chan took me upstairs, telling me that the house belonged to a friend of hers and that she could hide in one of the bedrooms until Nao-san was ready to leave.

"Well… when we were in the room, she asked me how she could pay me back for getting her away from the girls. And also because I'd gotten her out of detention before as well." Yukino blushed slightly, "I meant to say… "show me how to kiss" but I said "show me how to please a girl, and..." Yukino bit her lip and shook her head, "She seemed embarrassed at first, but she only shrugged, and I could tell she'd already been drinking, and then kissed me and... I didn't know how to react..." she said, finishing her story.

I swallowed the last of my vegetables and nodded, "So you and Kuga-san had sexual relations because of her owing you a favor and you asking the wrong thing." I said, looking at the girl.

She nodded and placed her forehead on her desk, sighing heavily, "Yes. But Kuga-san is very nice, and she knew that I am... the way that I am and she was extremely gentle and.. loving with me. I had tried talking to her when we returned to school and that's when she tried to help with my interest in Haruka. She said she'd help in any way possible. So please, Shizuru-sama, don't think of her as such a terrible person. I know she seems a bit rough but she's nothing but gentle with Nao-san and she's a wonderful friend."

I smiled at the girl sincerely. "Very well, Yukino-san. I trust your judgment of people's characters entirely."

She looked up and returned my smile, "So then... you'll stop being so interested her?" she asked.

I blinked. "Ara, my interest in her now has nothing to do with my old impression of her. I simply wish to know more about her." I said. Yukino nodded, but I could tell she was still skeptical about my doings.

The warning bell rang then, signaling the end of lunch and telling the school to prepare for classes to start again. Yukino sat up at once and started gathering her things, "I'm sorry Fujino-sama, I have to go meet Haruka-san-" and then she was gone, out the door.

I smiled as she left and went into my bag. I pulled out a file and opened it, grabbing a pen off my desk. Under _Address:_ I crossed out _N/A _and wrote _see Nao Yuuki._ I'd return the files to the principle at the end of the day. Though I couldn't help but wonder about Yukino's story. So then, Kuga-san was actually not as bad a delinquent as I'd thought. In which case, I'd love to get to know her softer side...

Putting the file back into my bag, I pulled out my phone as I rose from my desk. 1 new message. I raised my brows as I flipped open my phone. Strange, Reito-kun usually didn't send me messages during the day.

'Shizuru, call me before lunch ends'

I blinked in confusion. What was so important that he needed to talk to me right now? I immediately called him, listening to the rings anxiously. I hope nothing bad had happened to my Reito-kun.

"_Hello? Shizuru?"_

"Yes, Reito-kun, did something happen? Why did you need me to call you?"

"..._I uh.. I just really missed you for some reason." _

"Really?" I asked, feeling myself smile. He was so sweet…

"_Yea, you know, I just heard some stuff that made me think of you and I suddenly missed you very much. Do you think I can see you after school today?" _

"Of course. Perhaps we can get some frozen yogurt."

"_That sounds great babe." _I heard him sigh. Was he relieved at something?

"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you."

"_Yea, me too. I mean, I love you too."_

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

**Me: WEEEEE this chapter's mostly filler WEEEEEEEE! But I got to use my favorite saying that I use against my shy friend  
**

**Natsuki: Which is...?**

**Me: Slight adorable! She gets shy/mad when I say it, tries to argue, and I just yell that in her face.  
**

**Natsuki: Why does sh-**

**Me: SLIGHTLY ADORABLE**

**Natsuki: ...-**sigh**-**

**Nao: There's also not much to discuss cause this chapter is pretty straight forward. Why have an omake?**

**Me: Becaaaaaause there are a few chapters that are about half the length of the others or less, the next chapter being one of them. So this is to announce that:**

**Some chapters will be updated on Fridays, and there will still be the usual every Sunday update as well. **

**Natsuki: So, next chapter 5 up on Friday **

**Nao: And 6 on Sunday**

**Shizuru: And you'll tell the readers when an early update is coming? **

**Me: You guys satisfy the multiple voices in my head... Yes. Exactly. Thanks for reading everyone! Leave a review, tell me what you think. This is prewritten but I'm adjusting to fit the needs and assumptions of the readers to keep everything tight ended. If there's something you don't like or understand, review or shoot me a PM. I can answer questions/update oncoming chapters to stop any and all confusion. All is well. **

**Doing the final proof reading for the chapter is a bitch. I got in a car accident yesterday, my baby Audi is totaled, sitting in my driveway in various pieces, and I'm so fucking sore. Hurts to sit and stand, wrist hurts, I think I pulled every single muscle in my right arm... But must say up to post chapter... ugh. I hate you readers for making me love writing so much. **

**Nao: But you have a cute girl on skype so you're fine**

**Me: :3 slightly adorable **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

A small girl sat on a couch by her father, clutching her stuffed spider tightly. They were watching a scary movie (her first scary movie) in celebration of her father's new found fortune. By the door to the high rising Beijing penthouse stood two strangely tall men, both bald, both very muscular. They stood in suits with sunglasses on, gazing straight ahead like twins reflected in a mirror.

The father was a stout man, not particularly tall and not particularly skinny. He had a full head of black hair that he slicked back over his head. His daughter was clutched under his arm as they both watching a woman with black hair over her face and pale pale white skin drag herself over the floor towards a woman who was sitting against the wall. The woman closed her eyes and screamed, and when she reopened her eyes the woman was gone. She looked around and then stood for her escape, but as she stood full length the other woman had her feet against the ceiling as she stood upside down. Both woman and the little girl all screamed at the same time.

The man on the couch held his daughter tighter and pet her head, telling her not to worry, his bright blue eyes reassuring her. A woman in an apron with bright red hair stood in the corner, shaking her head, "Honey, are you sure she's old enough for this movie?" she asked.

The man on the couch looked unabashed, "Old enough, of course! She's…" he drifted off, looking at the girl in his arms, "how old are you again?"

The girl stood on the couch and pounded a small fist against his chest, "I'm 5, daddy! Duuuh!" she yelled.

The man nodded his head and turned back to his wife, "Duuuh, she's five! Plenty old enough!" he said happily, pulling the girl down onto his lap, "She's a fighter this one, too!"

The woman came over and deposited two brownies into the awaiting hands of her family members, "Just don't get too scared, okay, hun?" she asked, smiling at the girl.

The younger girl changed her demeanor and nodded, grinning up at the woman, "Okay mommy, I promise!"

"Thanks, love." the man on the couch said, leaning up to kiss his wife before she started to retreat back to the kitchen.

By the door, one of the twins cracked a smile. But he stopped when a knock sounded on the door. All three members of the family stopped. One of the twins stepped in front of the door and looked through the peephole. The sound of a gunshot went off and the man's head flew backwards as blood and bits of brain splattered out of the back of his skull. His skull pieces bounced off the roof like broken pieces of piano keys, leaving blood in their wake as he fell backwards.

A dark black eye looked through the hole where the peephole once was.

The father slammed a hand over his daughter's mouth to silence her screams. The other twin backed off and pulled out a gun, pointing it to the door. "Juliet, get back in the kitchen!" the husband roared, his words barely heard over the sound of several gunshots as the lock around the door was blasted open.

The man scooped up his daughter and started running up the stairs. The door was kicked open, making the man stop for a moment. The other twin went down as three bullets lodged themselves in his chest. The man saw his wife backed against the wall, silent screams coming forth from her horrified face as a man stepped into the penthouse. "Juliet!" the man yelled again as the unknown assassin shot her in the gut. The woman grabbed at her stomach, her screams of agony and pain still as silent as a haunted wood as she slid down the wall, leaving red streaks behind her. Her chest heaved with pain as the tears ran down her cheeks as she mouthed one last '_I love you_' to her husband.

The husband turned then and ran up the stairs, throwing open a door and placing his daughter on the floor. The girl looked up at her father with tears rolling down her face, "Hun, I need you to go under the bed and stay there. Stay under the bed and no matter what you hear, don't make a sound!" he said in loud whispered.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" the girl asked, clutching her stuffed spider tighter to her chest, "Why isn't mommy with us? Mommy should be with us daddy! Why was mommy bleeding?"

The man sniffed his own tears back as they threatened to spill over his eyes. His voice broke and cracked when he tried to speak, "She's fine, hun! Get under the bed!" he said, pushing his daughter towards the bed. She got under herself, crawling all the way back to the wall. "I'm going to get her right now." she heard a broken man say.

Her dad was standing by the dresser, rummaging around for something. The girl put a leg of her own spider in her mouth a bit down on it hard, trying to control her sounds. Her daddy told her to be quiet, so she would. Daddy was always right. Mommy was okay.

The door to the room was kicked in then. She bit the leg hard to keep in her scream of surprise. She heard her father curse and saw his feet move to face the door. One gunshot rang out.

Her father fell to the floor, his back to her. His gun fell to floor and slid across the room, away from the bed.

The girl took more spider legs into her mouth and bit them hard, rubbing furiously at her tears to try and see if her father was okay. But she couldn't see, she was crying too much and everything was too blurry. The other pair of shoes crossed the room and stood on the other side of her father. The man kicked her father's chest so that he was now laying on his back.

The girl saw her father's pale face, his mouth dripping blood, his dull eyes looking up at the roof. Before she could close her own eyes another shot rang off and her father's head jumped back. His head slid to the side, facing away from her. The girl didn't have to use much of her imagination before the image of her father with a hole in his forehead flashed in her mind.

With the movie from downstairs still playing in the background and more screams flowing through the door, the girl stayed under the bed as the unknown man sat on the bed above her as the mattress sank down right in front of her eyes. She bit her spider's legs and kept crying, waiting until her father told her to come out. The man on the bed sat there for a while until his voice rang out, "Connect me to the boss."

...

"This is Satan. It's done."

...

"Of course they're all dead, who do you think you're dealing with?"

...

"Yes, sir."

...

"I understand. I'll return to Fuuka as soon as possible for the rest of my payment."

...

"Thank you for the opportunity, Mr. Fujino."

And then the man stood and walked out of the room. The girl stayed under the bed for a long while. Until she'd cried all the tears in her body out, until her breathing evened out from the sheer pain in her chest, and until she'd all but gnawed off two of her spider's legs. The small girl crawled out from under the bed and crouched by her father, poking his shoulder, "Daddy?"

Getting no answer, the girl left the room. She leaned against the wall as she slid down the stairs, holding her spider in front of her chest. The twins were on the floor lying across each other. Strange red stuff was on the roof, dripping onto the two of them. Her front door was open; a giant splintered hole was where the doorknob used to be. Against the wall she saw her mom lying on the floor. Police sirens cut through the sounds from the movie as they continued to grow ever louder.

She ran to her mother and kneeled by her, holding her mother's shirt in her hand, "Mommy?" she asked, looking at her mother's closed eyes, "Mommy... mommy wake up."

The little girl felt more tears pooling in her eyes, "Mommy..." she breathed, her voice cracking unbearably, "Mommy... mommy you have to get up!" she screamed clutching her mom's chest, the heat behind her eyes becoming unbearable, "Daddy said you were okay! Mommy you have to get up! Mommy!"

The girl sank further down and dropped her head hopelessly, her tears falling into the spider plushie she had on her lap, "You can't be dead mommy... you **can't** be... mommy!" her cried, her shoulders shaking violently as she unleashed the sadness within her.

_Nao! Nao, wake up!_

"Mommy..."

"_Nao!" _

I shot up in my bed. My chest was heaving, my face and neck and ears were wet, and Natsuki was leaning over me looking at me helplessly. In the next second, Natsuki pulled me into her chest, rubbing my hair reassuringly, "It's okay, Nao. It was just a nightmare. It's okay, Nao... it's okay.." she whispered, holding me tightly.

I looked over her shoulder at the raggedy old stuffed spider sitting on my dresser. I let a cry escape me before I clutched Natsuki desperately, sobbing loudly into her chest. "Mommy..." I muttered, crying and screaming even louder. The last of my mother I'd seen was when the police ripped me off her shirt, trying to get me away from her corpse. Natsuki held me tighter as I continued to cry and mutter things. I only went back to sleep when Natsuki crawled into bed beside me and held me tightly until I'd cried all the tears in my body out, until my breathing evened out from the sheer pain in my chest, and until I saw the two missing legs off my spider, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: RIGHT IN THE FEELS  
**

**Nao: You sick bastard, making everything add up and make sense**

**Me: ...Yup. Regular update still on Sunday guys, and next week will most likely be an early update as well. Leave a revew, tell me your thoughts. I swear chapter 6 is WAY more light hearted then this...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Bit of an afternoon update cause it's Super Bowl Sunday and I was busy this morning preparing for the on coming party... You guys will like this update though D: I promise  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Seduce her."

"No."

"Seduce her."

"Never."

"I don't know why you're fighting this."

"I don't know why you're pushing this."

"Because it'd be amazing if you seduced her."

"What, do you want to watch?" I growled out, glaring at the red head on my bed. But she wasn't looking at me. She was staring at her phone, texting Chie just as she had been since yesterday afternoon. I was preparing for school so that I wouldn't get expelled and she was gossiping away with our old pal. From what she'd told me between her fervent texting and extremely girly squeals of excitement, that blonde chick from Lost was telling the tale of Kanzaki's infidelity to anyone and everyone willing or unwilling to listen.

I guess since then other girls had been stepping forward, admitting that they had been with prince charming as well. Nao didn't have to say much more for me to understand her excitement. Kanzaki's image was ruined. He was no longer prince charming, he was a lying cheat. Just a bastard and a cheater who had broken the heart of the schools ever-so-loved president and had done it multiple times with multiple girls. Plus, since Miyamoto-san had kept true to her word and hadn't mentioned Nao's name, my little red head was off the hook. She had destroyed Kanzaki and no blame would come back to her. And, Fujino would have her heart broken.

Nao was also excited to return to school once the thing at Lost had blown over. It was the first murder she'd seen in a very long time and it made her have a nightmare about her past. I haven't heard my best friend cry and yell so loudly since we were kids. But yesterday she had done what we always do. Suck it up, throw the emotions away and try as best as you can to forget it. It was a useful method for us so far. Plus, that one message from Chie had lifted her spirits quite a bit.

The past: forgotten. Now she was free to focus on her destruction of Shizuru Fujino. Sadly, that now involved me seducing the girl. Which was the last thing that I wanted to do at this point. Well, maybe not the last; she's hot. But not the first.

First was Miyamoto, that blonde from Lost. She was a cutie and on the archery team. However, Nao was ignoring my wishes and only wanted to see Fujino dragged even further down.

"Okay, hear me out." Nao said, sitting up and snapping her phone shut. I rolled my eyes and continued to glare at her as I put on my sweatshirt, "People are coming out about it. Reito knows he's fucked. He hates you. Fujino's gonna be torn up about it. You handle women like no other fucker I have ever seen. You comfort her, he loses his mind, and she's not as heartbroken because she has you. Plus, she's interested in you. She came to our home to tell you so. So what's the problem?" she asked me.

"Yea, I don't want Fujino interested in me, in any way, shape or form, how about that." I said, grabbing my bag and heading out of the room. Nao jumped off my bed and ran to follow me. She grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks, looking up at me with her pouty face that she knew I loathed, "That's not gonna work." I said.

She continued to pout though, looking up at me, "Fine then, don't seduce her. Just become friends with her. Whether she's interested in you in a romantic way or not... you could get really close to her. Don't tell me you don't know how useful that could be in the future." she said, her pout slowly turning into a smirk, "Don't tell me you aren't interested in learning a few of her secrets." she said, grinning widely at me.

I groaned and shook out of her grasp, stepping back and continuing to glare, "I don't like it. I mean..." I stopped, looking at my friend desperately. I couldn't tell her that hearing Shizuru say she was interested in me made my heart beat like an oarsman's drum. I hadn't blushed like that since...- plus the idea of Shizuru liking me with her being so high born and all... I didn't like the idea at all. I know Nao felt like she had to avenge her father but I don't think me sleeping with Fujino's daughter was going to cut it. I sighed, "What if... what if she actually does like me and I'm just feeding the beast?"

She raised her brows, "Then you have a super hot new girlfriend with a lot of power within the school?" I sighed. She had me there. Nao was frowning at me now. She smiled a bit and stepped forward, hugging me tightly, "You really don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be nice to be a little closer to her."

You guilt tripping _bitch_. I knew she was right, not just for her sake but for mine too. If Satan really was working for Fujino now, then maybe his daughter really was my best bet for getting close to him. I just wish the girl I wanted to get close to wasn't so good at making me so flustered. Wait, why am I so nervous anyway? I've charmed a dozen girls, I can do some more. Especially one with a broken heart. This might just be the easiest rebound ever, "Fiiiiine." I said, hugging the red head back.

She jumped up and down at once, running towards the door and holding it open for me, "Sweet! Now remember, you're gorgeous and sexy and chicks love it when you're quiet and uninterested!" she yelled, pumping her fist in the air like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and walked passed her, leaving our apartment while she continued to cheer me on. She was right though, girls were oddly interested in me for my ability to appear to be doing nothing. If that works on Shizuru, this'll be a cake walk.

* * *

Arriving at the front of the school was as normal as any other day, except for one thing. Everyone was highly involved with whispering. Girls and guys alike were in groups of four or five, but they didn't lift their heads for more than a second before they dipped them down again to continue their secret sharing. Maybe I felt a little more awkward because I didn't have Nao to express my worry to, but the red head would only grin at the sight. I knew that all these girls were no doubt talking about Reito Kanzaki. What makes gossipers talk more than the vice president of the student body cheating on his girlfriend, the student council president? Nothing. Maybe if Shizuru was pregnant. But there was no way I could ever believe that. The girls too smart for that, and too proud to be with a bastard.

"Okay so, Natsuki." A girl fell into step beside me, typing away at a message on her phone. Chie looked up at me for a moment and smiled, then sent her message and looked around happily, "Have I ever told you how much I love social networking? Honestly, one girl posts on her wall that she slept with Reito Kanzaki too and all of a sudden there's at least a dozen more comments of girls admitting the same thing. Plus all the girls there are that aren't brave enough to admit it. Kanzaki's such a man whore! But you know the best part?" she asked me, a sly smirk on her face.

I smiled awkwardly and shook my head, "No but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway." I said.

"Right you are." she answered, "The best part is that everyone in the school knows and everyone is talking about it... but Fujino still has no idea." she said.

I raised my brows. That made no sense to me. Everyone knew, right? "How is that possible?" I asked quickly.

"Her father doesn't let her have a facebook, or anything for that matter, in case she posts something about the business." Chie said, opening her phone and reading through another message but kept talking as her fingers typed away, probably repeating in text the words that she was telling me, "I guess all her friends in the student council know but they're all too scared to tell her anything. They don't want to be the one to break her heart."

"They won't be; Reito would be at fault." I muttered.

"Tell that to him. He took her out for ice cream after school yesterday and drove her to school this morning. People are saying that he's trying to stay by her side at all times so that he can keep anyone from actually telling her the truth." Chie said, shrugging.

"Bastard." I whispered. I noticed the archery range nearby and slipped from Chie's side. I'd had enough of her gossip for the morning. I stood by the short fence that separated the range from the rest of the pathway of the school. A couple girls stood by, watching the boys, cute and strong alike hit their targets well enough. Though the first bulls eye I saw I followed back to a familiar blonde.

Making my way up the fence, I walked to the entrance and stood by its gate. Miyamoto was cute, there was no denying it. Her hair was short, but not overtly short. She was tall, a bit taller than me, but not too tall as to turn me off. Plenty of girls had liked me over the years, and I'd taken a few of them up on their offers. But every time a date ended and I tried to start a relationship they'd back off. It was like they were more interested in UNinterested me, and caring me ruined that image. Maybe one day I can get a girlfriend... and maybe it can be Miyamoto. I mean, really... she's cute. But even as I thought about the girl in front of me, I couldn't help but remind myself that I was supposed to be thinking about Fujino. But she was interested in me for the sole reason that I wasn't interested in her... I doubt I can make her my girlfriend.

"Miya-chan!" A voice from behind me called.

The blonde looked up and grinned at her friend, then looked over and blushed at me. I smirked back at her. Perhaps I can have her after I have my fun with Fujino... I turned on my heel and left the range, my mind drifting back to Fujino again. How was I supposed to be a rebound if Kanzaki wasn't letting Shizuru out of his sight? If it's true, then technically they are still together. And I mistrust the friendzone. Maybe I can get Chie to stop spreading those damn womanizer rumors as well... That might help.

Hmm... I wonder how I'll charm Fujino.

The rest of that morning was filled with my being bored in class with no Nao to text and cheer me up. I actually learned something new, I think. It's a wonder that I didn't leave the school at lunch and actually enjoy the rest of my day to escape them teaching me things I already knew, but I thought it might be bad if I went home expelled and Nao then had to carry out her rest of her second year and her third year without me. I suppose I can go a couple more days...

After I refused to escape this dreaded building, I made my way to lunch, the halls buzzing with the news of Kanzaki's _newest_ lover. It seems like everyone was trying to figure out just who that first person that Miya-chan ousted was, even if the blonde wasn't saying. But she wouldn't tell anyone if was Nao because I'd asked her not to, and it was overtly obvious that she had feelings for me. Poor girl, she started a hell storm for herself. I really hope she's not like the other girls.

The lunch room was serving tacos today... delicious Mexican food that Nao despised and I loved. I quickly loaded my plate up with a few tacos and started heading over to where Chie was sitting, yapping about the best gossip in school.

"Natsuki-chan!" Shizuru called from her table.

I froze.

I slowly turned to see the brunette standing and waving me over. The lion looked as disgusted as I felt. Yukino looked like she was begging for mercy. Kanzaki looked... like himself. Though a little more paranoid than usual. I looked to Chie's table to see her staring at the scene with her mouth gaping open like a fish. I sighed, sucked up my pride and started the slow and painful walk to the student council's table.

When I reached it, I raised my brows and managed a pathetic smile, "Yea, 'Zuru, what do you want?" I asked. The whole table looked collectively shocked to hear the nickname, and I felt just as awkward using it in front of them. I knew what they were thinking. A delinquent like me using such a friendly nickname without any honorific to a goddess like Shizuru? I could hear the collective scoffs of disgusted arrogant rich kids everywhere.

But Shizuru just continued to smile and patted the empty seat next to her. I mentally groaned and looked back at Chie. She was pointing at the seat with a furious look in her eyes with her phone to her ear. She was probably relaying everything to Nao. Great. "I promise I won't bite." Shizuru said, her smile never faltering.

"I'd rather you did..." I muttered, putting down my tray and sitting next to her. I can handle Fujino and a bite would be easy to deal with. I can make her squirm and uncomfortable but now I was surrounded by her friends, people who knew her best. In detention; that was my territory. This was hers.

The lion looked at me angrily, "Shizuru-sama, since when were you so friendly with street scum like her?" she asked, sneering at me.

I sneered back, but didn't retort.

Shizuru smiled and looked up in wonder, "Ara, I believe we met the day I took over your detention duties for you, Haruka-san. It's _you_ I have to thank for my new friendship." she said, sounding as sweet as sugar. But I knew that that would burn the lion deep. Deeper than any thorn. Your fault I'm here, blondie.

The unknown girl on my left and held out her hand to me, "Hi, I'm Mai Tokiha, I've heard a lot about you from Chie-san." she said, giving me an honest smile. Other then Yukino, this girl actually seemed to be friendly. She had an honest look about her. Short orange hair and... quite the bosom, but also light violet eyes. I haven't seen violent eyes like that before.

I shook her hand and nodded, "Natsuki Kuga." I said, smiling a bit.

She giggled and returned to her food, "Oh, I know. Haruka complains about you quite a bit. You ruined her lovely mood this morning by coming to school."

"Oi!" the lion roared angrily.

"Ara, its true Natsuki-chan, Haruka was looking forward to your expulsion quite eagerly." Shizuru said, continuing to smile and eat her homemade bento. No doubt made by one of her father's private chefs. I quickly winked at the lion and took a bite from one of my tacos. The blonde across the table was fuming while Yukino was trying to calm her down.

"Maaaaai!" a small voice yelled.

The girl beside me was suddenly assaulted by a black blob. Mai was being very eagerly hugged by what looked like an elementary student. She was wearing the old sailor uniform, not the academy's orange blazer. How in the hell did she get on campus during the school day? Mai hugged the girl back and smiled widely, "Hey Mikoto-chan, how was class?" she asked.

The small girl stuck out her tongue and glared at nothing, "My teacher's a mean old bat. She wouldn't accept my homework because she thought that I copied it and when I said I didn't, she said there was no other way I could have done it because I was asleep all of class yesterday."

"Shall I talk to her for you, cuz?" Reito asked, leaning forward on the table and smiling at the girl, "She hated me my first year too. I hope she's not talking it out on you."

I chuckled a bit, looking at the girl with a wide grin, "You're a first year here? You're short, kiddo." I said.

The girl pouted, but only for a moment. Then she crossed behind Mai's chair and smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Mikoto Minagi! I'm in the kendo club here and I'm Reito-san's cousin!" she said proudly, though the smile slipped from her face as she looked up ponderously, "Well sort of. I'm his cousin but really I'm adopted."

I gulped as my heart melted. I smiled at the girl softly and ruffled her hair, forgetting myself for a moment, "I was an orphan, too. Looks like you found yourself a good family, Mikoto. You must be proud."

The girl beamed brightly and hugged me. She sure was one for physical contact. I wrapped an arm around the girl and looked up to see Mai staring at me warmly, a pure smile on her face. She mouthed a quick _thank you_ to me before returning to her food. Mikoto said her goodbyes soon enough after her stomach growled like some type of undeniable monster. She left after giving Mai what seemed to be a bone crushing hug and saying her farewells to her cousin.

After she was gone, I felt Mai put a hand on my leg under the table, "Thank you for that. Mikoto really seems to like you. She actually gets pretty unsettled about being adopted sometimes." she said, her eyes filled with love for the girl. "We've been friends for a long time."

Before I could retort, Reito cut his way as ungracefully and as rudely as possible into the conversation, "So you're an orphan." he said.

He said it like a fact, though I could tell it was a question. Yukino and Shizuru bowed their heads a bit, and even the lion looked a little ashamed of his bluntness. Though only Mai spoke up, "Kanzaki-san! Of all the rude-"

"It's fine Mai." I said, looking at the man straight in the eye, those yellow eyes that looked like Mikoto's. Except his were less kind and looked more like the eyes of a low laying snake. "I was an orphan, yes, but as you know, orphans are allowed to leave the orphanage once their 16. Once I left I took the entrance exam to the academy and here I am."

Shizuru smiled at me, "You must have studied hard to pass the entrance exam."

"You and Nao-san went to the same elementary and junior high school as me." Yukino blurted out, then immediately blushed.

I nodded slowly at them both, "I remember, Yukino-chan." I turned to Shizuru then, "And yea, me and Nao were in the same orphanage together at kids. Nao's younger than me but she helped me study for the entrance exam. You know, her being all smart and all." I said with a grin. I loved Nao for helping me get into this place. She said it was the best place to get a high school education in Fuuka, and that she'd love my company here. We'd studied for weeks for my exam and she sat in our small apartment until I came home with my results. We opened them together with our breath held. When she took her exam though, we simply watched TV and left the envelope on the table. There was no doubt she'd passed.

Shizuru nodded, "Yuuki-san takes her classes very seriously. I don't think I'd be wrong if I said she's most likely top five in the second years for highest scores in all subjects. She's even in one of my business classes." she said, offering praise.

I felt my heart swell with pride in my friend, "Yes, she talked about that class a lot. She likes it even more then her finances classes she takes at the community college."

The lion looked across the table at me smugly, "Then she plans to go to the community college after the academy? That seems like a waste." Her voice was loud and proud, no doubt thinking it was a fate fitting for anyone dumb enough willing to befriend me.

I took a bite of my taco and shook my head, "She plans to go to the University of Tokyo, or perhaps a private college across the waters in Europe. She speaks French well enough. The credits from a small college like that couldn't transfer over but she has a knack for business and likes the professors. She just takes those classes for fun."

"I had no idea Yuuki-san was so well versed." Shizuru said, smiling sweetly. At least she was being sincere, I could see that. The lion still looked like she didn't believe me, but she wasn't going to question me now. I'd proven them wrong, all of them. Except Mai, she didn't seem to think badly of anyone.

Reito rolled his eyes a bit, "Mayhaps we've underestimated the orphans of the area."

"Kanzaki-san!" Mai yelled angrily.

But instead of getting angry, I smirked at the boy evilly, "Mayhaps. It's bad to underestimate Nao, though." I said. I'd said it innocently enough, but Reito was smart enough to hear my words beyond what I said. He glared at me, knowing I was threatening him. Don't underestimate Nao, Kanzaki, she's already ruined you in everyone's hearts and minds. And I'll ruin you in Shizuru's.

But the boy simply smiled at me, looking as pleasant as ever, "I don't doubt."

Mai kept a wary eye on Reito but she smiled brightly at me again, "Chie's told me a lot about you and Yuuki-san but I don't think she's ever told mentioned you two being orphans. Have you two been together since you were children?" she asked.

"Always." I answered, but kept on before Reito could add in some snarky comment, "You and Mikoto looked really close too. Are you childhood friends as well?"

The girl nodded and smiled happily, "Yes, my mother worked as a maid for Fujino-sama. And since Reito-san and Shizuru-san were also childhood friends, I was allowed to play with Mikoto-chan on the grounds and in the gardens."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang just as Reito opened his fat mouth. I didn't hear much of what he said, something about trust and stealing. I did notice however that Shizuru had turned her eyes to her boyfriend darkly, turning from their slightly red hazel look to the deep velvet red that I knew them to be when she was deathly serious. The lion had left at once, bumping her elbow against Reito's head with Yukino scrambling to keep up.

Mai's eyes were downcast at the floor. Her hands were balled up into fists on her knees, she was somehow managing to look still even though her shoulders were shaking slightly, and tears were welling up in her eyes. I stood immediately, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Let me walk you to class."

She nodded and stood, walking by my side as I led her from the cafeteria. I wanted to comfort the girl but I had no idea what to say or do. I was too scared to look at her, even. I could feel my hatred for Reito swell, though. I had no idea what he'd said, but I hated him for it. Mai looked honest enough, she was nice and kind hearted, and he brought her to tears with simple words.

Nao hates Shizuru and wants to destroy her. Fair enough.

My new target: Reito Kanzaki. I'm going to steal Shizuru from him in the most soul crushing way possible.

Once Mai stopped outside what I assumed what her room she turned to me and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to get emotional at my first time meeting you."

I smiled back and shook my head, "I blame Kanzaki."

The girl kept smiling a bit though, "He truly is nice..."

"You've heard the rumors as much as I have." I said, looking her pointedly in the face, watching her slowly, "As far as I'm concerned, he's a lying cheating bastard undeserving of Shizuru. And after what just happened, I hate him." I said. But I had more reasons than those concerning Shizuru.

Her face looked shocked at first, but then she slowly let a smile slip onto her face, "Chie said you were one of the most trust worthy people she'd ever met." She said. I scoffed. She laughed, a real smile shining brightly on her face, "I like you, Natsuki."

I smirked at the girl, "But not as much as you like Mikoto, right?" I asked.

She blushed lightly, opened her mouth to retort, then thought better of it and smiled defeatedly, "Well aren't you perceptive."

I nodded and let a small silence pass. Mai reminded me of my mother, as strange as that sounds. Soft spoken and smart, but also witty. And obviously understanding of the situations around her. I felt my smile fall from my face as I looked at the girl seriously. Maybe she could help me more than Chie did. "Why won't anyone tell Shizuru that Reito's been cheating on her?"

The smile fell from her face too. She mulled my words over in her head carefully. But finally she smiled at me again, "Walk me home today. I'll tell you whatever you want." she finally said. I was going to turn her down, thinking about maybe talking to Shizuru about Reito after school today, but remembered that he'd driven her to school today and would most likely be driving her back. Nao wouldn't miss me if I came home a little late, "Deal." I said.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: -**petting Natsuki's head**- Maybe one day you'll get a girlfriend. **

**Natsuki: You bitch, you control this world! Just give me a girlfriend!**

**Me: Duh, I'm working on it. Shizuru. Duh -**keeps petting her**-**

**Nao: Shu needs to foster the relationship...**

**Me: -**puts dog ears on Natsuki**-**

**Nao: -**chuckles**- And... and make sure those feelings are real...**

**Me: -**snickering holding up a dog tail**-**

**Shizuru: -**giggling to herself**- **

**Nao: -**biting her hand**- And... **

**Natsuki: -**smacks me**- I CAN SEE YOU **

**Me: But it'll be so cute!**

**Natsuki: No!**

**Shizuru: Come now Natsuki, I've always wanted a puppy**

**Natsuki: -**blushes**-**

**Me: -**tackles her**- GET HER ARMS**

**Mai: ...**

**Nao: -**pats her back**- Welcome to the story. You're new here. That one chick hog tying Natsuki is the author, and she controls us, essentially. **

**Mai: ...Well this is going to be an interesting story. **

**Me: DAMN RIGHT. **

**Shizuru: No announcement this Omake, Shu?**

**Me: Um... not really. Maybe, don't assume too much? This is a long story guys, don't get ahead of yourselves :) But as always, leave a review and tell me what you think! I shall continue the weekly updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

* * *

As the bell rang, I gathered my things and went to the door of the classroom. I wonder what sort of questions Natsuki would have for me. I wonder why she hates Reito-kun... Either way, if I'm going to answer her questions than I'm sure she'll be more than willing to answer a few of mine. Walking out of the building, I saw Natsuki sitting on the arm rail over the steps to the school, "Natsuki-chan!" I called, jogging down the steps to her.

Natsuki waved at me and quickly said goodbye to a blonde girl she was talking to. I knew the girl was on the archery team, but I didn't know much else about her. She did give me a very wary look though. "Talk to you later, Miya-san." Natsuki said, falling into step beside me and leaving the girl behind.

"Another fan of yours?" I asked once we were out of hearing distance of the girl.

Natsuki chuckled, "What makes you say that?"

I looked up thoughtfully for a moment before smirking at the girl, "I dunno, because she glared death at me once I said your name." I said.

The bluenette shrugged, "I'll tell her to play nice." she said, looking at me with a grin, "Though I agree with her, we make a good couple."

I couldn't help but giggle at the girl, "I'm sure." I agreed, leading her out of the school gates towards my house. We walked in silence for a bit until we got away from the other students that were leaving campus. Once we were a good ways away, I smiled at the bluenette, "So then, what questions for me do you have?" I asked.

"Why won't anyone tell Shizuru that Reito's cheating on her?"

"You don't beat around the bush."

"I hate bush."

"Gu-" I snapped my mouth together and blushed a bit while Natsuki only laughed at my response. She looked up at me with a playful face, "What? He was a terrible leader." she said simply, shrugging and looking forward again, "Okay, I had my fun. How about we start out with something easier. You grew up with 'Zuru, right?" I nodded, "Okay, then, tell me what she's like. Her personality I mean."

"Formal." I said at once. I remembered Shizuru playing in the garden behind the mansion of a house she grew up in. "Not always. She used to play with me and Mikoto, before she was formally introduced to Reito. We would run around the yard in the garden, by the fountain and all over the flowers. Mikoto used to chase the butterflies in spring, bouncing after them like a cat. One of them landed on Shizuru's head, once."

Natsuki was still looking forward, smiling happily, "I bet she loved that."

"She started crying actually." I said, smiling a bit at the memory and even more at the surprised look on Natsuki's face, "She saw it land on her forehead and fell to her knees with tears rolling down her face. She was sobbing, but I was scared to get it. Mikoto jumped over and picked it up, trapping it between her hands. She gave it to me." I said with a bright smile. Wait a minute, what am I doing? "I'm sorry, you wanted me to answer questions, not ramble about her childhood."

The bluenette shook her head and kept on smiling, "Don't worry, Mai, I like hearing these stories. Plus, it's your childhood, too. The stories can probably help me get a better idea of her personality rather than someone else just trying to sum it up."

"True." I muttered, trying to think of a story or a memory where I had learned something about Shizuru as well, "Well, since my mother was a maid, I was allowed in the house if Shizuru ever didn't want to play outside. Mikoto wasn't though; she had a knack for knocking things over. We were playing hide and seek in the rooms downstairs. She was hiding in the kitchen and I was looking through all the cabinets. I heard her rustling under the sink so when I opened the door, I screamed to scare her...

"She screamed bloody murder and jumped, and hit her head in a pipe. She started crying again. I couldn't help much, but when a maid come in Shizuru started clutching the girls leg and started asking for her mommy. The maid shook her off and left..." I said, remembering the angry look on the maids face and the way she got away from Shizuru.

Natsuki had a deep frown on her face, "What happened? Was she okay?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled a bit at the memory, "I ran around the house and found my mom. She came into the kitchen and sat on the floor with us. She held Shizuru like she would me, or my brother, and sang her to sleep. She used to suck her thumb," I said, hearing Natsuki laugh a bit beside me, "My mother put Shizuru in bed and told me to go keep Mikoto company."

"Keep going." Natsuki said simply, a content look on her face.

I smiled and went on, "I remember Mikoto telling Shizuru about a stray cat that she'd found one day. The cat had scratched her, and she was showing us the red marks on her arm. Mikoto was fond of cats, but Shizuru said that she wanted a dog. She told us how she'd seen a movie on TV about these 8 dogs that pulled a sled through the snow. They were huskies most likely, but she just kept calling them the fluffy wolves. She loved those dogs, but her dad wouldn't let her get one because he didn't want the puppy to have to go through potty training in the house.

"The day that she was supposed to formally be introduced to Reito-san was the first day I saw her do a 180. We were playing outside in the garden, throwing a balloon between us and trying to keep it from touching the ground. When Reito and his father pulled up in their car, Fujino came out and stood by the front door. It was like seeing the life fall from her eyes. She let the balloon fall right in front of her, turned and started walking away from us. She looked like a gracious woman when she was 7, even though we'd been running through the garden that morning. I remember Reito picking a leaf out of her hair and she just smiled and laughed. If I'd done the same to her she would've tackled me."

Natsuki faked a gasp, "Shizuru Fujino... with a... wild side?!" she asked, looking utterly shocked.

I pushed her shoulder lightly and laughed with her, "Shut up, we were kids."

She smiled and kept on walking, "So she's actually a pretty fun person, she's just a professional cunt to impress her father?" she asked. She didn't give me time to retort before she kept on talking, "Let me rephrase. To impress her father, she'd rather act like someone that she isn't."

That sounded much better. "Yes," I answered, frowning a bit, "My mother always used to remind me and Mikoto to never forget who we are inside. I think Shizuru may have forgotten that lately. We're in our last year of school at the academy now, and she's going to try to get into a nice university. She's going to try to prove to her father that she can run the family business."

The look on Natsuki's face turned sour then. I wasn't sure what was going through her mind, but it looked like she was contemplating something dark. Finally she spoke up, "Who'd ever want anything to do with that business..." she muttered.

Her words were dark, but I smiled besides the fact, "My mother never liked Fujino-sama either."

"Tell me about your mom." Natsuki said, looking at me with a small smile, "If it's not too strange to say, you actually kind of remind me of my mom. It makes yours sound like an angel." she said.

"It's not** too** weird." I said, returning her smile, "My mom was amazing. She's in America with my brother now, but when she was with me she was always nice, always loving and always accepting. Mikoto even ran to my mother when we were kids and said that she and I were getting married," I said, stopping to laugh for a moment, "and my mom just hugged us both and wished us a happy future."

"She does sound pretty amazing." Natsuki muttered, "You said something about a brother, too. How old is he?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. Come on, Mai, it's a simple enough question. Just answer it without making it such a big deal. But Natsuki was already watching me, looking at the discomfort on my face, "This has to do with lunch, doesn't it?" she asked quickly.

I sighed and nodded, feeling my throat constrict. I didn't want to cry again though, so I looked forward and swallowed my emotions so that I could begin my tale, "My brother is a few years younger than me. He has health problems, and a weak heart. My mother worked as a maid to save up money to send to him and my father in America. But my brothers condition was growing worse, and we didn't have enough money for the surgery that he needed." I said as strongly as I could, but I felt my voice cracking in my throat.

Natsuki didn't say a word, but she reached out and took hold of my hand and squeezed it.

I gulped again and continued, "My mother tried to get the money fast. She.. stole from the Fujino's. She was caught by mister Fujino. I don't know exactly what happened, but one night she told me that everything was fine, and the next she was arrested. Afterward, she couldn't get a job anywhere as a maid anymore. She moved to America to try and help my father raise the money." I said, clenching my throat and batting my eyelashes as fast as I could, "They raised the money though. My brother got the surgery last month."

Natsuki stopped walking. I stopped a bit ahead of her and raised my brows at her. She shook her head and let my hand go and reached up, wiping the tears that I felt flowing down my face, "I hope you don't mind if I try to make you my best friend, Mai." she muttered, a stubborn look on her face.

I grinned and shook my head, trying to clear my nose and my throat, "You're a pretty handy friend for a shitty afternoon." I said, smiling. I knew I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. Of all the things that I'd heard about Natsuki from around school, I didn't think she'd prove to be so supportive. Hell, Haruka had us all convinced she was a delinquent and would flee at the first sight of something she couldn't handle.

The bluenette scoffed at me, "You should hang out with me on a good afternoon, then."

I wiped off my cheek and grinned at her, "I might just take you up on that."

"Might." she scoffed again. At first she looked offended, but then I couldn't take her seriously anymore. She was too nice to actually be mad. I started giggling at her again, and then she was laughing with me too. When we were done she looked at me seriously, "And Reito gave you shit for that…" she muttered, looking at the ground angrily.

I blinked and bit the inside of my cheek, "I don't entirely blame him. His father's the police chief, of course he's not going to let go of a theft."

"Doesn't make it okay." Natsuki said, looking up at me and smiling. I could only nod blindly. Her eyes were bright again, bright and flowing. It looked like there was a wall of wildfire burning a bright green behind her eyes. I wonder what she's planning.

"Oi, Kuga, what're you doing outside my apartment?"

I blinked and looked behind me. Walking down the side walk was someone from our school. He was fairly tall, with spiked orange hair on the top of his head. At least someone at our school had managed not to look completely ridiculous in our orange blazer, even if he was wearing an over sized green jacket over it. The boy stopped in front of us and grinned at me, a slight blush on his face, "Well hi, I'm Tate Yuuichi." he said, sticking out his hand.

Smiling, I shook his hand and nodded, "I'm Mai Tokiha." I said, looking at him. Though his head was tilted a bit too low for him to be... "Pervert!" I yelled, snatching my hand back and punching the boy upside the head.

He crouched down and started rubbing the back of his head, muttering "ow ow ow" under his breath. Soon enough he was back on his feet, glaring at me, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You were staring at my chest!" I yelled, glaring right back at him.

"Well what do you expect." he yelled again, jabbing a finger at my chest.

I felt my eye twitch in anger, "Pervert!" I yelled again, taking a hold of my bag and hitting his head with it.

Within seconds he was crouched down again, rubbing his head furiously. This time he stayed down there though, glaring at me from his place on the ground. Though, before either of us could start yelling again, Natsuki put a foot on Tate's shoulder. We both looked at her for a moment before she pushed her foot forward, making the boy fall back and roll onto the back of his neck. While he was recovering, Natsuki grabbed my hand again and started leading me away, "Come on, lets get you inside before he can see your apartment number." she said.

"Hey!" Tate yelled out in protest, but we kept on walking.

Just around the corner was my apartment building (which I apparently shared with Tate). Me and Natsuki raced up the stairs, shouting at each other to get away from the pervert below. We arrived at my apartment both out of breath and red in the face, but it was fun. I usually only ran like this with Mikoto, but sometimes the small girl made me feel a little ridiculous.

As I unlocked my door, I looked back at Natsuki and smiled, "I have a question of my own for you."

"Shoot." she responded with a grin.

"Are you and Nao-san dating?" I asked as I opened my door.

She raised her brows at me, "No, but if you're inviting me inside I'm sorry to say but I'm not interested." she said, looking into my apartment.

I felt my face heat up as I shook my head wildly, "Nooooo no, No. Not what I meant in the least bit."

"Oh, then why ask if I was single?"

I smiled at her and leaned against the door frame, "So that she wouldn't get mad if I tried to make you my best friend as well." I said. She returned my smile eagerly. "Any last minute questions?"

She looked around for a moment, "What's 'Zuru's favorite food?"

"Ice cream." I said, grinning a bit, "Reito took her for frozen yogurt one night and said it was healthier. All Shizuru had to say was that she liked it and he was convinced it was her favorite. Takes her no place else now. But trust me, she likes the real stuff. Real ice cream with real toppings where you pay by the cup size, not its weight. Also... Reito is well mannered as well, but he can be intimidating. That's why we can't tell Shizuru."

Natsuki nodded and backed away from the door, "Note taken! Thanks for all the info Mai. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Hell yes."

I watched her go before I closed the door. Thankfully my room was on the side of the building, so I had windows where my neighbor didn't. I went to them and opened the windows, trying to let some light into the dusky room. Why not? I made an awesome new friend today. Looking out the window, I saw something peculiar though. Natsuki was on the sidewalk where we were, talking with Tate (who had donned some new sunglasses). It looked like they were talking seriously. I bet she's telling him not to be a pervert. That thought made me laugh for a bit before I continued with my windows.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: ...Merp? Merp. **

**Tate: ...merp?**

**Nao: Merp.**

**Tate: Wait, what?**

**Natsuki: merp merp merp **

**Shizuru: Ara, merp.**

**Tate: The fuck are you saying?**

**Me: -**smacks him**- Merp!**

**Tate: ...merp**

**Me: -**smirks**-** Thanks for reading, guys. This one is shorter yes but blaaaah. Just. So much happening. So much. Can't focus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Ugh, I love this story... I love proof reading.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

My dad once told me that being rude to someone's face should only be done in the form of a slap. Otherwise, keep your dislike or plotting behind closed doors. He's only said it once, and at first I was confused by what he meant. But then I understood. He simply meant for me to be polite. If I disliked someone, don't do anything to slight them. Don't be so brave unless you're also brave enough to slap them.

I'd been forced to meet my father's business partners all my life. As a young girl they'd pat my head and tell me how cute I was. As a young teenager they told me how smart I was and how well I was growing up. Lately they told me how fast I was growing to my face, but I felt their lecherous eyes on my chest as I shook their hands and on my ass when I turned to talk to someone else. I hated all of them for the dirty old men that they were, but I smiled to their faces and made them happy because they were important to my father.

But behind the door of my mind I imagined saying the worst things to them, doing much worse than slapping them, even thinking dark things and sending it their way in the hopes that they'd hear me and wonder where the hate was coming from.

I was taught flower arranging as a girl in Kyoto so that I could learn the beauty of untouched things. I studied formal tea serving to know how to be polite to high lords and rich men alike, something that I practiced even now.

But somehow Reito had no idea why I was mad at him.

I heard someone say in the hall yesterday that he was cheating on me.

I stared down at the math sheet in front of me, gripping my pencil angrily. I'd finished it long ago, but as I waited for everyone else to finish, my mind had gotten away from me. My love had driven me home in silence, letting a radio personality talk about his karaoke experience at a mixer in the background even though neither of us were really listening. He kissed me in front of my house before I had the chance to stop him then promised to pick me up again tomorrow before disappearing into his car once again.

This morning I made an effort to get ready ten minutes earlier and leave my house before Reito could appear. I'd ignored his phone calls this morning as well. The messages he'd sent me were plain text, though I couldn't help but sense the panic behind them. He was worried, but was it because of my safety or his?

When I heard the lie about him, I dismissed it immediately. My Reito loved me. There was no way he would cheat on me. We'd been introduced as children. Our relationship was in no way an arranged marriage, but I knew it was in the minds of both our families. Why not? Reito's father was Chief of the local Fuuka police. He was popular and prominent in the town, and his wealth was growing steadily. My father had only need to say "Reito-san looks like he'd make a loving boyfriend" once when I was 14, and I knew he wanted me to go out with the boy.

The next time Reito's father was at my house, he brought his son, and by the end of the night I had a boyfriend. Make no mistake, it was in no way forced. Even as a young boy Reito was charming and handsome, and those facts only grew as we got older. Now 4 years later, we were still together and deeply in love. Which is why when I heard someone saying that he would dare betray me... it made me want to really slap the girl who'd said it across her face. I couldn't help it. I loved my Reito; I believe he would never lie to me in such a way.

But I couldn't ignore the stares, no matter how hard I tried. When I entered my classroom both today and yesterday, talking stopped, stares were had and the whispering began. I pretended not to notice their silence. Even now I felt people staring at me. I forced myself to look across the room and rested my head on my hand, smiling softly. I had to look happy. If I looked doubtful, even for a second, they might think I believed their lies. The victory would be theirs.

They wouldn't have it though. I loved my Reito no matter what, and no lies they tried to push into my brain would take root. I trust him more than anyone else in this world, even my own father. Reito and my uncle were the only people who'd loved me unconditionally throughout my life. Maybe I'd believe my father does too if he'd give me a chance to prove myself.

At lunch today Haruka and Yukino chose to eat in the student council room, Mai and Natsuki ate together at a table of their own. Reito and I ate our lunches through silence only broken by his attempts at conversation. I knew others would notice the distance between us, but I couldn't bring myself to treat him as I normally would until he apologized to Mai. After the lunch bell had rung and Reito gone to his class, Natsuki approached me. She asked for my email and phone number, and then ran to rejoin Mai who was waiting for her by the door.

I'd seen Mai leaving campus with Natsuki yesterday and I believe they walked home together. I knew Mai lived close enough, but it must have been quite the trek for Natsuki to get back to her apartment, unless she doubled back to go to the train station.

The two looked like they were talking happily enough together, Mai was giggling into her hand as they left the building. Natsuki seemed to be skilled in the art of making close friends. I made friends well enough, but they were more admirers to be honest, and I trusted none of them. I wonder if they'll be going home together today, too. I wonder if Natsuki would allow me to escort her home someday as well.

My interest in the bluenette has yet to be satisfied. Yesterday she told the tale of her past and her being an orphan. It's safe to assume Yuuki-san was also an orphan. If they'd been orphaned at birth, their parents' names would have been on their birth certificates, meaning they'd been on their school files. Natsuki swore she was Fuuka born and raised, though I wasn't so sure about Yuuki-san.

But more importantly, Natsuki. Besides the whispered lies about my boyfriend, I'd been keeping an ear out for the gossip around the school about the bluenette. There wasn't much useful information. Girls talking about how cute she was, boys talking about how sexy she was, some thought she owned a Ferrari, others said she missed so much school because she was taking yakuza jobs, some boys agreed she'd stolen their girlfriends, others agreed she'd slept with a teacher or two; the list goes on. No doubt more than half were nothing but lies. The only two I could confirm for myself were her cuteness and her sexiness.

No doubt the rumors about her floated so heavily because of her "Ice Princess" aura. She wasn't too friendly with people who openly approached her. She was apprehensive enough just eating lunch with me and my friends. Her quietness towards strangers, uninterested attitude in school and 'admirable' attendance record left her with a sort of mystery about her. People wanted to know more and more, and since there was nothing to be had, they made up rumors to quell the want of information surrounding the girl. I felt the same want, but I started no rumors.

From watching her, I'd only learned a few things. The academy's uniform was very good at being anything but flattering. It was too orange, and the bluenette made a habit of wearing a small sweatshirt of sorts under the blazer. It was something no one took too much notice of. Nearly no one wore the required ribbon with their shirts as I did. And so she got away with it. But I spent much of my lunch the other day watching her. The way she sat and slouched, ate and laughed with Mai, and how she stood and walked. She had an amazing figure; I knew, even if I hadn't seen it yet. That is, if I ever saw it.

Perhaps if I invited her to my home for a swim… no that wouldn't work, it'd be too obvious if I spent my time staring at her.

Lately I've found myself reminding myself that, I, myself am only interested in Natsuki in a scientific manner.

Usually after she'd captured my thoughts for a long period.

Of course, she was an interest to other girls.

But those were romantic interests.

Mine was not romantic.

Not at all.

Though it'd be easier to think that way if the other utterings about the bluenette weren't about her apparently unmatched kissing skills and above average knowledge of the female body. Not to mention her well known... speed. I turned my head away from the window and looked down at my paper to hide my blush. Glancing at the clock, I saw I had only ten more minutes until the end of school.

Half way through the week and yet I already craved the weekend so much. What I wouldn't do for Thursday and Friday pass without a hitch, but that wasn't likely to happen. Too much gossiping lately, too much in my mind, too much caring for what Natsuki hid under her sweatshirt.

I pressed my forehead against my desk and clenched my jaw. My face was heating up, I could feel it. Sitting up and trying to act calm, I played with my pencil on my desk, spinning it around. My interest in her was scientific and I could not let my attraction for the girl get in the way. Once I satisfied my interest I could keep our friendship at a safe distance. Sure I'd heard plenty of whispers about how no girl could resist her, but honestly, who would believe that?

Sure, her eyes were bright and beautiful, and her hair flowed with grace almost unfitting for her, and her personality was enough to draw me into her, but I didn't think I'd be so entranced by her. Knowing of her less then favorable past didn't make me pity her... though it strengthened my interest well enough.

My whole life was devoted to being the cute daughter of a powerful business man, surrounded by posh and priceless things in a mansion. Natsuki grew up in an orphanage around Kami knows what. Is it so terrible that I want to live vicariously through her and see how else life happens?

The bell rang then, freeing me from my thoughts and from this school. I grinned and took my paper to the teacher, then returned to my desk to gather my things. Before I could finish though, someone by the door called out my name, "Fujino-sama?" he asked.

The boy was looking at me uncertainly. Leaning in through the door was my boyfriend, grinning sheepishly at me. Picking up my bag, I walked beside the boy and smiled at him, "Thank you, Kuroshi-kun." I said. The boy stammered and nodded as I left with my boyfriend. Walking down the hall, Reito looked at me eagerly. I ignored him and kept walking, "You know what I want."

The grin dropped from his face, "I don't see why it's so important that I apologize to the girl." he muttered, turning his head up proudly. I turned sharply and started going down the stairs. Reito skipped a step and tried to keep up, skipping a few steps to regain his place at my side, "So, frozen yogurt today?" he asked.

I stepped out the front doors of the school and turned towards the parking lot, "As long as we pick up Mai-san on the way so that you can apologize." I said.

He rolled his eyes and groaned, "It's her mother's fault for it all anyway, I don't see why I have to apologize for some lying maid's stealing."

I stopped by the edge of the forest and glared at him, "What makes you think its okay to simply spill secrets like that at a lunch table? In front of everyone who despises that story and in front of Natsuki-chan! That's not okay Reito-kun." I said angrily, turning and continuing on my way to my car.

He followed me still, "Kuga spilled her stupid orphan secret, and no one started yelling at her!" he argued.

"Natsuki's secret was hers to tell and she told it willingly. You told Mai's secret with no regard for her feelings or her privacy!" I said, opening my bag and trying to find my keys, "And why do you think that Natsuki being an orphan is stupid?" I asked.

He held his bag behind his head with his elbows high above his head, "I'm not answering that. I say stupid things at bad times, but only because I had a problem with her long before you two suddenly became friends." he said. I finally found my keys and unlocked my car. But when I opened the door, Reito kicked it closed with his foot and stood in front of me, "Okay, fine, I'll apologize to the girl, okay?"

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek quickly, opening my door again, "I know you will."

He grinned as I closed the door to my car, "You're a tease, you know that?" he asked.

* * *

When I arrived home, there was a familiar car in the drive way in front of my fathers. Reito's father must be here. Inside the house, the usual maids were nowhere to be found. I laid my bag by the door anyway; even if they weren't here now they'd be back eventually.

I looked around my empty house. White marble floors, decorated walls and a high rising roof with a chandelier hanging above the foyer. In front of the foyer was a grand staircase that led upstairs. At the top were the hallways started to the left and right. My room was on the right, third door down on the left. It gave me a wonderful view of the gardens outside in our yard.

Most of the rooms on the left wing were used by the live in maids and butlers. Only me and my father lived here, but he liked them around to make the house feel less empty, to clean up after he threw parties for his business friends and to keep the uninhabited rooms of the house from gathering too much dust.

I went up the stairs, my heels echoing off the empty walls. I wish the maids were here or that I had brought someone with me this afternoon. I hate when the house is this empty. Turning right at the top of the stairs, I stopped in front of my room and threw open the door. It hadn't changed much since I was a girl. The bed spread was red and the curtains that went around the canopy bed were purple. My room was large enough to fit a large TV and a love seat in the corner, a bookcase and desk near the door and my large bed against the wall.

I barely had a chance to sit on the love seat before a knock came on my door, "Come in!" I called out.

My father entered my room then, looking around cautiously before coming to my side and standing by me, "Hello Shizuru. How was school today?" he asked.

"Alright. I see Kanzaki-sama is here."

"Yes, yes." My father crouched down and looked at me seriously. He must have gotten a haircut lately. His hair was brown, even lighter than mine due to his old age. His eyes however were a dark brown, as was accustomed to most Japanese men. I'd gotten my eyes from my mother. I knew from her pictures around the house. "Shizuru, I need to tell you something." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Kanzaki-san has brought me some news. I need you to promise that no matter what you see on the news, what someone else tells you, no matter what reporters appear in front of our house or your school, you must not talk to anyone."

"A-Ara... I understand, Father." I said, slightly taken aback.

The man nodded and stood once again. He glanced around my room for a moment before turning to me again, "Also, next weekend I'm hosting a sort of party for a few business partners. You need not attend. If you choose to though, I prefer you stay with Reito-san all night." he said.

This time I raised my brows at him, "Why, father?"

"Some men are going to be attending that I am trying to set up business deals with; however, I don't entirely trust them. I'd just prefer if you were with someone safe, someone that I trust."

I nodded at him, "Yes, sir, I understand." I said. He nodded once more and left my room briskly, already pulling out his phone to dial a number.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Natsuki: -**snoring**-**

**Nao: -**yawns**-**

**Tate: -**drifting off**- **

**Mai: -**making coffee**-**

**Me: ...IT WASN'T THAT BORING OF A CHAPTER**

**Shizuru: I thought it was wonderful**

**Nao: Attention whore!**

**Natsuki: -**snickering**- **

**Me: I'm building plot!**

**Tate: Can I kill someone again? To spice things up!**

**Me: No! No more changes! I'm already rewriting chapter 13 because of varioussexscenesandstuff and no you can't kill anyone!**

**Natsuki: Whoa Shu, what was that?**

**Me: ...No killing! Leave a review guys, tell me what you think and let me know if you love it or hate it or whatever!**

**Shizuru: When do I strip down to my underwear?**

**Me: ...12? 12. **

**Nao: ... -**reads ahead in the script-** ...Sweeeeeet.**

**Tate: I want to see!**

**Me: Google is a thing you know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I'm so tired; updating at 330 am after Rocky Horror night. Fuck. Well, enjoy this chapter. For all you ShizNat fans, you're welcome. For those judging my story based on the lack of the personalities you'd prefer my characters have... right up the ass. MAN I'M TIRED.**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Are you sure Haruka has no interest in Yukino?" I asked, looking at Mai carefully as I gathered my lunch onto my tray. Pizza and mac 'n cheese. I love Friday, in case anyone was still wondering. Kami I looove Friday!

Mai shrugged as she stacked her salad. The plates were tiny for the salad bar, so most people that used it had mastered the art of making a pyramid of sorts, using the salad dressing to make everything stick together, putting the toppings on the bottom for a strong support base and then adding the vegetables last, "Last I heard she was against gay love, told Shizuru it was gross or something."

I chuckled and looked at her disbelievingly, "Really? We're having this conversation at **this** school?" I asked.

She grinned back at me, "Yea, especially to be having it with **you**." she muttered, paying for her food and leaving before I could get back at her.

We'd eaten lunch on our own Wednesday, and Thursday after school Reito interrupted our talk to apologize for what he'd said. So now the student council table was together again, and Mai insisted that I keep eating lunch with her so save her from 'the terrors of serious talks', as she put it. When I asked her why she didn't just eat lunch with Chie, she said it was because Chie's gossip made her head hurt just as much as Haruka's yelling. I had to agree there.

As I reached the table, Mai was already being smothered by Mikoto, who apparently was eating with us today. I sat between the busty chick and Yukino, "So if she's in her first year, why is it that she wears the sailor uniform from junior high school?" I asked the table.

Haruka scoffed at me, "Because she's short."

Giggling, Shizuru smiled at me and nodded, "Yes, Natsuki-chan, as we all know you are unable to tell a person's height from looking at them. I'm sorry to break it to you, but Mikoto-san is actually very short."

The table laughed a bit, making the lion go red in the face as she huffed and glared at me. Shizuru teased her the most but that blonde always took her anger out on me. Not that I could do anything about it; I still had to get through today without getting into any trouble. "The uniforms for the academy are pre-made, as you know," Reito started, looking at me warily, "They actually don't have any in her size, and won't have one made until next year."

I grinned at the small girl, "Well, aren't you special. Bringing the school to its knees, eh?" I said playfully, reaching over Mai and rustling the girl's hair.

Mikoto just laughed and grinned at me, nodding eagerly. She didn't say anything else before digging into her pizza slices, stacking three on top of each other and biting into all of them at once. Girl was small, but it didn't take me long to realize that she had one hell of an appetite.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan, when is Yuuki-san going to return to school? Do you know?" Shizuru asked, biting into her pizza as gracefully as I'd ever seen anyone do before.

I shrugged as I poured my mac 'n cheese over my pizza, "She'll probably be back on Monday."

"And I trust you'll be rejoining her for lunch." Reito said, flashing me a charming grin. But his grin couldn't drown out the hatred he had for me in his eyes, and it couldn't cover the spite in his voice when he said those words.

Mai grinned right back at him, though it was also part sneer, "Actually Reito-san, Natsuki will be joining me for lunch at this table for the rest of your life." she said, making the table laugh as Reito responded with a much uglier sneer.

Shizuru folded her hands on the table and rested her chin on them, smiling pleasantly, "Perhaps it's about time I hear the story of why there is so much animosity between my Reito-kun and my Natsuki-chan?"

_My_ Natsuki-chan? I raised my brows when I looked at the girl. I was surprised by how quickly she'd started calling me 'Natsuki-chan' instead of 'Kuga-san' as when we'd first met, but when did she get the idea in her head to start claiming me as hers? Well, I guess if Nao still wants me to seduce the girl (and trust me, she asked every night if I'd done it yet (which I haven't (obviously (not that I was scared or anything (she just kinda freaks me out with her... beautyness?)))))

Reito shook his head and gave off a nervous laugh, "No, no, you don't want to hear that story."

I smirked at the guy, knowing exactly why he didn't want her to hear it, "No Reito, I think we owe her some explanation. After all, it's never good to keep secrets from your loved ones." I said, challenging him.

The boy sneered at me for a moment before forcing out a pleasant smile, "I couldn't agree more, Kuga-san. But our story is boring, and ever so short, I don't think my girlfriend would be interested."

"Of course she's interested, she just asked about it." I said simply, continuing to smirk at him even as I bit into my pizza. Almost simultaneously, Mai's hand found my knee and Yukino's found the other. But I just smiled at both of the girls. They didn't want me to cause any problems, lest Shizuru find out her boyfriends dirty little secret..s. Oh well. I turned to the brunette and smiled a bit, "In our first year, Reito was lounging around flirting with this red headed girl."

The boy slapped the table with a laugh, grinning nervously, "I wasn't flirting. We were simply talking because of the common interest of the first day."

Shizuru was looking back and forth between us as the story went on, "Well I thought that she was indeed pretty cute, otherwise why would he be flirting with her?"

"She was not that.. I wasn't flirting!"

"So I interrupted the conversation and started talking to her. Reito may have felt a little left out but I wanted to show him how to really flirt with girls."

"I wasn't– for the love of–"

"After a bit of talking later it was clear the girl was more interested in me then him, so we left Reito standing outside. Not before Reito could curse me and swear that I would never steal another girl from him again."

As I finished talking, everyone's heads turned to Reito this time, the he was now resting his head against his hand on the table, looking up at me bored, "I give." he muttered.

Mai chuckled a bit at that, looking at me with a grin, "I trust you haven't stolen any girl from him, then?" she asked.

My eyes flickered to Shizuru, but she was already watching me, her velvet red eyes boring into mine. She wanted to know what I was going to say, eh? Fine, let's have some fun. I gave Shizuru a wink hidden from the rest of the table before returning a small smile to my new friend, "Not yet." I said, giving her a knowing look.

At first I wasn't sure if Reito heard what I'd said, but I can guess from the hard glare that I was receiving that he had. I also saw Shizuru trying to look uninterested as she bit into her pizza, but I could see the corners of her lips come up in a small smile as she looked down. Whether a girl has a boyfriend of not, she's always flattered to know that someone's interested in her. Write that down.

Before Reito could retort, he blinked and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and read a message, then looked a bit panicked. I ate my pizza in silence, watching the boy have what looked like to be a mental break down. He excused himself a moment later and made a phone call. The whole table watched as he went off to the wall, yelling and cursing into his phone. I sniffed loudly and looked to Yukino, "Gonna finish your pudding?" I asked, knowing that lunch would be ending soon and she still hadn't touched it.

The girl looked at me instantly, almost startled. Then she grabbed the cup and handed it over to me, "No, you can have it, Natsuki-chan."

"Thanks." I said, grinning as I drove in. What, did Reito expect us all to just sit by and watch him as he finished his phone call? Bitch I got pudding to eat. My thoughts were interrupted by Shizuru asking me if my appetite was as strong as Mikoto's, "No, but I'd hate to see good pudding go to waste." I answered her.

Mikoto nodded in agreement as she finished her other three pizza slices. She was mostly quiet when she ate, and no one really like her interrupt her feeding times, "I could out eat any of you!" she nearly yelled, grinning happily at her statement.

We all agreed with the girl, but I smirked at the Kyoto girl across from me, "That's true Mikoto, but I think I'd be especially good at eating Shizuru under the table." I said.

Yukino and Mai both kept their laughing inside, stifling them behind their hands, though Shizuru looked genuinely surprised as her face tinted a light pink. "Keep your dirty mouth shut, Kuga." Haruka growled out, glaring at me as she huddled over her plate.

I stuck my tongue out at the girl, followed by Mikoto who did the same, saying something about how it was impossible for the love of food to be dirty. She hadn't gotten my joke at all; she had just thought I was talking about eating more than Shizuru. Reito returned to the table then, plopping down in his seat loudly, "My father said I must return home immediately after school. Can anyone give Shizuru a ride home? I drove her here this morning." he said, looking at the table pleadingly but purposely over looking me.

I couldn't hide my smirk as I raised my hand slightly, "I think I can handle the task." I said.

"Ara, my Natsuki-chan has a car?" Shizuru asked, looking at me with a bit of disbelief.

I smirked at her, "Something like that." I said, my thoughts drifting back to my baby I kept safely hidden away.

The lion glared at me then, "I think I'd be better if I drove her home." she said, her distrust in me dripping from every word.

"Actually, Haruka-san, I trust Natsuki-chan to be able to get me safely home."

* * *

Thanks to Shizuru's student council meeting, I had twenty minutes time to go home and get back to school. Plenty of time. I took the train home after school and ran to the apartment, throwing the door open and running into my room loud enough to make Nao fall off the couch in shock and land on her head.

As I changed out of my uniform, the red head appeared at my door rubbing her forehead, "Did you light the fucking building on fire? What's the rush?" she asked.

I grinned at her over my shoulder as I pulled up my jeans, "Seduction." I said simply.

The red head grinned excitedly and jumped on my back, nearly making me topple over. Soon enough she was helping me undress as I explained the situation to her. She asked if she wanted me out of the apartment in case I wanted to bring Shizuru back here. I almost smacked her for that, "You really think a girl that up tight would just come back here and sleep with me?" I asked, pulling my thin leather jacket on.

Nao shrugged, "Dumb enough to date Kanzaki. They're still together, right?" she asked, hopping on my bed.

I nodded a bit, "I think she's in denial."

"Poor girl."

"You feel bad for her?"

"Hell no, now go break her heart and then single handedly fix it." She said, pushing me away from my mirror and through the entire apartment. She handed me the key to my baby and kissed me on both cheeks for good luck before pushing me out the door and slamming it behind me.

I jogged down the stairs to the parking lot and found my baby parked in the shade where I'd left it last. My beautiful, dark blue, fast and dangerous Ducati 848. I quickly saddled up and drove off, blazing down the road and weaving around traffic. It'd been almost two weeks since I'd driven my baby freely, and now I was gonna have a babe like Shizuru on it with me. Oh hell yes.

Within minutes the school was appearing before me, growing larger and larger. I stopped my baby in front of the building and parked her. I guess the meeting wasn't over yet. I climbed the stairs to the entrance a little ways and jumped on top the stone sidings to them. The large white stone was warm in the sun and felt good on my back as I laid down. Putting my hands behind my head, I closed my eyes and let my mind drift over the plans that I had lain out for this afternoon.

I wasn't there long before I felt something probing at my cheek, repeatedly poking and poking. "You can stop that now." I muttered.

But the poking went on, "Ara, you just looked so cute asleep, I couldn't help but want to bother you." Shizuru said. I cracked an eye open to see her smiling down at me and her hand close to my face, still poking me, "I don't see your car anywhere." she said.

"I don't have a car." I answered.

The poking stopped then, "My home is quite a ways away. Are we expected to walk?" she asked, still smiling at me. I sat up and hopped off the stone ledge, making my way to my baby. I leaned against her and watched the recognition appear in Shizuru's eyes, "So... that's why you break the dress code to wear pants." she said.

"Exactly." I said, grinning at her widely, "This is my baby. Nao got her for me for my seventeenth birthday and we've been inseparable ever since."

"Nao or the bike?" she asked, coming down the steps and standing in front of me on the sidewalk. I didn't answer her, but I tilted my bike upright, kicked up the kick stand and straddled my it. The brunette raised her brows at me, "I've never ridden a motorcycle."

I smirked at her as I turned my baby on and revved the engine, "I'm a good driver." The girl was still reluctant though, looking down at her skirt. But I answered her before she could raise the question, "No one will see up your skirt if you ride behind me." I said, still grinning at her, "Unless I angle my mirrors just right."

Finally she laughed a bit and returned my smile. Very carefully, she straddled my bike behind me and leaned forward into my back, wrapped her arms around my waist. Both me and my machine purred gratefully as I lifted my feet off the ground and drove off from the front of the school.

After a little bit of driving, Shizuru tightened her grip on my waist and shouted into my ear, "You don't know where I live." she said as if the thought had just dawned on her.

I smirked as I rode on, turning down a street with ease, "We're making a pit stop." I yelled back, speeding up a bit. My hair was tucked under my jacket so that it wouldn't bother the girl, but in my mirrors I saw Shizuru's hair whipping around. Every once in a while she'd lift her head and look around, smiling with what I knew was excitement. There's nothing like riding a motorcycle and I think she's just realized that.

Honestly, no matter how I moved my mirrors, I wouldn't be able to see up her skirt, not when she was this close to me on the seat. But it wouldn't stop me from admiring her legs, those smooth and seemingly soft things that disappeared up her skirt to my displeasure. Seeing her smile as she saw the world pass by her without a car's restrictions around her made me proud to ride a bike.

Lucky for Shizuru, her school blazer was tan to fit the president of the student council. It was a plain color, but it fit her hair and the ribbon she wore that was seen nowhere else in the school made her eyes look even redder than they really were. Plus, that wide smile on her face helped to make her look pretty pretty too.

Soon enough I was pulling onto a street, parking between two cars that hadn't left enough space for another car but left the perfect amount of space for my baby. I slipped off it first, then helped Shizuru off as well. She looked around at the graffiti and street art covered buildings uneasily, "Where are we?" she asked.

I smiled at her a bit, seeing how uncomfortable she was, "This is street run by small business. It's close to the community college. I don't want to say there are a couple hippies in the area, but people here are open minded that's for sure." I answered her. This sure as hell wasn't what she was used to. I rolled my eyes and took of my jacket, "Take off the blazer and the bow." I commanded.

She responded at once, taking off the things and accepting my jacket in their place. I tucked her clothes in the storage compartment under the seat of my baby and turned around to see she'd also undid a few buttons of her school shirt. I felt my mouth run dry as she looked at me expectantly, "Well?" she asked.

"Uhhh... You um- uh look good." I muttered, looking in a different direction and starting to walk down the street.

I couldn't see it, but I could feel her looking at the back of my head. I bet she was smirking, "So where is this pit stop, Natsuki-chan?" she asked, falling into step beside me.

I saw the building coming up as we kept walking, so I pointed to it, "Ice cream." I said, opening the door and letting her in. The shop was small, with a counter on one side and a few small tables on the other. It wasn't exactly cramped, but it used the space it had.

Shizuru smiled eagerly at the many types of ice creams and toppings in front of her, "I love ice cream." she muttered, her eyes glowing like that of a child as she looked over the sweets in front of her.

I chuckled at her and nodded, "I know." I said simply.

Soon enough, someone appeared behind the counter, "Welcome! What can I get for you?" he asked, grabbing a scoop to prepare himself.

"I'll have two chocolate scoops, some gummy bears in there and top it with caramel." I said to him.

The boy nodded and scooped out my order, putting it on the counter in front of him and smacking it with the scoop. He poured a spoonful of gummy bears into the hole that was left behind and mashed it all together, flipping and re-flipping until chocolate and gummy bears became one. Then he stuffed it into a cup, topped it with caramel and handed it to me over the counter. "And for you?" he asked Shizuru.

The girl was at a loss for words for a moment. I grabbed a spoon and started eating mine, watching her carefully. Eventually she grinned and pointed to everything all around the counter as she said her order, "Can I have a scoop of strawberry sherbet wiiiiith... banana slices aaaaand... marshmallow cream on top?" she asked.

"You most certainly can." the boy responded, compiling her order in front of her as she watched with serious enjoyment. I kept eating on the side lines, smiling a bit at how much she looked like a child. After she'd been given hers, the boy met us at the cash register and charged us for the scoops we'd gotten.

Afterwards, we sat at a table in the front by the window and started eating. Shizuru only had to take a single bite before her eyes lit up with happiness. She slumped into her chair and grinned at the heavens, "Kami I love ice cream." she said, shoveling more into her mouth eagerly, "Reito took me for it once but all other times we just got frozen yogurt. He said it was healthier."

"Doesn't taste nearly as good, though." I said, raising my spoon to her. She joined me in a toast of ice cream spoons as we continued to eat. The boy behind the counter got himself a scoop of mint chip and ate it with a tiny spoon out of the scoop itself before disappearing into the back of the house again.

We ate in silence for a bit. A TV was mounted on the wall before us, but it only spat out the local news of weather and traffic. Eventually Shizuru looked at me with a sly grin, "How did you know I love ice cream?" she asked, enjoying another spoonful.

"Mai." I said, grinning back at her, "She told me a few stories from when you guys were kids and I took note of a few things I thought might be important." I said, shoveling more ice cream into my mouth.

The girl smiled whole-heartedly at me, making me groan a bit. She laughed and gave me a cheeky smile, "What, what'd I do?" she asked.

I felt my stomach clench as I tried to answer her truthfully, "It's hard to keep my mind straight when you smile like that. It's too much beauty for me to handle."

Trying to hide my own embarrassment, I ate more ice cream. Shizuru's hand had frozen in the air with her spoon dangling there, her mouth open and her cheeks red. Her spoon went back to her cup and her mouth closed, but she never took her eyes off mine, "Ara..." she muttered.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. God damnit Kuga you are helping no one here.

"Breaking news from outside the Fujino CORP building here." The TV sprung to life as a reporter grabbed both our attention. Even the boy from the back came out with a remote, turning up the volume a bit as the woman on the screen kept talking, "Takashi Fujino, brother to the corporations owner and president, Takeo Fujino, and uncle to the heir to the Fujino fortune, Shizuru Fujino, has been arrested today under the suspicion of using Yakuza informers and even hit men to take out rivals of the towering Fujino business."

I looked at Shizuru in shock, but she was staring at the TV like her life depended on it.

"Takeo Fujino has refused to make a statement on his brother's arrest, but will most likely call a press conference and share his opinion on the matter within the hour. It's said that Takashi Fujino is going to be charged with various crimes from arson to homicide, as it is rumored that he hired hitmen to do his dirty work for him. Police are still looking for the yakuza involved in the murders, but others have stepped forward to testify against Takashi."

I gulped. Tate had warned me about this when I was with Mai. He said to keep an eye on Shizuru because of something that was running through the yakuza world. Apparently, there were yakuza from a gang that wasn't the Tora who were getting ready to let the ball drop of Fujino. Head Fujino. But he'd heard the same thing and found the guys, paying them off so that they'd drop the ball on someone else. Apparently he'd given up his own brother as a sacrifice.

"I'd like to go now." Shizuru said suddenly, standing and throwing away the rest of her ice cream, "Take me home, Natsuki."

I gulped and threw away my own ice cream, running out of the shop to try and keep up with her. I walked by her side silently as we went passed shop after shop. I didn't dare look up or say a word. I was scared of what I might see. When I did look up, Shizuru had her head held high but there were tears rolling down her cheek. I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She didn't argue when I pulled her to a nearby bench and hugged her tightly.

She stiffened at first, but then clutched my shirt and silently sobbed into my shoulder, soaking my shirt under her. I didn't mind though. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pat her back, while I kept my other hand under her elbow to support her. Mumbled words started flowing from her, stories about her uncle and how he was like her second father. How he was a loving and graceful man, always telling her to be herself and only care about her own image of herself. How he cared for her and loved her unconditionally. How she didn't believe what the whore bitch slut on the TV said.

Even I was reeling from the information. I'd never had a good impression of the leader of Fujino CORP., but I didn't think it'd be possible for a man to be so evil that he would offer his own little brother up to the hounds of the law and the public. Not only that, but to be so secretive that he wouldn't tell his own daughter about anything and would make her find out on the **news**. My hold on Shizuru tightened protectively as I thought about who she had to protect her at home; some self-preservationist who probably couldn't give a shit about her. Not to mention her boyfriend..

I think we were sitting for an hour. The sun had gone down a bit, leaving us in the shade of the builds across the street. I probably should be getting her home soon. I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, pushing against her elbow to get her to detach from me. When she did, she sat limply in front of me, her eyes puffy and red from her crying and her shoulders heaving from her still uneven breathing. I raised my hand and wiped away the last of her tears with my thumb, "I wish I could make you smile," I muttered, "You look so beautiful when you smile."

She gave off an uneasy laugh, a nervous smile twitching forth on her lips for a split second before it was gone again, but she kept looking at me, "You're actually pretty good at making me smile, Natsuki-chan."

I raised my brows at her, "Don't you mean **my** Natsuki-chan?" I asked, trying to get a smile out of her.

It worked, a small smile gracing her lips, "I don't know why I started saying that. I think it came from you eating lunch with my friends and I; I just felt suddenly, very protective of my friendship of you." she said, sitting against the bench beside me.

I placed my hand over hers on her knee and chuckled a bit, "Mai's a friend of mine too, though. A damn good friend."

"Natsuki-chan is very good at making close friends." she said, giving me one more true smile before it dissolved slowly.

I squeezed her hand and looked at her as if I was disappointed, "Noooo, what, where'd that smile go?" I asked, moving my head around hers as if her smile had grown legs and walked off the edge of her face.

The girl laughed at my antics and shook her head, "You are... very good at making me smile." she said. I swore I saw the smile walk back from around her neck and plant itself dead center of her face again, "In a place like this with you, I don't have to be the proper president that I'm so used to being."

I nodded and rose from the bench, offering her my hand, "I like laid back 'Zuru just as much as I thought I would." I said as I helped her stand off the bench. She curtsied in front of me with a gracious smile. But I saw something behind her first. How had I not noticed that before, when we've been sitting here for so long? Behind us was a pet store. In the window was a white and grey, fluffy little ball of love with its front paws pressed against the window behind us. Its bright blue eyes looked at me lovingly. Just like Duran used to.

"Natsuki-chan?" Shizuru asked, a small smile still on her face right next to her blush, "Are you done staring at me now?"

Remembering that I'd been staring at the puppy behind her for quite a while, I simply nodded and kept holding her hand as I led her back to my baby, "Come on, 'Zuru, let's get you home. If you keep smiling at me much longer I'm never gonna be able to think right again."

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: -**dead to the world**-**

**Natsuki: She needs to write these things ahead of time**

**Nao: She can't, she procrastinates too much**

**Shizuru: Ara.. and the recent news on Ellen Page spent up all her energy last night -**pats my head**-**

**Me: -**cuddles with my teddy**- **

**Shizuru: ...Aww**

**Me: Raaawrr...**

**Nao: She's dreaming about being a dinosaur again, guys!**

**Me: Rar... warawr**

**Natsuki: Shu was most likely going to say something along the lines of leave a review if you like, leave a review if you don't, tell her what you think and also that there's even more feels between me and Shizuru in the next chapter, so stay tuned. **

**Shizuru: I do believe it involves the fluffy wolves**

**Me: -**clawing at the air**- Raaaaah -**nibbling my teddy's ear**- **

**Nao: Please tell me someone's recording this**

**Tate: -**holding up a camera**- Got it**

**Natsuki: Oooo sweet, blackmail!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Well shit, is it time to update already? Here I am, sitting watching UK Skins, looking at Emily, thinking about my Emily, look at the clock and BOOM, update time is in TEN MINUTES SHU. TIME TO PROOF READ THAT BITCH. And actually update before you forget and go to the Rocky Horror Picture Show...**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

I laid on my love seat, a couple pillows stuffed under my head and my body stuffed into the burrito was that was igloo of warmth. I'd found the fluffiest blanket in all the house I could yesterday after Natsuki took me home and sped off on her Ducati (it really was a wondrous machine). I'd scoured all the rooms in this house-too-big-for-a-couple-people and found the biggest of the best, wrapped it around myself multiple times, turned on my TV to the news and then pathetically fell over onto my love seat.

And the next morning, here I am still, refusing to open the door to my maids as I watched the news over and over. It seemed nothing else was happening in Fuuka that was quite was interesting as my uncle being arrested. They'd shown a video of my uncle being arrested. The police had dragged him out, one man on each arm, as my uncle struggled and kicked his legs, trying to get out of their grasp, "Unhand me! I haven't done anything wrong! Let me go! Stop this!" he'd been yelling, his messy tie slapping his bright red face repeatedly. It didn't make him look very innocent.

I'd watched my father's press conference as well. He held it outside of Fujino CORP where they'd dragged my uncle kicking and screaming only half an hour earlier. He was surprisingly calm. He spoke about how my uncles arrest had come to him as a surprise. That he still loved his brother, and he didn't believe the allegations against him. He also stated that he hoped the news media would keep the matter serious and factual and try not to tarnish his business.

He droned on and talking, talking about the support of family and business, the importance of both, and how much he still loved his little brother no matter what. Then he left, turning back into the building behind him and did as he always does. He went back to work.

After I'd seen most of everything Friday, multiple debates of pompous people who had no idea what they were talking about but had an opinion about it anyway, old men yelling at the camera about business and politics and crime and traffic, and my favorite: polls from the public about their opinions. In the public's eyes, my uncle was a dead man. In my eyes though, he was still the loveable man I knew and will always remember. I'd cried plenty the last day for my uncle.

Reito had called me and offered his condolences, but said he couldn't visit because his father was keeping him at home. It made sense, considering my father had upped security to keep away the hoards of film and news crews. Men in black suits surrounded the house, the gates, the gardens, everywhere... Yukino and Haruka both sent me messages asking if I was okay. Mai called with Mikoto yelling in the back ground.

Natsuki messaged me probably as soon as I'd walked into my house yesterday, complimenting me on the haunted mansion of a house and telling me to give her a call if I needed anything. I liked thinking about calling her, it made me remember what she'd told me yesterday and it made me smile. I'd yet to call her, but I was considering asking her to bring me lunch. I felt like eating something greasy and fried, something obviously bad for my health but I didn't care because it's good to indulge every once in a while. Or maybe she can bring me some ice cream from that shop she'd taken me to. That place was delicious...

I shifted in my burrito, looking for my remote. Once I found it, I changed my TV to the cartoon channel. A girl with blue hair danced around the school. Lately I'd been very doubtful and very hopeful about two very different things. I couldn't help but be doubtful about Reito. The rumors I'd heard all week were growing louder and louder as they cycled through my mind. I'd only heard whispers in the hallways, but as I thought about the voices in my mind now, they were screaming at me.

I didn't want to think that Reito had cheated on me. Or cheats on me. Or has been and is or whatever. But I'd be stupid to say that I still believed in him wholeheartedly. I'd heard he was around so much last week to keep anyone from telling me the truth. I guess there were more than a dozen girls who had confessed to being with him. Even the story of how he and Natsuki had first met seemed like the bluenette's way to try and prove something to me.

Out of all the friends that I had who knew that everything was happening the way it was, and the girl I'd become friends with just a week ago had come to be the one that I actually trusted to be honest with me?

Natsuki was what I was hopeful about. The girl was astonishing. I'd spent an entire afternoon with her, shared ice cream with her, even cried on her shoulder after hearing devastating news. I know now that she's a dependable person, she's someone that's honest and doesn't beat around the bush, and she says what's on her mind. My interest in her was completely satisfied and done with, so why the hell can't I get the girl out of my head?

I groaned and burrowed further into my burrito. I turned and rolled and bound myself tighter, closing the hole above my head. Everything is pink.

I don't think I'll be able to tell her that my interest in her isn't romantic.

Haruka's going to be furious with me.

I burrowed even further into my burrito. I am one with the chicken and rice.

"Gah!" I yelled, kicking my feet and flailing my arms until my burrito was just a blanket under me and I was sitting upright, my movements frantic and my hair probably a rat's nest. Perhaps a nice cup of tea would help me calm my nerves. Slowly, I patted my hair down and looked down at my clothing. I was still wearing my school clothes from yesterday, along with Natsuki's jacket. I've never worn leather before... but I guess I looked good in it. I smiled again.

Slowly, I changed into some sweat pants and a regular shirt, but I kept the jacket on. I liked it. It smells good. I made my way down the hall, down the stairs, through foyer and into the kitchen. The whole room was a sparkling white and smelled slightly of bleach, mostly like oranges and lemon. My father had the maid staff scrubbing down the house top to bottom. I supposed my father was trying to wipe the stain that was my uncle. Taint on his perfect record, no doubt.

I swept across the kitchen, putting water on the stove and getting the cup ready. I filled it with milk and sugar and honey and then poured the ready tea into it. I liked it this way just because I didn't need to stir it. I sipped my tea slowly, smiling as it warmed my belly and filled the hunger that I didn't know was there. Perhaps I will call Natsuki and ask her bring me food...

Slowly, I went back up to my room. My bed was done, my TV was off, and my burrito was gone. The maids and cleaned my room while I was downstairs. Why have they been so secretive lately? Their like ghosts, there but I can't see them and can't communicate with them. "I want my blanket back." I said loudly.

Sure enough, a maid came to my door a few moments later with the blanket folded in front of her. She offered it to me and bowed lowly, "I'm sorry Fujino-sama, your father ordered all the rooms to be cleaned."

I took my blanket back and smiled, "All rooms but mine." I said then, watching her leave and closing the door behind her. I sat back on my loveseat and turned on the TV, resting my blanket across my lap. Slowly, I reached down and picked up my phone, intent on calling Natsuki to bring me fried chicken.

_2 missed calls_

"Ara..." I muttered, opening my phone and seeing that they were both from Natsuki. Quickly I redialed her number. She picked up halfway through the first ring, "_'Zuru?"_ she asked, her voice flowing from my phone, "_Finally, I've been waiting for forever_."

I laughed a bit, "My Natsuki-chan, what are you waiting so long for?" I asked her.

There was a moment of silence and then her muttering something under her breath. Finally she spoke again, "_What's with all the security, eh?"_ she asked.

I raised my brows, "Natsuki... where are you?" I asked.

There was an awkward nervous laugh on the other end of the line, "_In the back of your garden... it was the only place I could find where there weren't men in black everywhere_."

I nodded, "My father doesn't keep the area under security because the garden is so large. No one can get in the house from the yard without being seen, and it's also on the tree line by the forest. More importantly, why are at my house?" I asked.

"_I brought you a gift_."

"Ara... I was hoping you'd bring me lunch, actually."

"_I'll get on that. First of all, meet me by the fountain_."

And then she hung up. I smiled a bit and threw my phone on the bed. I made my way out of the house, almost skipping steps to get down. As I stepped out of the house, I grinned at the garden. Flowers of every color lined the red brick path that split the garden in half with butterflies flying around them, making me shiver. Butterflies are pretty, I just hate winged bugs. Huge trees were spread around, though most were clinging to the back of the yard. At the end of the path was the fountain.

It was large and circular. Two granite koi leapt out of the center of it. One black, one white. The black one shot water into the air. The stone around the fountain was large enough to make a comfortable bench. But beyond the fountain was Natsuki, sitting on the floor with- "A puppy." I whispered.

The bluenette looked up at me. She pat the seat in front her on the grass and smiled, "Come here, I have someone I want you to meet, 'Zuru." she said. I wordlessly stepped forward and sat next to her. The girl picked up the puppy and held it in front of my face, "Shizuru Fujino, I'd like to introduce you to Duran. He promised me that he'd stay with you and protect you from anyone that might want to hurt you." she said, putting the puppy down on my lap.

The small dog put its paws on my shoulders and sniffed my face. Slowly, he started licking my chin and my cheek, and soon was licking me all over my face. I felt my heart flower with love for the animal immediately, "Duran.." I muttered. The puppy quickly stopped and barked. I hugged the thing, holding it close to my chest as I laughed happily, "Natsuki, I don't even- this is... how did you... Mai?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Mai." she responded, smiling at me. I felt tears prickling in my eyes. Almost immediately, Duran started licking them away, barking at me happily and burying his face in my neck. Natsuki looked like she wanted to hug me as well, "I'm confused because you're crying but you're also smiling." she said behind a nervous smile.

I sighed and shook my head at her, sniffing and smiling and laughing all at once, "I can't... why?" I asked.

Natsuki kept smiling at me, "I know how difficult it can be to lose someone close to you, and you told me yesterday that your uncle was one of the people who you thought loved you unconditionally. Duran also promised that he'd love you no matter what." she said, reaching over and scratching Duran behind the ears.

The puppy raised his head and sat on my lap, then slowly rolled onto his back and let Natsuki scratch his chest. I smiled down at him and kept scratching him behind his ears. Soon enough, one of his legs started twitching. He had a collar already, brown and black leather. He also had a couple tags on his collar, one from a pet hospital and another with his name and my number on it, "The green one is to prove he has his shots." Natsuki said, noticing where I was looking at.

I looked up at her with a small smile as we continued to pet him, "Why name him Duran?" I asked.

Natsuki stopped petting him then. I replaced her missing hand with my own as she sat back against the tree behind her, "I... had a dog named Duran once. When I was six." she said, looking at the floor sadly, "I only had him for a few hours. Same dog, same breed and size and everything. But that night when we were going home, there was.. a storm. And an accident." she said, pulling the grass out of the ground by beside her legs.

"It's okay, Natsuki-chan. I understand." I said. My poor Natsuki-chan, to lose a puppy while she herself was at a young age.

When she looked up, I smiled at her. Almost instantly a grin cracked on her face and she looked back down at the grass, pulling at it even more aggressively, "That fucking smile." I heard her mutter. Duran rolled back onto his belly and got up, jumping over Natsuki's legs and licking her face. She raised her head to get away from it, laughing with a full red blush across her cheeks, "Okay, okay Duran." she said, scratching his ears again.

I felt my smile growing a bit, "Ara, my Natsuki-chan looks very cute when she blushes like that." I said. She looked up at me a bit shocked and her blush grew even more. Duran looked at me and barked twice in agreement. I heard her mutter a 'traitor' before she looked back down and started attacking my lawn again, though Duran simply kept barking, "My father won't like him." I said, imaging the look on my father's face when he'll see the dog.

Natsuki looked up at that, glaring at me slightly, "I thought you knew me well enough at this point to know that I couldn't give two shits about what your father thinks." she said, throwing a bit of grass at me.

The grass fell short and drifted onto Duran, who was sitting in between us and who promptly, sneezed. He then rolled onto his back and started rolling around in the fallen grass. His fur was so white I'm surprised he didn't start turning green.

"I should have known you'd say something like that. But my father isn't such a bad man." I said, trying to smile at her.

She gave me a hard look. Her glowing green eyes hardened a bit, "'Zuru, of talking to you and talking about you, I've learned that there are two of you. There's this Shizuru, who doesn't mind sitting in the grass with me and talking and playing with a puppy. You smile more. And not your fake smile; I mean that real smile that I've only seen maybe half a dozen times. It's as beautiful as you and makes my heart race like a sprinter. Then there's dutiful Shizuru. The one that's professional and polite and not sarcastic at all, which is sad because you're actually really funny when you're sarcastic.

"Dutiful Shizuru is a product of your father needing a perfect little graceful daughter, am I right?" she asked. I could only nod. "Exactly. I don't like that Shizuru because it's **not** the real you. Mai told me stories of you running around as kids, chasing butterflies and playing hide and seek and having fun. Yesterday I took you for ice cream and you were laughing and smiling like I have never seen before. Do you know how many times I thought my heart was gonna beat through my chest?" she asked, looking at me sternly.

"N-No..." I muttered, my face feeling red hot. I gulped nervously and watched as it dawned on Natsuki what she'd said. Her face lit up probably as bright as mine as she attacked my lawn as viciously as ever. Between us, Duran lifted his head and howled a bit.

Natsuki couldn't help but smile and scratch him. After a while, she looked up and me and smiled, "So, you said something about lunch?" she asked, picking up the grass she'd lifted up and letting it fall on Duran. The pup immediately started rolling back and forth in it until he lay flat and sneezed multiple times.

I returned her smile and nodded, "I was hoping for something to put me into a sort of food coma. Perhaps from friend chicken, or a greasy burger."

Natsuki nodded and stood. She walked into the forest for a moment and came back out with a helmet under her arm, "My bike's back here, I kinda snuck it through the forest." she said, grinning at me, "Mind if I have my jacket back?"

I stood as well, but shook my head, "I like it." I said simply. She looked at me with a small smile before putting her helmet on and putting her hands up in defeat. Then, she backed away and went into the forest. After a few moments, I heard her Ducati roar to life. "Use the front gate this time!" I yelled into the forest, hoping that she heard me.

Looking down, I saw that Duran was sitting beside my feet, gazing back up at me with his bright blue eyes. I smiled and started walking towards the house with him right on my heels, "Welcome home, Duran." I said. He responded by barking happily.

When I went back inside the house, my father was talking to the house staff about keeping the house spotless. He turned and saw me, then saw Duran, and looked back up at me with a hard look in his eyes, "Shizuru, I told you, you cannot have a dog." he said simply, looking at me just long enough to sneer at my jacket.

I smiled at him though, "Don't worry, Duran has all his shots and is extremely well trained. He's here to protect me." I said, turning on the balls of my heel and starting to walk up the stairs. Duran waited a bit, barked and howled at my father, then ran to catch up with me. I stopped and saw him slip and slide on the marble floors. Myself and a couple maids giggled at how cute he was being. Watching him climb up the steps was even cuter, but my father quieted the staff with a hard look.

Up in my room, I decided to drill Duran to see how trained he actually was. I stood in the center of my room with him looking up at me, "Duran, sit." I commanded. His haunches fell to the floor immediately. "Down." He laid down. "Roll over." He rolled onto his back at a crooked angle and kicked his feet, but he couldn't quite roll the rest of the way over, "That's okay, you're cute." I said, crouching down and petting his now exposed stomach.

"So then, Duran." I said as I stopped petting him. He rolled over and sat down in front of me. "Are you okay with me being your mom?" I asked him. He howled and panted in response. "You thirsty?" I asked, watching him pant. It was still warm outside, but I'm sure Duran would be more at home when the weather is colder. Until that point I may need to keep him inside for the majority of the day. Except for his exercise, of course, but I won't force him outside if he's uncomfortable.

A few more barks later, I'd led Duran down to the kitchen and filled a small bowl full of water for him. He'd gone down the steps on his own, but slipped on the last step and stumbled a bit. But he picked himself up and sauntered off with his head held high as if nothing had happened. Smooth. As I waited for him to finish his water, the intercom beeped in the kitchen. I went to it and pressed the button, "Yes?" I spoke into it.

A gruff voice answered me, "Shizuru Fujino-sama, there's someone from a biker gang requesting to see you. Shall I call the police?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes and pressed the button again, "Let her in, Yosho. Open the gates."

Yosho was head of security and was tough, but he also had a short temper. I hope he and my bluenette didn't clash too much. I stepped out of the kitchen and went to the front door, opening it just in time to see Natsuki climbing off her Ducati with a large bag over her arm. Duran darted by through the open door and started running around the girl, barking and jumping up onto her legs. Natsuki took off her helmet and rested it on her bike, grinning down at the pup, "Hey baby, miss me?" she asked in a high voice.

"That was fast." I called out to her.

She looked up at me and shrugged as she approached me, "There was a KFC close by." she said, lifting her arm and approaching me, "I'm home." she said, grinning widely at me.

I raised my brows and smiled back, "Welcome home." I answered, turning and leading her into the house. Something about her confidence in announcing that she was home... I liked it. I couldn't understand it, but I liked it, as if I wanted it to be true.

As soon as she was inside she turned around in circles and whistled, listening to the echo that it made around the empty hallways and open spaces. "One hell of a pad you got here." she said, looking around. Duran responded to her whistle by howling and trying to jump up onto her legs again. She grinned down at him, "I know Duran, and it's huge, huh?" He barked in response.

The two of them followed me upstairs and into my room. Natsuki sat on the floor in front of my love seat and started unpacking the food. Friend chicken, mashed potatoes and corn and a biscuit all smothered in gravy was handed to me on a plate attached to a grin, "As unhealthy as possible." the bluenette said as she passed me a fork as well.

I grinned in response and sat down next to her as she piled things onto her own plates. I tossed a chicken leg to Duran, who caught it in his mouth. "Don't eat the bones." Natsuki muttered to the pup, finding my remote and turning on the TV. I don't know what channel she found, but it was a cartoon that wasn't done in the usual anime style and it was hilarious. We sat and watched a few episodes together, laughing and eating as we went on.

I don't know what compelled me to ask her, but I think it was seeing her so at ease; it made me want to bother her. "So, my Nat-su-ki-chan," I said, smiling at her slyly, "How fast did you say your heart beats when you see my smile?" I asked.

The girl flushed instantly and looked down at her plate, continuing to eat rather than answering me. Eventually though, she spoke up, "I didn't say anything like that. I said... I said how many times my heart almost beat out of my chest."

Nodding thoughtfully, I giggled at her need to clarify, "As you say, then. Do you usually hand out compliments so easily?" I asked, my mind slipping back to all the girls who proclaimed themselves as her fans.

She smiled back a bit, "Only if I'm serious when I say it." she said, putting her empty plate on top of mine and depositing them against the wall.

"Ara... does that mean you're serious about me?" I asked, feeling my own face heat up.

Natsuki mirrored the action and blushed as well, muttering something under her breath. When I asked what it was, she just gave me a sideways glance and muttered, "I got you puppy."

I laughed and scooted up right next to her, leaning my shoulder against hers. We both looked over to where Duran was. He was lying on his back, dead asleep with the bones of a chicken leg sitting a couple feet away from him. He's incredibly smart to understand her command about the bones... "You did get me puppy. To love me unconditionally in the place of my uncle. But who will take Reito's place in that equation once I break up with him?"

She looked shocked at that. "You..."

"I've heard the rumors well enough. Tell me honestly, Natsuki... is he cheating on me?" I asked her.

Her mouth opened and closed for a while. Eventually she closed it and simply nodded, looking at me sadly, "I... I'm sorry, 'Zuru. Everyone knew but wouldn't tell you. At first I didn't get why not; I thought you deserved to know. But it's breaking my heart to see you so sad." she said, looking like she wanted to reach out and hug me.

I offered a feeble smile before turning my gaze to our shoes. We were silent for a long time before I slunk down a bit and put my head on her shoulder. She responded by adjusting a bit and wrapping that arm around my shoulders, pulling me into her. We looked at the TV then, watching the figures on the screen move without taking in what was actually happening. I let my mind wander and looked back to the girl I was currently leaning against. I could mostly only see her neck, but when I looked up, I saw a bit of her eyes as well.

It'd been a while since I'd seen them look so bright. Not since that day in detention, when we were alone and she was trying to mess with me, have I seen her eyes like this. But it's like not when we were outside with Duran, or even in detention; her eyes were bright, but they were also dark. It was like she was focusing all the power left in her soul onto one single thing. I nearly shivered at the thought of what was going through her mind as she space out while looking towards the TV. She was angry at Reito, right? It's what we'd been talking about. But she seemed more angry then I felt, and I was the one being cheated on. Natsuki's capacity for empathy is quite astounding.

Looking down, I reached over and placed my hand on top of hers on her lap. I felt her look down at me and simply hid my head farther into her neck in an attempt to hide. She responded by picking my hand up and lacing our fingers, then resting them back on her lap again. I knew I was smiling, smiling like an idiot, at my feeble attempt to comfort her while she also comforts me. My feelings for her are romantic, but how strong are they? She's dependable, but how dependable will she be when Reito isn't there for me, and I begin to seek her out? I hope she responds positively.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt her shift and kiss my forehead, "When are you going to break up with him?" she asked suddenly, her eyes looking down at me. When I looked up at her again I felt too comfortable, too at home here in her arms. I'm not free of Reito yet, I should not be behaving like this. I shifted a bit and sat back up, taking my head off her shoulder, "Tomorrow maybe." She nodded once, turning to me and offering me a smile, but I cringed back at the sight, "Natsuki-chan, don't pity me, please."

"I don't," she muttered, "just a little ticked that I won't get the chance to kick Reito's ass for hurting you." she said, tightening her hold on our connected hands.

I frowned at her, "I wouldn't let you in the first place, you might get hurt."

She laughed at that, grinning at me a bit, "I like how you care for my safety more than his at this point." she said, making me smile back at her. Then she groaned and let her head fall back before whipping it forward again and glaring at me playfully, "Cut it out with the smile, woman, you're gonna make me die of a heart attack."

As I watched her grin, I felt myself licking my lips. I knew this feeling. That slight jump in the pit of my stomach that made me want to lean forward. How enticing her lips looked, and how badly I wanted to have contact with her. I wanted to kiss her. Instead, I just kept smiling, "I think all the fried chicken is going to be the cause of that."

The girl leaned back and patted her stomach gratefully, "Maybe in forty years, but it tasted damn good today." she said, looking at me happily, "Really though, if Reito gives you any trouble about it, call me and I'll be here in ten minutes." She looked determined.

"Isn't it Duran's job to protect me?" I asked innocently, lifting our connected hands and glancing at them. I know you want to protect me Natsuki, I know I mean _something_ to you.

A bark from the other side of the room as my answer as the pup bounded towards us, his tongue hanging out happily as he jumped onto my lap. I caught him and dropped Natsuki's hand in the act. He looked at Natsuki and barked, making the bluenette gape at him, "Hey hey, I'm on your side!" she pleaded, putting her hands up in defense. Though she flexed the one I'd been holding. I miss touching you already, too. Duran stopped barking but he stayed on my lap. I looked at Natsuki angrily as his wagging tail hit my cheek near my eye again and again. The bluenette held back a laugh as she reached forward and gently removed the dog from me, "Let's just move you..." she muttered.

As she held Duran in front of her, I leaned forward towards him and puckered my lips. He responded by eagerly licking me, causing the two of us to laugh, "I love you, baby." I muttered leaning back a bit.

Both Natsuki and Duran were looking at me happily with the same bright, glowing eyes, making my heart beat pick up a bit. She's so cute... The girl put the pup down and stood up, stretching her arms behind her and yawning, "I'm gonna head home, 'Zuru, before I fall asleep on your floor." she said, helping me to my feet.

I led her to the door of my room and opened it for her, smiling as she said her farewells to Duran, "Think you can remember the way out?" I asked as she approached.

"Yea, I'll be fine." she said, grinning at me, "Hell, maybe next time I'll even get my jacket back."

"Don't count on it." I answered. The urge to kiss her before she left arose again but I squashed it down as she waved and departed.

I closed the door to my room and went to my bed, laying down. The food had made me sleepy, and Natsuki had stolen the last of my energy. As I got comfortable, Duran poked his head up by the edge of my bed, but since my bed was so high I only saw the white tips of his ears.

Climbing to the edge of my bed, I looked over to see my fluffy blanket in his mouth and his tail wagging happily behind him. I giggled and picked him up, putting him on the bed. As I placed the blanket over me and laid on my side, he placed himself on top of the blanket and curled up in the space before my stomach. I scratched between his ears and yawned, "I love you, Duran."

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: Get dat bitch a puppy, bitches love puppies**

**Nao: I said seduction, not complete and total falling in love! **

**Natsuki: She needs some one to love her... **

**Nao: And instead of offering yourself you get her a dog?!**

**Me: What're you thinking?! You can't compete against Duran!**

**Duran: Woof!**

**Me: Exactly! ... -**pets him**- Oh my god husky puppy :3**

**Nao: And why is fanfiction underlining my name as incorrect?**

**Natsuki: Hey, yea... Shu!**

**Me: It fucks with totally normal words all the time, too... Even fanfiction is wrong, apparently. ANY WHORE, how're you guys liking it? Shizuru is now completely in touch with her feels for Natsuki while Natsuki is completely focused on friendship.**

**Shizuru: That sounds annoyingly familiar...**

**Natsuki: Those throwbacks to the show Shu...**

**Me: :D Hehehe, it wants to change 'Shizuru' to 'seizure'. Ahhh man. ANY WHORE, let me know what you guys think, any corrections or anything I need to make, or whatever the fuck you feel like. **

**Nao: Yes, leave a review and stroke Shu's ego...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Nao's point of view. Nao's point of view! Everyone get ready for Nao's point of view!**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

I looked over the last fifty thousand yen we had. It'd be easy to live the rest of the month with this much money, but holy shit husky puppies are expensive! I understand why it had to be a purebred, but I don't understand why it costs so much. Are inbred mutts really that important? Cost aside, I couldn't help but be glad that the bluenette was actually able to start something with Fujino. She'd come home all giddy yesterday telling me how her plan had gone off without a hitch, and that if Shizuru Fujino didn't want in her pants then she's straight. Even then, Fujino would want her.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still determined to burn her father's corporation to the ground and ruin his entire life for what he's done. Make him rot in a dark, dirty, muck covered cell with multiple butt rapings a day, or see to him being killed. But... my father was killed for messing with yakuza and I didn't turn out evil, so I suppose Fujino sort of still has a chance. But I'm watching her.

I took the bills in my hand and threw them in the air above me, grinning as they fluttered down in the air. I laid down on the couch and sighed happily, awaiting the day that I can do the same thing with millions of more yen. Every month I received a check of a hundred fifty thousand yen for _sufficient _living since my father had no other living relatives. The standards were set by my father who assumed I would still be living in Beijing, which has a much higher cost of living that little 'ol Fuuka, Japan. Between rent, food, utilities, and other random shit costs... I'm still rich. So much so that a series of low spending months and savings gave me enough to buy Natsuki her Ducati for her birthday. But I had a mission.

Was it stupid to choose where to move based off an assassin's last words? Yes, yes it was. But thanks to me following him to a town I'd never heard of before I'd met Natsuki, another kid whose childhood he's essentially ruined. Two murdered fathers and one target. One old fart target named Satan.

Hearing a knock at the door, I jumped up in excitement and almost ran to answer it. Finally Natsuki was back with more word on Fujino. God I hoped she'd finally managed to grow a pair and seduce the girl, instead of buying her a puppy! As I opened the door, my grin faded when I saw Tate standing there in his uniform and sunglasses, smoking a cigarette, "Oh, it's you." I muttered, sneering, "Throw that out if you plan on coming in." I muttered, turning back and walking to the couch.

The guy scoffed and threw his smoke somewhere, stepping into the apartment and kicking the door closed behind him, "It's a pleasure to see you as well, Nao." he said, raising his brows at the money that lay on the floor and around the couch, "...money bath?" he asked simply.

"Oh, I wish." I muttered, dropping down to pick it up. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and noticed he was wearing a white shirt instead of black under his black blazer. Not full yakuza dress, but close enough, "What's up, looking for Natsuki?" I asked. They'd been talking more lately, now that that party was coming up. Talking about Fujino and certain plans and other things of the sort that I didn't really care about.

The boy moved his sunglasses onto the top of his head and nodded, "Boss got tired of waiting for next weekend and that little party that's being thrown. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Natsuki mentioned some yakuza thing that might finally get you bitches off our backs." I said, smirking at the hint of anger that flashed in his eyes, "Why? What's new?"

He smirked at me widely as I stood with all the money, "There's a race tonight." he said simply.

My grin returned tenfold as I threw the money into the air again, cheering and yelling. Finally, another race! "A fucking race! It's been months!" I yelled, spinning around happily, opening my arms to the yen floating down from above me. They tickled my arms as the slipped by, making me giggle and shiver in excitement.

Tate chuckled at me and nodded, "Hasn't been one since this summer. Where's Natsuki, anyway? It starts in a couple hours." he said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. He was as excited as I was, even if he was better at hiding it.

"A couple hours?!" I yelled, horrified, "I have to get ready!" I jumped over the couch and ran into my room, leaving Tate in the living room laughing at me. I didn't care; there was a race tonight! The races were planned, run, and made by and for yakuza and yakuza accessories. Tate was yakuza, so he told us when they were. Natsuki was an honorary one because of her father and I was the accessory! I don't care of it has a negative connotation - races baby!

I ran to my closet and tried to think of what to wear. Last time there was a race Natsuki had managed to get third place on the Ducati that I'd bought for her. She didn't have to go to the races, or compete, but she liked to and all the yakuza guys like to bet on her or against her and wager things. I'd taken a bet from this skinny little new kid there and got his super expensive jacket off him. When Natsuki got third, he had to cough it up. I wasn't sure if he was going to shoot me or kill me, but he swore he'd win the next bet and get it back.

Fat chance.

Ripping through all my hangers and shelves, I found my favorite and most comfortable jeans, a white V neck like Tate's and my only leather jacket. Who races motorcycles without leather? Tate, that's who. Loser. I stripped my clothes off in a matter of seconds, changing my underwear to something a little sexier (my white lace panties and matching lace bra), and stood in front of my mirror to start doing my make-up. I had no intention of giving those yakuza hope of being with me, but it you're going to go to motorcycle races you need to dress as risque as the situation!

"Took you long enough, Kuga." I heard Tate say from the living room.

I quickly finished getting dressed, finished my make-up in a matter of seconds, and ran out to meet my bluenette as she stood in the living room, looking at the yen scattered around the floor. I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, "Never mind the money... I had a moment. There's a race tonight." I said.

The confusion in the girl's eyes turned to fire in an instant. The only thing she loved more than riding her Ducati was racing it. The look in her eyes turned from exciting to near dangerous as she smirked down at me, "Oh man... this is going to be fucking sweet." she said, her excitement flowing off of her in waves while she looked like she was about to start vibrating.

I pulled away from her and pushed her towards her room, "Go get ready; it starts in a couple hours! And don't forget that jacket we won last time!" I yelled, excited to take on the same chump from before.

But as I said that, the bluenette stopped and looked back at me, "...the thin leather one from Singapore...? Worth this apartment building...?" she asked unsteadily. I narrowed my eyes and nodded slowly. Then she nodded once and sighed out through her nose, "Yea uh... I let 'Zuru wear it once and she won't give it back." she said, smiling nervously at me.

I could only manage to gape at her, "But I– We need it to– We can't bet without– Go get it!" I finally managed to yell. How do you just lose a one of a kind Singapore designer jacket?!

But Tate stepped forward and shook his head, "There's no time to drive all the way up to their estate. The riders have to be there half an hour before the races start and it's all the way downtown by the warehouses. There's no way we can go half way across town and then back again in that time." he said, making me curse. He was right and we all knew it. The best I could do was grit my teeth and hope I don't run into the same kid.

Natsuki shrugged, "It's not like we have to bet the same guy twice for the same thing. If he gives you trouble just tell him to fuck off." she said, looking from Tate to me, looking utterly confused.

The boy in the corner just shook his head, "I'll take the extra fire power, just in case." he said. The bluenette nodded and went to her room. She returned a few moments later with a simple black pistol that she tossed to the spikey haired kid. Tate caught it deftly and slipped it into the back of his pants, his own pistol sitting snug on his hip. She disappeared again into her room then.

I pouted at the guy, "When do I get my own gun?" I asked simply.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Right after you learn to control your temper, fire crotch."

"Hey! I resent that!" I yelled at him.

Smirking, he nodded and winked at me, "Yea, I resent it to. Though your girlfriend sure doesn't."

I glared at him, but couldn't to smile as well. Tate made his fair share of dirty jokes and snarky comments but he had no interest in me for a couple reasons. One, Natsuki would geld him. AKA cut his dick off. Second, he had more interest in girls with... larger.. assets. My bluenette's protectiveness was from our friendship, but he was convinced we fucked like bunnies. Don't see why he's making that joke now – he knows all about Natsuki trying to get with Fujino.

Natsuki emerged from her room in her own jeans, though she chose to wear a red shirt instead of me and Tate's matching white. Didn't matter to me, she'd match my hair. I smirked at her as she grabbed the keys to her Ducati, "We'd match better if you didn't let your girlfriend steal your jacket." I teased.

"Not my girlfriend." she said, raising a warning finger to me.

Tate took his carton of cigarettes out of his pocket and fished one out, "If you don't want her, I'll take her. Right after she's out with prince charming." he said, patting down his pockets in search of a lighter.

"She's breaking up with him today. She told me yesterday." Natsuki said, making the two of us grin. She returned our grin quickly and laughed, knowing she probably had some part to play in Fujino breaking up with him. I'd heard about her telling their story at lunch and dropping the bomb that he'd always tried to be with other girls. At least she was smart enough to pick up the hint.

So... Fujino was finally going to be single after four long years... interesting. I looked to my friend and saw her tossing her own lighter to Tate for him. She may have said that as if it was nothing, but there's no way that she could hide the hint of a smile on her face from me. I've known you since I was a kid, Kuga, you can't hide jack shit from me. I grinned at them both, "Well... let's get going."

"Let me grab my phone." Natsuki muttered, turning and heading back into her room. When she came out again, she was holding her phone to her ear and holding a finger to her lips, shushing us, "Yea, hey 'Zuru." Me and Tate looked at each other wide eyed before turning back to the bluenette, who was trying to keep her giggles inside. "Yea no, I can talk, but just for a few minutes, I was about to head out with some friends."

Tate immediately faked fainting as if he was taken by a sudden heat, and I started making kissy faces at the girl. She swatted her hand at us as we doubled over in silent laughter. "Yea yea, how's Duran?" ... "Good, so he likes the Frisbee? That's great."

Natsuki covered her mouth to stifle her laughs as Tate and I faked a marriage proposal, "Yea, no no, I'm fine." But then her face grew a bit more serious as she shook her head with her phone, "Um... sorry but, no, you can't come along."

I glanced at Tate as he rose from his knee. We both turned to Natsuki and shook our heads, waved out hands in front of ourselves and mouthed 'NOOOOO' over and over again. I made an X over my chest while Tate switched to what looked like an umpire, both of us still mouthing the distaste of the school president joining us. The bluenette turned her back to us and paced forward a bit, "Yea I know, and I understand where you're coming from but this is really important to me and Nao, and it's... you'd be extremely out of place... Much worse then the ice cream place... Don't even bring up the jacket-"

"Can you imagine anything weirder then Fujino at the streets?" I whispered to Tate, watching my friend on the phone.

He looked up thoughtfully for a moment before grinning at me, "A panda fucking a bamboo stick." he whispered back.

I gasped and punched his shoulder immediately, trying to rid the image from my mind, "Not literally! How dare you; pandas are cute!" I yelled angrily, trying to get him close enough so that I could hurt him, but he get moving out of the way and dodging my attacks.

Natsuki walked farther into the hall, getting both our attention for a moment, "I'll try and talk to you tomorrow 'Zuru, but we've got to go all the way to the warehouses and we're gonna be late. I'm sorry but I've got to go." she said, and then she hung up.

I raised my brows to her, "How's your girlfriend?"

"Not my girlfriend." she said, shaking her head and putting her phone back into her pocket, "She's in president mode. She wants me to go over there with a movie and help her relax."

Tate grinned widely and raised his hand eagerly, "I volunteer as tribute!" he yelled.

I groaned and pushed against his stomach, making my way for the door, "The ending of the third book was terrible."

He glared at me, "It was perfect."

"Please, Katniss is as useless as a sack of potatoes." I said, opening the door.

"Whaaat? Kuga, help me out here."

Natsuki walked passed us both, dangling her keys on her finger, "She's right. The face of the rebellion was one big derp." she said, walking by us and down the hallway to the apartment. I stuck my tongue out at Tate as I locked the door to the apartment.

"Movie Katniss derps pretty hard too, though."

"It just makes us love her more."

He only shook his head, "You're both crazy, she's hot."

"Movie Katniss: hot. Book Katniss: so easily manipulated. And she kills _**BLEEP**_, and_** BLEEP**_, and gets_** BLEEP **_and_** BLEEP **_killed. And don't even get me started on Gale!"

"Spoilers!"

"Read a fucking book sometime!"

* * *

Down at the races, everything was perfect. The area was huge, and completely enclosed by large gates that were at least 15 feet high, though they weren't as high as the warehouses themselves. The ones inside the gates were smaller than the others, but they were still large enough to hold hundreds of people. Inside of the right one, men on motor bikes were doing tricks, riding forward and backward doing wheelies and going off small ramps to do back flips. The girls inside were highly impressed.

Natsuki left early on to get her bike into a race. Tate led me through the crowd, into the smaller warehouse. Inside was annoyingly loud music and overly loose women. It may have had something to do with the tequila water fountain in the middle of the room. I grabbed a small glass cup as we walked by and held it under, taking down a quick shot before leaving the glass in some guys hand, winking at him as Tate led me further and further away from the most packed area of the crowd.

We came up to a more private section, filled with couches and older men piled high with young girls. A large looking bouncer guy nodded at Tate and let us pass. We kept on though until we came to a staircase. We climbed slowly, up the large rusted, metal steps until we came to a high rise inside the warehouse that looked like it was thirty feet up. As if it wasn't scary enough, there was no railing along the edges. Step too close, you're over. Done.

"Tate, my boy!" a man spoke as he stood, waving us over with a bottle of champagne in one hand and a topless girl in the next. Tate grinned and pulled me along, hugging the man and then stepping aside as they both looked down at me, "Father, you know Nao." he said.

The much fatter and much balder man pulled me into a sweaty, booze smelling hug and then kissed both my cheeks, "Of course I remember! How could I not, with such unbelievable beauty."

"Yuuichi-sama, what about me?" the topless whore asked, tracing a line down between her chest and around her nipple. She smirked in an attempt to be sexy, but her eye make-up made her look like a witch, and she has lipstick smeared on one of her teeth. Really.. I mean if you're going to buy a whore at least get your monies worth...

The old man grinned and elbowed his son in the ribs, "Don't stare too longs... son, thiss ones mine." he slurred. The boy put his hands up in defense and nodded, "All yours, father." he said. But I could tell he wasn't interested. Her tits weren't big enough.

The man sat (fell) back on the couch and pointed at the one across from him, "So, when are you two going to admit that you're in love?" he asked, laughing loudly, "I'm not a grandfather already, am I?" Maybe it wasn't a good idea to match Tate's clothes- we probably looked like a couple. Although I have leather, and I can look more badass if I want. I want, for sure.

Tate sat and looked like he was ready so protest, but I felt like having a bit of fun, so I sat upon the boy's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving his neck a big sloppy kiss, "Of course not Sofu-sama, Tate-kun doesn't give it up as much as I'd like. He's very stringent." I said, planting my hand on the boy's crotch and giving it a rough squeeze.

He "hm"ed painfully and glared at me, but I simply smirked on. His father continued to laugh loudly though and passed his son the champagne bottle, "You heard the lady, Tate! Get on with it!" he yelled.

"I hate you." Tate whispered as he took a long gulp of champagne.

I stole the bottle from him, watching him spill the spittle onto his shirt. I took a few long gulps myself and then pulled his head up from the back of his neck and kissed him deeply, much to his father's delight. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and broke apart from the boy, looking behind me. Natsuki stood there with her hands crossed over her chest. "I had nothing to do with this." Tate said at once.

"I believe you." she said, glaring daggers at me.

I smiled sheepishly and detached myself from him. I sat beside him and then patted the seat next to me, looking as innocent as possible, "So..."

She smiled and sat next to me, "I'm in the sixth race. Run into jacket boy?" she asked.

I shook my head and handed her the champagne bottle, but she refused it. I should have figured, considering she was going to be racing tonight. I shrugged and took another gulp, "Haven't seen him. But then again we're at the top and he's some punk from Singapore." I said, looking over the not too far away railing at the crowd below us. But none of them seemed familiar.

My attention was diverted away from the edge by the sound of someone yelling. I looked forward toward where the floor met the wall. By the edge, a heavily tattooed man was yelling at another slightly more heavily tattooed man. The two were shirtless and had tattoos up and down their arms, torsos, necks and one even had a few on his face. I knew for a fact that they both bad them on their legs and feet as well. Every inch of their bodies were devoted to the yakuza.

The two were yelling angrily, pointing to some blonde girl who sat on the couch in a dress and drinking champagne, watching them with a slightly amused expression. One man pushed the other, one threw a punch, one dodged and kicked the other in the gut. One pulled a gun. One got shot and toppled over the edge, falling to his death if he wasn't already dead from the gunshot wound. The victor went back to the couch and kissed his prize. The shot made me jump, but it didn't affect me much more than that. We were a week away from that party, and then we were going to be yakuza free. Of course things were going to pick up.

Natsuki's hand landed on my thigh and gave it a squeeze. She was still worried about my nightmare... I didn't want her to worry though. Her past was as horrific as mine, and I don't need her putting me first. I placed my hand on hers and moved it higher up my thigh, feeling my head swimming with the alcohol I'd drunken already. I leaned closer to her and whispered, "I'm fine. I'm more scared of you know who then a couple of drunk idiots."

She turned her face and glanced at my hand on hers. Her emeralds slowly made their way up my arm, her other hand landing on my shoulder and tracing its way over my collarbone and across the top of my chest. Even if she was trying to distract me, she was worried about me, I could tell, but I could also see the excitement in her eyes from us being here. She hated yakuza for all they were worth (shit, in her eyes), but they threw good money making parties full of women and alcohol and gambling. She was also safe here. I touched my nose against hers and smiled, snapping her attention to my eyes. She tilted her head even closer but kept on watching me still.

"You're still a fucking tease." I muttered, feeling my lips barely brush over hers as I spoke. Her hand finished its path across my chest and grabbed my shoulder, her fingers filling with the leather from my jacket. She leaned forward then, kissing me for only a few seconds before she leaned back, stole the bottle form my arms and took a swig, winking at me, "I know." she said.

I poked her ribs angrily and glared, but she only laughed. However, it was drowned out by Tate's father's booming laughter as it filled the air around us, "Tate my boy, you sure know how to pick your ladies!" he yelled, his face completely flushed.

Natsuki smirked and stood up, sitting on the other side of the boy. She placed a hand on his thigh and the bottle between his legs, "Oh yes, he does." she said, making his dad laugh even louder. I followed suit and snuggled up into his side. Tate was grins and smiles all around, but when he looked down at us he muttered, "Lucky me, beloved by the biggest dykes in Fuuka." under his breath.

Me and Natsuki smirked at each other as I took the bottle again and took another drink. From below us, a man rode in on a motorcycle, throwing money into the air. The people around him swarmed and fell to their knees trying to catch it. Tate's father stood and swayed, nearly toppling over as he pointed to the man, "He's the third winner tonight! I bet he's just won a shit ton of money!" he yelled.

I looked down as the girls shoved yen into every article of clothing they had. Men were starting to get into fights, but they were broken up by other men with bigger muscles or better guns. I smirked at Natsuki, "Two left." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

The bluenette glared slightly but nodded. She was nervous, but determined. That was good. Very good. Nothing stopped determined Natsuki.

"Well if it isn't the bitch that cheated me out of my jacket."

Three heads turned to look at the man who was standing beside me. He stood tall with his dyed blue Mohawk, his leather jacket, and his seemingly leather pants...Too much leather. Tate stood at once and glared at the man, "Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

At once, the men in the couches around us stood and glared at the blue haired man as well. He smirked and looked around at them, his arms crossed over his chest, "Hiro, nice to meet you. And you are?" he asked. No... Hiro is my father's name. My father was a great man, whoever this man was, he was nothing compared to my father. You don't deserve to have that name. Awfully confident piece of shit, aren't you?

"He..." a low voice said from behind us. Natsuki froze, visibly went straight as a board, in her place as a man stepped forward. He wore a full tuxedo and heavy sunglasses, his jacket pulled back to show two shiny revolvers on either side of his waist, "He is the son of one of my high officers. His name is Tate Yuuichi, and he is one of my special agents. I myself am Ichigo Yoshida, owner, leader, and protector of the Toras." he said.

All the men around us bowed at once, Natsuki and I following suit.

The blue haired man immediately fell to one knee with his fist upon the ground, "I'm sorry, Yoshida-sama. I didn't know that these were all friends of yours. I didn't even know you'd be here tonight, I understood you were still in Osaka." he said at once. I could see his arm shaking slightly, and the sweat growing on the back of his neck.

Yoshida stepped forward again, "I flew back in this evening to watch the races. The ones in Fuuka are especially lively." he said, nodding to the men around him. They all nodded at once and sat back down, relaxing a bit. He then looked to me and outstretched his hand which was covered in many, many rings. I glanced at Natsuki for a moment, but she was stone. Slowly, I reached forward and put my hand in his, standing. He pulled me next to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Get up, son." the man said.

The young man on the floor stood at once, removing his sunglasses and standing as stiff as a board, "Yes, sir." he said, his brown eyes landing on me nervously.

The man patted my shoulder, "This is Nao Yuuki. She is a very close friend of someone who I am in a great deal of debt to. And I believe you called her a bitch." he said. I felt myself start to shake in fear, but the man rubbed my shoulder, which felt strangely reassuring.

Below us, another rider came in, drunk on alcohol and victory. The colorful clothes of the people dancing and drinking and enjoying themselves was lost up here on the high rise, where most of everything seen were the rested steel walls and the black worn by the Tora officers. Everything up here was drabber, it felt colder; like it was more dangerous. Perhaps it was. The security can't protect the officers from each other.

The young man started to visibly shake, sweat appearing on his upper brow, "I-I... I had no idea who she was, sir. I meant no offence and no harm."

"When I hired you as a hitman I didn't think you'd be so overtly stupid and pompous as to speak to my valued officers and their close friends in such an outright, rude manner." Yoshida said, gesturing to me, "Apologize."

The blue haired one dropped to his knees again, his forehead pressed against the floor in front of my shoes, "Please, I beg your forgiveness, Yuuki-sama. Please, spare me."

Spare me. He wanted my forgiveness so that he wouldn't die. For a moment I didn't believe him. I looked up at Yoshida, the dragon on his neck as it fought the tiger that dipped below his shirt line, the letters that ran across his chin, and seemingly evil aura around him. He was looking down at me, his black eyes as calm and gentle as a lake at midnight. But the dangerous aura around him never subsided. I looked to the man on the floor before and remembered his name, my father's name, and how he disgraced that name, and felt myself shaking my head.

Then the man on the floor was gone; picked up and dragged down the stairs before I knew what was happening, and Yoshida had removed his arm from around me. In an instant, Natsuki was beside me, her hands on my shoulders as she stood protectively behind me. Yoshida raised his head a bit as he looked at her, "Kruger-san." he said simply.

She hated him, but she respected him. Even when she was a young girl she was taught to hold the utmost respect for the yakuza lord, and nothing was going to change that. "Yoshida-sama." she responded, holding a heavy glare with him.

Then the man turned and went back from where he came. Once he was gone, it dawned on me that the Mohawk man was probably being forced onto his knees outside and being shot in the head, or having his neck cut open. Natsuki spun me around at once, pulling me in for a tight embrace. I hugged her back wordlessly, my mind numb. My thoughts were coming forth, but they were slow, and made no sense. I blamed the alcohol, and not the fact that I'd just had someone's life placed in my hand and had one of the biggest yakuza in the country with his arm around me.

And then, the world stopped. I pushed Natsuki away from me and looked at her as fear filled my entire being, "Fujino." I muttered.

Her eyebrows knitted together, looking at me confusedly, "What about him?" she asked.

I shook my head and turned her around, "Not_ that_ Fujino. Your girlfriend!" I shouted, pointing towards the door where a certain Shizuru Fujino was waltzing in, looking around worriedly.

Either she knew that her father regularly hired yakuza to carry out his dirty work and she was attending the event, or she was lost. God, for the love of god, I hope she's lost. Even if she's not, how do we explain why we're in the VIP section of a yakuza event? Oh Kami. Fuck. Fuck. ...Fuck!

Natsuki's eyes found the girl as her mouth fell open in astonishment. She clarified my thoughts clearly as she said simply, "Fuck..."

...

That goddamn jacket...

* * *

OMAKE

**Me: Boo doop! Preparing this early cause I was reading a Stephen King book called The Stand and its weird but I love iiit. So I went through to proof read and added like... An extra page of content, apparently. Somewhere around an extra 500 words. **

**Natsuki: As if these chapters aren't already stuffed to the brim with shit.. **

**Me: Raaawr -**bites her arm**-**

**Natsuki: ...**

**Nao: She looks like a teething puppy**

**Me: I am a ferocious dinosaur!**

**Shizuru: -**pets me head**- Of course you are... **

**Me: -**pouts**- **

**Mikoto: Yay dinosaur! Rawrar!**

**Me: -**tackles her**- Raaawr! Raarwr...**

**Nao: -**watches us wrestle**- Awww... They're so cute. **

**Shizuru: Truely... **

**Natsuki: Bet you five bucks on Shu**

**Nao: You're on.**

**Shizuru: -.-**

**Me: ANY WHORE. I added some content and changed things around in the last chapter, you guys may want to go back and read it. Had my friend that reads this pre-read it for me, she gave me a 10/10 should post. So go back, read that, and come back and review! Or review first, whichever. I like having someone that reads give me opinions. It helps me a lot, so leave your review and tell me what you think, so I can keep building up this story and making it better and better!**

**P.S The changes are around after Natsuki and Shizuru eat lunch :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Well... today's been fun... TIME TO PROOF READ.**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

I knew exactly how I got here, and yet somehow I didn't. I could run over the course of events as they happened today, but my decision making process for the day was completely out of the ordinary. I remember this morning I called Reito-san and told him to come over, no matter what, and then hung up the phone. When he arrived at my house, Duran made a show by growling and barking at him to the point where I had to let him outside so that Reito and I could talk in peace.

At once he asked where I'd managed to find the deranged mutt and told me I'd be much happier with a cat. I politely as I could asked him how long he'd been fucking other women behind my back and lying to my face. He responded by saying that he hadn't, along with his most charming and reassuring smile. I told him that I knew he had, I'd talked to the girls and that he had no reason to lie to me any further. That was when he broke down and proclaimed his love for me, saying how he never meant to do anything to hurt me or break my heart.

I told him that my heart was no longer his, he was now single, he wouldn't be missed and then kicked him out of my house. When I let Duran back him, he came in proudly with his head held high; my little protector. He was still a puppy, and a little on the fluffy adorable side, but he was slightly ferocious in his own way when he bared his teeth. And so far he was completely house broken, well trained, and even behaved himself when my father came to talk to me. He still stared at my father warily, though. It worried me to think about Duran always protecting me, but if he disliked my father, what harm could my father possibly cause me? Then I decided he was just taking after Natsuki's dislike of my father.

The old man had come into my room unannounced as I sipped my tea. Apparently he'd received a phone call from Kanzaki-sama, telling the tale of how I'd broken up with his son over a squabbling rumor at school. I'd responded that Reito had cheated on me with over a dozen different girls throughout all four years of our relationship, he was a lying cheating bastard whom I wanted nothing to do with, and that nothing my father said would change my mind or make me take him back. Duran barked in agreement. My father left red in the face and angrier then I'd seen in a long time, but he raised no further protest.

Afterwards, I took a small nap with Duran curled up on the foot of my bed. Then I let him outside to do his business, played with him for a bit, took him back inside for lunch and then started on my homework. When I did my homework, Duran didn't like not having any of my attention, and so he sat on the floor by my chair and squeaked/barked until I looked at him. Eventually I lifted him up and set him on the table, telling him to lay down and stay quiet. He laid on the other side of my desk and fell asleep, only disturbing me when his leg twitched against the wood every once in a while.

After a few hours of this, I grew bored. So I decided to call Natsuki. But she was going out with friends, somewhere downtown by the warehouses... places I'd been as a kid when my father took me on business runs that I don't remember. He'd never stayed long, but I knew the way. I decided to pay my Natsuki-chan a visit. It seemed innocent enough, to try to run into a friend of mine on a night out so that we could spend time together. But the warehouses weren't known for being hospitable places for people, especially students; why I chose to go is beyond me.

On the way down to the warehouses, I found myself growing nervous as I grew closer and closer. I'd worn what I thought might be appropriate to a downtown warehouse party... My only pair of jean pants, the plainest black shirt that I owned and the leather jacket that I still hadn't returned to Natsuki. I figured maybe I could give it back tonight. But now I wasn't so sure.

I'd fallen in line with other cars. It only felt right that they were probably going where I was going, and since I didn't know exactly where I was going, I hoped they did. I followed the line until I was stopped. A large black man in a tuxedo took one look into my car through the window, and then waved me on. At this point I was starting to wonder what I was getting myself into. I came to a large complex with two buildings in them surrounded by large metal gate. I stepped out of my car when a boy in a red vest asked for my keys.

What downtown... warehouse party has valet parking? When I got near the gates, a large man stepped in front of me, looking down at me with judgmental eyes, "Name."

"Ara... I-I... Shizuru." I said, not trusting to give him my full name.

The man sneered down at me, "Shizuru..." he looked at me, his eyes roaming over me. I felt far more naked then I was. But then a look of horror struck his face, "Shizuru Fujino?!" he asked, fear threaded through his words.

I hardened my eyes and nodded, trying not to let my own fear show through. The man bowed deeply, so deep I was afraid he would drop to his knees. He bowed again, and again, and again, apologizing for his mistake and his treatment of me, begging me for forgiveness. Before I could say anything, he pointed to what he explained them to be the practice garage, the racing track and then the relaxing garage. He then told me his name and asked me to mention him to my father if I ever had the chance. I agreed and left him, going to what seemed like the least dangerous area, the relaxing warehouse.

My eyes shifted through the crowd nervously, looking for the familiar dark blue tresses that had filled my thoughts so thoroughly as of late. Her jacket made me brave, but I knew I'd feel much more at ease with the bluenette by my side. But I didn't see her. Eventually my legs carried me to the entrance of the smaller warehouse. I kept close to the wall, trying to ignore the drinks that were offered to me. A small glass was pushed against my lips though, and as I drank the burning liquid fire and the people around me cheered, I felt more exposed then ever. Many people bowed and called me 'Shizuru Ojou-sama', much to my dismay.

I knew my father was rich, but why did street rats like them owe him so much respect? I kept closer to the wall still, edging around slowly while my eyes combed the unfamiliar faces of the crowd. Eventually someone had managed to put a drink in my hand. I downed it as well – hoping that it would calm my nerves – and almost retched it up as fast as it went down. Finally, I was put as ease when I saw a familiar shade of blue coming towards me. Then I almost retched again as Natsuki pushed my shoulders hard, knocking me into the metal wall behind me, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" she asked, anger evident in her eyes.

I grasped for words, but none came to me. I could see Nao standing with a tall boy from school in the background, but my attention was grabbed by Natsuki again as she snapped in front of my face impatiently, "I-I don't know." I said, finding myself stuttering, "Natsuki-chan, you're scaring me."

Her eyes were ablaze though, her anger pouring out of her with every second she looked on at me, "Why are you here?" she asked, her fists turning to balls. Fear filled me, gripping my stomach in painful anxiety. My Natsuki was good at making me happy - this Natsuki scares me.

I blinked at her, "...To see you." I managed to say dumbly. I've never seen so ashamed of my vocabulary.

Compassion flashed in her eyes for a moment before it was replaced by a worried, almost insane look, "'Zuru, you need to go home. This is no place for you." she said in hushed tones, looking around at the other people surrounding us.

Shaking my head, I felt the alcohol from before surge through my veins as it made its way to my brain, making me bolder, braver, "You seem right at home," I told her, reaching for her hand and letting my fingers dance across hers as lightly as possible, "If this is your place, I want to be here. With you." I said, smiling. She was angry because she was worried. I can understand that.

A blush came forth to her face. But she shook it away quickly and hardened her gaze, glaring at me, "Fujino, this is not your place." she said, an icy coldness to her voice. It took me by surprise. So this was the Ice Princess that I'd heard so much about when it came to Natsuki's behavior towards people she disliked. My hand drifted back from hers, and instead I started hugging myself, trying to show myself compassion where none would come from her.

I groped at my arm, feeling the soft leather between my fingers, "I thought you might want the jacket back." I said. In the background I thought I heard Nao-san laugh, but I wasn't sure.

She stepped forward, blinking slowly, "'Zuru... You could get hurt." she muttered, making my heart speed up when she looked up at me slightly. I was only 3 cm taller, but I took it seriously. I was taller and I was going to make use of it. As she looked up at me, my eyes lowered themselves to her lips. They were moving, but I didn't hear what she was saying. I mean, it'd be so easy; just to lean forward and kiss her. I don't know why I haven't kissed her yet. Fuck I want to kiss her. I need another drink.

Then a motorcyclist rode through the door, shaking a bottle of champagne over his head and spraying it onto the happy crowd in front of him. Within a second, Nao was at my Natsuki's side, holding her arm and whispering into her ear. Then, my Natsuki-chan was gone.

I almost glared at the red head, but she grabbed my hand and led me out of the building, "Keep your mouth shut and try not to look too much like your father." she said, pulling me through the crow. Close behind me, the tall man was pressing through the crowd with us. It took me a moment to remember that his name was Tate Yuuichi, and he had an outstandingly terrible attendance record, the same as Natsuki. Was it because they spent their nights together at large parties like this? I grabbed another drink from someone and downed it as I had done with the first, even though this one was twice as large.

I've never drunken before, other than wine at my father's formal parties. But this was sour, and made my stomach warm. It didn't burn my throat though, and it affected me much more than any wine. The warmth in my stomach spread throughout my body. I was smiling before I knew I was and laughing before I understood the words around me. I think I'm tipsy.

Soon enough, we were front and center of a closed off area. In between the two buildings was a cleared narrow path that bikes could race on. It didn't look entirely safe as I looked at it. 5 bikes were lined up side by side, and Natsuki was in the middle of them. She was on the bike I'd ridden on, a helmet on her head, but she wore no jacket or no padding like the other riders. All around me I heard voices concerning her.

"500 bucks on the chick!"

"99,000 yen on the blue one!"

"I bet she's last place."

"I bet the last guy's dick that she's first!"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the money I kept on me at all times at my father's insisting. It wouldn't be too bad if I lost it... "Five hundred thousand yen on the blue haired girl." I said loudly. All around me men voiced their complaints and their approval as their voices roared louder and louder at the sudden high stakes. Most of all, Nao was looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

Then, the race began. Almost immediately, one of the racers spun out and ended up under his bike. His exhaust pipe had landed on his leg and then immediately slipped off. His leg bled and showed visible muscle while his skin stretched like melted cheese from his leg to the bike. The image almost made me throw up, but the sound of bikes blocked out his screams before my eyes followed the race. Another drink was handed to me and another drink was downed. It took me a moment to realize it was Nao handing me the drinks, and that she was drinking them even faster then I was receiving mine. My attention was captured by the roar of the engines in front of me as the four other bikes sped off. As they passed by us, I saw Natsuki's surprisingly green eyes for a moment as they focused on the race.

Then as almost as fast as it started, it was over. Men pushed money and objects into my awaiting hands and Nao and the man pushed me through the crowd again. Once more we were back at the small warehouse entrance, where Natsuki sat on her Ducati a few feet away as the crowd cheered for her. She had no gifts to offer them, so I threw up the money I had won from the gambling on her face. Around us, men continued to shout.

"Give her her girl!"

"The winner earns her bride!"

"Kiss, kiss!"

I don't know what made me think they were talking about me either, perhaps the alcohol. I don't know why I felt so offended when the man behind me held be back from stepping forward. I don't know why no one was pushing me forward. However, I knew exactly why I felt so angry when I saw my Natsuki-chan leaning against her bike with Nao in her arms and their lips locked together. Jealousy bloomed in my heart as my Natsuki-chan pulled away from the kiss with a grin on her face. Anger ran through my veins as **my** Natsuki-chan pulled her friend in for another kiss.

"They love these races." I heard the man behind me say. Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten that he was there. Tate was looking down at me with a wide grin, "How much money did you win?" he asked.

I shrugged and looked down at my hand. I'd thrown up the money but, "I got a men's watch." His almost golden eyes glittered against the golden watch eagerly. I smiled a bit and held it a bit higher, "Ara, why don't you have it." I said, "I have no need for a man's watch". He wasted no time in plucking the thing from my hand and putting it on his wrist, watching the way it shined in the light.

When I looked back to Natsuki and Nao they were walking back towards us, one grinning like a true winner and the other as red as her hair. Natsuki was leading her bike along with her, "Tate, I need you to take Nao home."

"Now?" he complained, pointing to his wrist, "I just got a new watch!"

She looked at it for a moment and then nodded, "It's nice. But I need to get Shizuru home and three people can't fit on my bike. Give her a ride back to the apartment so that she's there when I get back. Careful too, she's drunk."

He raised his brows and smirked, "Why does she have to be there when you get back?"

"Shut up, asshole, and take me home." Nao muttered, looking to the ground as her face reddened further.

She pushed by him as he laughed. He winked to Natsuki with a wide smirk, "Don't tire her out too much, Kuga, no matter how much you love first place." he said, earning himself a middle finger from the bluenette. He bowed to me next and laughed, "And goodnight to you, Shizuru Oujo-sama." he said, and then he left. Why do they insist on calling me that, especially Tate-san? Was he not just another boy from school?

Natsuki turned to me and smiled, "Do you drink?" she asked. I shook my head. She nodded and kept smiling, a smug look appearing on her face, "How much have you had to drink?" she asked. I raised my hand and put up three fingers, then four, then went back to three, then five. I wasn't sure. She laughed at me and turned her bike, urging me to walk with her, "Is your dad going to rip my head off when I take you home?"

I shrugged and walked with a hand on her shoulder to try and ease my spinning head, "My father would most likely be asleep right now, though he allows me sips of wine at formal parties. I don't think that he'd be too angry though." I said, following her as the crowd outside parted before us.

She stayed silent for a moment before looking at me, "Do you know what this is?" she asked.

Looking around, I smiled and shook my head, "Some type of party for people who really love racing bikes and don't mind getting hurt and where people love my father?" I asked.

Natsuki looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and nodded, "Eh yea I guess so, that sounds about right." she said. We walked on until we reached the gate and, when we did, the boy with the red vest went to get my car, but Natsuki stopped him, "Tate Yuuichi will be returning later tonight to retrieve her car. She's drunk." she explained. The boy then nodded and went to get someone else's car.

The guards near the gate stopped and bowed as we approached, one of them moving in front of us, "Enjoy the rest of your night, Shizuru Oujo-sama. And congratulations on your victory, Kruger-sama." he said, bowing to each of us respectively and then moving as we sent by. I thought about correcting him about Natsuki's name; it's Kuga, not Kruger, but decided against it. Natsuki straddled her bike outside the gate and allowed me to climb on afterwards.

"Hold on tight, 'Zuru." she said. I obeyed the command and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. She placed her helmet on and then sped off into the night. I laid my head against her back and looked up at the moon and stars as we left the warehouse area. As we drove through the downtown area, I saw the lights blur through my vision as we watched restaurants and coffee shops open way past midnight. Normally I would have been asleep by now since it was a Sunday night, but with Natsuki I actually wanted to go inside these shops. Maybe we could for our first date.

We went over ramp and hill, exiting the downtown area. As we did, I saw my father's corporate building looming high over the rest of the city. The reflective tiles on the outside were usually a light blue and the top was a normally a simple white so that the building reflected the clouds and looked as if it blended in with the sky, but now the roof was painted black. Probably for my uncle. The lights on the outside of the building blinked a slow red, drawing my attention. The tiles reflected the darkness of the night, making the entire building look like a looming shadow.

I closed my eyes and felt my head spin within itself. Or maybe it was my brain that was spinning. Did drinking alcohol usually make our brain break dance within your head? Maybe it's the fast bike.

Downtown slipped from my view and was replaced by shorter buildings. These businesses were closed and the streets were dark, but soon enough apartments and homes started popping up, most dark, but a few were lit up. Finally we started going up the hill where the larger houses were located. Two story houses, three story, then they started growing longer and wider as the yards got nicer and larger as well. Until finally we pulled up to a familiar shiny gate with my father's initials on it.

The gate opened for us as once. Natsuki pulled up to the front of my house and turned off her bike. I got off first and tried my best to stay upright. But my head was spinning and my stomach felt upset. I staggered a bit and stepped closer to the bushes in front of my house, tripping over myself and dropping to my hands and knees. "Shizuru?" Natsuki asked from behind me. I opened my mouth to respond and my stomach contents flowed forth, burning my throat and mouth.

Natsuki was at my side in a second, holding my hair up and rubbing my back. "You're not allowed to drink whiskey ever, ever again." she told me.

I tried to answer, but only more bile came forth once I opened my mouth. After my stomach was fully empty, she helped me to my feet. We entered my house slowly, with Natsuki holding my arm and leading me. Duran was there waiting for us, jumping on our legs and trying to say hello. "Duran, I need to you to stay quiet and go up to Shizuru's room. Keep watch and don't let anyone inside." Natsuki said.

Duran sat dutifully for a moment before running up the stairs excitedly, his furry paws making him slip a bit. I couldn't help but giggle at him. Natsuki shushed me and grinned, pulling me forward up the stairs. I followed her, keeping one hand on the handrail and the other in hers while trying to keep my giggles quiet. She led me up the stairs and to my room, where Duran sat in front of my door. When he saw us, his tail started wagging, but he didn't bark as I thought he would.

We went into my room as the bluenette led me to my bed. She sat me down and turned on the light, "I'll bring a glass of water and some snacks, just get ready for bed." she said, placing Duran on my bed and retreating from the room.

I nodded even though she was gone. I stood slowly, trying to keep my balance from my disobeying legs. They kept trying to spin in circles, even though I wanted to stand still. Eventually I found my balance and took off the jacket, and then my shirt, then put the jacket back on because I love it. I slipped out of my pants, but they got caught around my ankles. I stood on them with one foot and got a foot free, but then toppled over onto my bed. I laughed happily as I slid the pants off my other ankle as Duran tried to lick my face, "Ara, Duran... get my night clothes please." I said, but he didn't listen and kept licking me.

I sat up and straightened out, laying on my bed and staring up at my room, "...Under the blankets. Right." I told myself, laughing again and picking up the blankets and starting slip under them.

"Sorry I took so long I couldn't find the kitchen for a w-" Natsuki stood in my doorway, looking at me with wide eyes.

I looked down at myself and saw my bra, semi-covered by the jacket, and my panties. I looked back up at her and smiled, "Am I still wearing too many clothes?" I asked nicely. I pushed my shoulders back and let the jacket fall from my shoulders. Natsuki's eyes darted down and roamed over my chest, stomach and legs, while her tongue flicked out to quickly lick her lips. I felt myself smirk slowly, "Still too much?" I asked, intent on taking off my bra for the girl.

Her face went pink at once when she saw my hands going behind my back. She put the water and banana on my desk and rushed forward, grabbing my arms, "No, no. no you have plenty of clothes on, just.." she left off, her eyes drifting from my face and lower still.

I giggled at her, "I was only playing around with you, my Natsuki-chan." I said, putting my hands on my lap and watching her eyes return to mine, "I know you have Yuuki-san to go home to tonight. You were planning to sleep with her, right?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

Natsuki opened her mouth to answer, but closed it and released my arms, her eyes hardening. She handed me the water and the banana, watching as I ate and drank it slowly, relieved by the feeling of something other than air in my belly. I glanced at her and saw her leaning against my closed door, watching me carefully, the light pink blush still upon her face. But her eyes were intently set on me. I shifted a bit, suddenly feeling more naked and less brave then I was before. The alcohol was wearing off.

But as I finished the banana and sipped the rest of the water, she watched me still. I gulped and felt my body responding to her gaze as heat gathered between my legs. Well... two can play at this game. I raised my head and looked at her. Almost immediately, her head snapped up and her gaze met mine. She looked away then, her blush darkening, "You should... finish your water." she muttered, not daring to meet my gaze again.

I summoned the last of my liquid courage as I finished the water and placed my empty cup on the floor, "You don't have to be embarrassed, Nat-su-ki-chan," I said, smiling at her as warmly as I could, "you can look _and_ you can touch." As I said the words, they had their own effect on me as I shifted and felt the wetness between my thighs. Stupid alcohol. I wanted to make her want me, not make myself horny.

She shook her head at once, "I-I wasn't..." she started, but she stopped and gulped, looking at me desperately. I simply kept smiling at her. She took in a deep breath and sighed it out through her nose, "...You broke up with Reito, then?" she asked.

"I did." I said. I half expected her to step forward and kiss me, touch me or do something, but instead she just stood there, looking as if she was making up her mind. Hurry up, Natsuki, come make me yours. I want to be yours... I could see the desire in her eyes, her eyes that were almost on fire with how bright they were, the emotions swimming through them making my heart race. But after a few moments of watching her I felt that she wasn't going to do anything, so, I laid in my bed and pulled the blankets over me, smiling at her still, "I'll see you tomorrow, my Natsuki-chan."

"Yea..." she said, nodding. She managed a half smile as she opened the door, "Yea, see you. Night, Duran." she said, earning a small yelp from the puppy. She stopped, halfway in and our of the doorway and met my gaze again. Then she stepped back into my room and made her way over to my bed. She looked down at me, a small smile on her face, "Man, I wish you weren't drunk." she muttered. I was about to protest when she leaned down and kissed my forehead, just as she had done yesterday.

I froze and stared at her while she continued to smile at me, a look of sadness in her eyes. She had refused me because I'd been drinking? Did she think I wasn't serious? "Natsuki, I-" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"Shush. Get some sleep so you don't feel bad tomorrow." she said.

I quickly leaned up and pressed my lips against her cheek, lingering for a moment before laying back down and pulling my blankets up to my shoulders, "Goodnight, my Natsuki.." I said, licking my lips.

"Your..." she muttered as she straightened up, her cheeks entirely red. She blinked for a moment, her eyes filled with confusion, but then she returned to the door and simply nodded at me, "Goodnight, 'Zuru." And then she was gone.

I turned over and sighed, feeling my heart hammering hard inside of my chest. My interest in her was never going to be satisfied... I sighed and held my pillow close to me, wondering why Natsuki just had to be so damn enticing. I couldn't help but feel anger rising in my head. She was going home and she was going to have sex with her roommate and best friend and god damn it how do I get her to take me seriously?

* * *

OMAKE

**Me: ...Yup. **

**Shizuru: Ara, finally, developments. **

**Me: Shut up! -**pouts**- I've been updating and everything, adding to the story and fixing mistakes, AND I JUST added that little cheek kiss for you in a final edit so shut your face hole, Fujino**

**Shizuru: I mean... All hail Shu! Master of yuri!**

**Me: Better...**

**Natsuki: -**kneels before me**- I've come to make an offering, in exchange for more yuri in this story. **

**Me: -**suddenly sitting on a throne**- What do you offer me?**

**Natsuki: -**throws Nao on the ground**-**

**Nao: Oi! Untie me, Mutt!**

**Me: Fiesty... CHEF~! Prepare a feast for the High Lords sometime next week, using this red head as our main course!**

**Mai: Yes, Queen Shu!**

**Nao: Oh fuck no! You are not eating me!**

**Me: Aw, but I'd love to eat you...**

**Nao: Wait, do you mean eating my flesh or...**

**Me: -**shrugs**- Haven't decided.**

**Natsuki: Figures. You can never choose anything**

**Shizuru: Ara... how about both?**

**Nao: ...Worth it. **

**Me: MWUAHAHAHAHA - So guys, like it? I always forget that its Saturday night and that I have to update. Plus I was distracted between this, my chemistry midterm lab and Workaholics... so... wasn't very productive. I finished all three though! **

**Natsuki: Yes, because Shu has no life and spends the weekends inside, without leaving her house. **

**Me: To quote the only rapper I really listen to... "Holla back if you don't really wanna pregame or wait for cabs, would rather eat a fucking cheesecake and take a nap." Besides, I don't have gas money to go out! I'll just stick to chilling on campus and writing fanfiction in the library. Thank god this is pre-written or I would have NO TIME in my daily routine to write for it. Anyway guys, let me know what you think and how you think this story is gonna end! REVIEW PLEEEEEASE~ I'll be your best friend...**


End file.
